


Angry luigi and pinocchio meets the beast of wonderland

by Scrappymaster



Series: Angry luigi adventures. [5]
Category: Original Work, Pinocchio (1940), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 73
Words: 48,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: When pinocchio makes a big mistake he ends up in a weird place that looks like wonderland and meets a new friend Meanwhile after two weeks Angry luigi decides to find his friend written by me and thankyoudoogo and the diamondfoxexpress from devainart
Series: Angry luigi adventures. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017997





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here we go

Once upon a Time...

There was a small boy: His name is Pinocchio. And he was wandering through a dark and shadowy forest, when he looked up and saw skeletons hanging from the trees looming overhead...The skeletons were giving Pinocchio shivers down his wooden spine...

"What is this place? Where am I?" Pinocchio said as he stopped when his question was answered by a female voice, "You're in Wonderland, little one... And you're in MY territory"

said a female voice from knowhere.

Pinocchio gasped.

"Who are you? And where are you?" Pinocchio said as he felt something fluffy touch his legs, and then she began to speak again. "Hehehe...you can't see me because im invisible..." the female voice said again.

Pinocchio froze in fear as the voice sounded closer this time.

"W-What are you gonna do to me?..." Pinocchio stuttered as the voice sounded closer to him. Then, the female voice appeared itself to Pinocchio only showing her eyes and mouth to him, scaring the life out of him, "Well, little one...I'm gonna give you the fright of your LIFE!"

She said while she completely showed herself to Pinocchio as he backed away slowly.

"AHHHHH!" Pinocchio exclaimed as he tried to run away from her, but her invisible tail was still around his legs and she pulled him upward.

Pinocchio then tried to get away, but she wasn't letting him.

She then reveals her huge fluffy tail wrapped around him and she revealed herself to him and he was afraid of her, because she was huge...

"A-AAHHHH! PLEASE DONT EAT ME!" Pinocchio cried as he saw how big she really was compared to him.

She then gets closer to Pinocchio's face and smiled, "Hmph!... You're cute..." She said as she licked Pinocchio as he was trembling a small bit in her tail.

"P-Please...D-Don't eat me M-Mrs...I dont taste good..." Pinocchio stuttered as she smiled at him hungerly.

"Hehehe...Your too cute to be eaten..~" She said as she nuzzled him gently.

"Phew..' That's a relief... well, if your not gonna eat me, what are you gonna do to me?" Pinocchio asked while looking at her eyes.

"Hehehe... well... since your cute, i'll keep you safe from the dangers of Wonderland..."

She said while she glared at Pinocchio with her blue cat eyes.

"Golly.. I appreachiate it, but how are you gonna do that?" Pinocchio asked her as she looked at him with her blue cat eyes.

Then she smiled weakly at Pinocchio, "Do you trust me..?" she asked him while making a face of 'please say yes'.

"Uuhhhhhh...Sure! :)" Pinocchio said while he smiled at her. Her tail then wagged happily as he sounded so happy, Then, she lifted Pinocchio over her head and opened her mouth filled with sharp teeth. Pinocchio then regreted what he said to her, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings either... so he silently freaked out instead.

"Hang on tight..." she said while she gently put Pinocchio in her mouth and swallowed him until his legs only stuck out from her maw. She then gently took his shoes off to make it easier for her to swallow him, and she did, and she swallowed his feet and then she climbed up in a tree and got comfortable with Pinocchio in her stomach and she purred as she felt Pinocchio in her belly.

"Is it tight in there, Little one?.." She asked him in her belly as she rubbed it gently.

"Errr...Yeah, just a little bit" Pinocchio responded to her question, and she grew a small bit to give him space in her belly.

"Is That better, little one?" She said while rubbing her belly gently while Pinocchio moved around in her stomach. "So, anyway What's your name, mrs?" Pinocchio asked,

"My name is Timber.. what's yours?" Timber said to Pinocchio.

"My name is Pinocchio, nice to meet you!" Pinocchio said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Pinocchio.. sorry about that back there..." Timber sighed as she rubbed her belly.

"Hey... i've got a question... why did you eat me?" Pinocchio asked as he moved a small bit.

"Well...It's complicated... hold on.." Timber then jumped down and spat out Pinocchio into her huge paws, while she wiped some spit off of Pinocchio.

"Well.. you see...Im really lonely around here... because everyone in Wonderland is afraid of me... so i dont have that many friends... and even if i did, they would die or turn against me before im too attached to them...And the same probably is going to happen to you..." Timber sighed as she tried not to cry...

"Oh, thats ok Timber... I have the same thing with me since im a monster..." Pinocchio sighed as he looked away from her with sadness.

"Monster? You're not a monster...?" Timber said while she rubbed his cheeks with her thumb. "Yes i am... Watch this..." Pinocchio then stood up and Timber did the same as she watched Pinocchio grow before her eyes and she saw him get...absoultely horrifying...

His nose became sharp and skinny,

His mouth looked like a Jack-O-Lanturn and his teeth were bloody.

And he became huge and he was covered in blood as his eyes turned into a red and blue shade.

And now he was looking down at Timber with a forced smile (He cant really make any other face..)

And his right hand was now a huge swollen fist, covered in blood, and then his left hand was sharp and skinny.

"Well... this is my true form.." Pinocchio said while looking down at a terrified Timber

"O-Oh M-My..." Timber said while looking up at him

Pinocchio went to his normal form I'm beat Pinocchio said.


	2. part 2

Once upon a Time...

There was a small boy: His name is Pinocchio. And he was wandering through a dark and shadowy forest, when he looked up and saw skeletons hanging from the trees looming overhead...The skeletons were giving Pinocchio shivers down his wooden spine...

"What is this place? Where am I?" Pinocchio said as he stopped when his question was answered by a female voice, "You're in Wonderland, little one... And you're in MY territory"

said a female voice from knowhere.

Pinocchio gasped.

"Who are you? And where are you?" Pinocchio said as he felt something fluffy touch his legs, and then she began to speak again. "Hehehe...you can't see me because im invisible..." the female voice said again.

Pinocchio froze in fear as the voice sounded closer this time.

"W-What are you gonna do to me?..." Pinocchio stuttered as the voice sounded closer to him. Then, the female voice appeared itself to Pinocchio only showing her eyes and mouth to him, scaring the life out of him, "Well, little one...I'm gonna give you the fright of your LIFE!"

She said while she completely showed herself to Pinocchio as he backed away slowly.

"AHHHHH!" Pinocchio exclaimed as he tried to run away from her, but her invisible tail was still around his legs and she pulled him upward.

Pinocchio then tried to get away, but she wasn't letting him.

She then reveals her huge fluffy tail wrapped around him and she revealed herself to him and he was afraid of her, because she was huge...

"A-AAHHHH! PLEASE DONT EAT ME!" Pinocchio cried as he saw how big she really was compared to him.

She then gets closer to Pinocchio's face and smiled, "Hmph!... You're cute..." She said as she licked Pinocchio as he was trembling a small bit in her tail.

"P-Please...D-Don't eat me M-Mrs...I dont taste good..." Pinocchio stuttered as she smiled at him hungerly.

"Hehehe...Your too cute to be eaten..~" She said as she nuzzled him gently.

"Phew..' That's a relief... well, if your not gonna eat me, what are you gonna do to me?" Pinocchio asked while looking at her eyes.

"Hehehe... well... since your cute, i'll keep you safe from the dangers of Wonderland..."

She said while she glared at Pinocchio with her blue cat eyes.

"Golly.. I appreachiate it, but how are you gonna do that?" Pinocchio asked her as she looked at him with her blue cat eyes.

Then she smiled weakly at Pinocchio, "Do you trust me..?" she asked him while making a face of 'please say yes'.

"Uuhhhhhh...Sure! :)" Pinocchio said while he smiled at her. Her tail then wagged happily as he sounded so happy, Then, she lifted Pinocchio over her head and opened her mouth filled with sharp teeth. Pinocchio then regreted what he said to her, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings either... so he silently freaked out instead.

"Hang on tight..." she said while she gently put Pinocchio in her mouth and swallowed him until his legs only stuck out from her maw. She then gently took his shoes off to make it easier for her to swallow him, and she did, and she swallowed his feet and then she climbed up in a tree and got comfortable with Pinocchio in her stomach and she purred as she felt Pinocchio in her belly.

"Is it tight in there, Little one?.." She asked him in her belly as she rubbed it gently.

"Errr...Yeah, just a little bit" Pinocchio responded to her question, and she grew a small bit to give him space in her belly.

"Is That better, little one?" She said while rubbing her belly gently while Pinocchio moved around in her stomach. "So, anyway What's your name, mrs?" Pinocchio asked,

"My name is Timber.. what's yours?" Timber said to Pinocchio.

"My name is Pinocchio, nice to meet you!" Pinocchio said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Pinocchio.. sorry about that back there..." Timber sighed as she rubbed her belly.

"Hey... i've got a question... why did you eat me?" Pinocchio asked as he moved a small bit.

"Well...It's complicated... hold on.." Timber then jumped down and spat out Pinocchio into her huge paws, while she wiped some spit off of Pinocchio.

"Well.. you see...Im really lonely around here... because everyone in Wonderland is afraid of me... so i dont have that many friends... and even if i did, they would die or turn against me before im too attached to them...And the same probably is going to happen to you..." Timber sighed as she tried not to cry...

"Oh, thats ok Timber... I have the same thing with me since im a monster..." Pinocchio sighed as he looked away from her with sadness.

"Monster? You're not a monster...?" Timber said while she rubbed his cheeks with her thumb. "Yes i am... Watch this..." Pinocchio then stood up and Timber did the same as she watched Pinocchio grow before her eyes and she saw him get...absoultely horrifying...

His nose became sharp and skinny,

His mouth looked like a Jack-O-Lanturn and his teeth were bloody.

And he became huge and he was covered in blood as his eyes turned into a red and blue shade.

And now he was looking down at Timber with a forced smile (He cant really make any other face..)

And his right hand was now a huge swollen fist, covered in blood, and then his left hand was sharp and skinny.

"Well... this is my true form.." Pinocchio said while looking down at a terrified Timber

"O-Oh M-My..." Timber said while looking up at him

Pinocchio went to his normal form I'm beat Pinocchio said.


	3. part 3 Making close Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinocchio and timber try to be friends

Last time we were with Pinocchio and Timber, Timber was waking up from a horrible nightmare about Pinocchio turning into a horrible monster and he tried to attack her! but, luckily for Her, it was only a nightmare...Right...?

(Part 3; Making close Friendships)

So Timber and Pinocchio were walking with one another down a dimly lit pathway, as Pinocchio was beside her, Timber wrapped her huge, fluffy tail around his waist, lifting him off of the ground gently, catching him by surprise, making him yelp in surprise.

"M-mrs Timber? what's wrong? A-and you're kinda squeeseing me a little bit..", choked Pinocchio softly, as Timber slowly constricting his body firmly.

Timber was growling lowly as she looked at something in the brush nearby as her muzzle scrunched up and her cat eyes narrowed to slits and her Stomach let out a low rumble

of hunger, before looking at Pinocchio with a scary smile of hunger as well, making him feel on edge, and he was scared of Timber at the moment...

"Pinocchio...You need to RUN! GRRrrrrrrr..." Timber snarled at him, letting him go, to run.. away from her, because she was hungry... and when Timber is hungry and she spots something she wants to eat, and it happens to be you...start running...

Pinocchio was terrified. He ran from Timber as fast as he could, we didn't want to leave Timber behind, but he didn't want to get ripped to shreds and eaten either...Pinocchio wasn't sure on what to do... but before he could say or do anything else, there was a deafening scream of agony and pain of something getting brutally eaten and murdered by Timber.

It's cries were soul shattering for Pinocchio. But he also remembered the circle of Life and that was normal for animals to go though... but it was horrible on what Timber was doing, but, it was horrible to hear the cries of agony from the poor creature getting eaten alive.

This made Pinocchio feel ill...

He didn't know what to do...

Thoughts were swirling around in his head, as he was having a scary moment right now. Until...those thoughts were broken by the sound of Timber snapping the poor creature's neck, the deafening sound of bones breaking, echoing through the forest, the silence was terrible...The thought of Timber coming for him next, made him feel Terrified, as heart was racing, his blood went cold. And his hands were shaking violently and he began to cry.(can you blame him?) Then he heard Timber finish the poor creature off and he heard her call out for him... calling his name with hunger in her tone.

"Pinocchio...?~ Where are you, little one...? Come out, come out, wherever you are...~" Timber cooed, trying to find his location.

Pinocchio's breathing became rapid. He thought he was going to pass out. Then he heard the sound of Timber sniffing him out, because his sent was just about everywhere... and she was coming closer to where he was.(Pinocchio was hiding underneath a hollowed out tree, but luckily for him, Timber is probably too big to fit underneath his hiding spot..." She's probably too big to fit underneath here...right...?" Pinocchio thought to himself as she was growing closer to where he was, and she got closer.. and closer...and closer...

And CLOSER...

Timber leaned down to the tree roots and spotted a terrified Pinocchio inside. And she smiled wickedly while trying to reach in and get him. She isn't in the right state of mind,

"There you are!" She snarled at him, as she reached into the hole and tries to get him, as he turned his head and backed away from her clawed hands. "Get Over Here, Pinocchio!" she spat hungerly, and there was blood on her muzzle and teeth, Her powerful jaws snapping at him causing him to yelp in horror as she was mere inches from the powerful snapping jaws trying to kill him." C'mere little one! My belly is waiting for you!... I'm hungry and you'll be my next meal! And I wont bite! much..." she giggled hungerly.

Pinocchio was terrified of Timber, as her maw drooled with hunger, as she was ready to rip the tree out of the ground to get to Pinocchio.

"Please dont eat me, Timber!" Pinocchio cried with disbelief toward Timber as he heard her stomach growl again, as she became more hungry for him, and she dashed over to the other side of the tree Pinocchio was in and dug through the dirt to try to get to him and she tries to snap at him inside the tree again... "I will rip this tree out of the ground and get you that way!"

Pinocchio has fear in his heart, he knows this isn't Timber and she" just isn't in the right state of mind.." Pinocchio thought to himself as he began to cry softly. He wanted to accept his fate but he thought if he could talk it out with her, maybe they can work something out with Timber." H-hey, Timber! What do you want from me?" Pinocchio asked softly,

"I want to eat you whole, that's what i want from you, Little One...~" Timber responded hungerly. Pinocchio swallowed his spit and tried to not have a mental breakdown over all of this. "If I come out, you have to be gentle with me and you cant digest me, either..." Pinocchio said weakly from the yelling him and Timber were doing.

Timber thought for a moment, as she looked at the scared blue eyes looking back at her nevously, then she sighed in agreement towards the deal Pinocchio is making with her.

" Alright... i'll be gentle with you, little one... and i wont digest you.." Timber said while backing off of the tree Pinocchio was in, as he was coming out of the tree slowly, She watched him carefully leave the tree with a fearful expression.

Timber opened her maw wide, with blood dripping off her teeth and out of her mouth, as her tongue lurred him closer and closer to her maw, as she let her tongue rubbed Pinocchio's sides, trying to get his flavor that she wanted so badly, she began to drool hungerly as he was slowly being pulled toward his prison for now... Her stomach...

Timber then took her huge hands and put them on Pinocchio's arms and pinned them to his sides, not allowing him to struggle (not that he would anyway...) Timber then couldn't help it anymore... So, she shoved Pinocchio's head in her mouth and proceeded to take her time swallowing him whole, but when she did finally decide to swallow him, Pinocchio had already given up... his body was tence and he didn't struggle because he wanted to give Timber his word...

"MMPH!" Pinocchio yelped in fear, as Timber began to eat him, his face was covered with spit, and was swallowed hole... And he was slowly Plunged in warm, wet, darkness...

(21 hours later)

Pinocchio had fallen asleep in his capturer: Timber's stomach. The low gurgles of her stomach somewhat quiet where as she kept Pinocchio inside of her belly..

She kept her word as he kept his. Timber is about to spit him out, but she didn't want to let him go...

She was still full, and she didn't want to so she kept him inside her belly as she purred because, she was loving the fact that her new friend was with her for a while...

So she walked away with Pinocchio in her stomach, and she was going back to sleep knowing that her friend was close by...

Very, very...close by...Safe and Sound

enjoy my readers and check out thankyoudoggo on devainart.


	4. Part 4; Playing in the flowers of Wonderland

Last time, Pinocchio was getting chased by Timber and shortly eaten by her...dont worry he's fine... And now she was taking him to get cleaned up because he was all sticky from all her saliva..)

(Part 4; Playing in the flowers of Wonderland)

"Sorry about scaring you like that, little one... I usually dont lash out like that while hunting..." Timber sighed sadly, knowing Pinocchio must've been terrified out of his mind because of her hunger getting the better of her, and she could've killed Pinocchio and she would've never knew... she was devastated knowing that she attacked him out of knowhere like that... "Oh it's ok, Mrs Timber! I know you must have been hungry if you had to eat me whole like that..." Pinocchio said, while wrapping her neck with his arms gently,

"HE IS TOO CUTE! I CANT HELP IT ANYMORE, I CANT HOLD MYSELF BACK, AND HE TASTED SO GOOD! HE TASTED SO DELISHIOUS!" Timber thought to herself as she felt warm again thinking about Pinocchio.

Timber then set Pinocchio down on his back on the soft grass as she put her tail on top of his body, holding him like a snake holding it's prey. Her tail began to coil around his body, mostly around his legs and waist somewhat pinning him down as she pressed on him slightly.

Timbers iris then turned into hearts in her eyes as she looked down at him as he looked up at her with a confused expression as his ears got red with embarassment, as she giggled quietly at him. Then she leaned down and licked his face with a happy chuckle as she enjoyed his flavor a lot, he tasted like sugar cookies that were freshly baked on Christmas day.

Timber continued to lick him softly with a soft pink tongue. Before she could continue having her fun with him, he wriggled free from her fluffy tail and ran away giggling happily,

Then she relised what happened, and she swiftly went after him laughing happily as well.

"Oh no you dont, Pinocchio!~ Come back here!" Timber laughed evilly while she ran after him

"Oh! Ahhhhh! She's gaining on me! NO! ahahahaha! Leave me alone, Timber!" Pinocchio laughed, trying to get away from Timber as she quickly gained on him.

"Im gonna get, ya, Pinocchio!~" Timber laughed as she pounced on him, causing them to tumble down a hill of flowers and mushrooms, laughing with one another.

"Hey! Thats not fair, Timber! you can run on all fours and i cant do that! Hehehehe! You cheated!" Pinocchio said while getting pinned by Timber.

"Well, guess what, Pinocchio?~" Timber said evilly.

"What?" he asked.

"I...GOTCHA! and now, im gonna eat you all up little one!( laughs evilly while nibbling his neck and head gently, fakely trying to eat him.)

Pinocchio playing along:

" Awwwwwh! Nooooo! "pretends to be eaten by her"

Ahhhhhhh! oh no...she's eating me! somebody help me! she's eating meeeee... help me, im dying...'bleh;" Pinocchio cried as her played dead as she still nibbled him gently.

Timber giggled because of Pinocchio being a goober, and she liked his soft face gently, causing him to giggle happily.

Pinocchio then leaned up while she was still licking his face, and he rubbed his little wooden nose on hers as they giggled softly together. Pinocchio, then leaned upward and hugged her fluffy chest and snuggled it tenderly as Timber blushed hard. "Mmmmm...~ so warm and soft!~" Pinocchio said while hugging her sweetly.

Timber was really bashfull from that, and she began to purr some more as she placed her paws on Pinocchio's back and began to rub it gently.

Timber was enjoying this a lot, she then placed her huge, fluffy tail on top of him as it acts like a blanket to him as she began to purr as Pinocchio hugged her stomach as he hugs her fluffy belly, and snuggles her as her heart began to pound loudly and quickly as she felt something come over her as he looked up at her sweetly.

"I love You, Timber..~" Pinocchio cooed at her sweetly.

Timbers body got warm and her heart started to beat faster as she felt herself get hot and her cheeks were a dark crimson red.

" U-UH! OH MY GOD, DID HE REALLY JUST SAY THAT TO ME!? WHY AM I FALLING FOR HIM?! HE'S NOT MY AGE OR EVEN OLDER, HE'S YOUNG! I SHOULDNT BUT'S NOW OR NEVER!" Timber cried inturnally as she knew that this was going to happen, but she never thought that it would actually happen to her in real life, then she took Pinocchio's hat off his head, revealing some more of his fluffy black licorice hair underneath.

"heyyyy..." Pinocchio sighed sadly,( weakly tries to get his hat back but she wont give it back). Timber giggles as Pinocchio tries to reach for his hat, as Timber but the hat on her head as Pinocchio tried to reach for his hat she took her oppertunity to engage with him.

When he was close enough to her face she kissed him on the lips catching him by surprise, causing him to gasp lightly with her kiss.

Pinocchio's face turned red as she put her hand on his cheeks as she kissed him more he kissed her back and that caught her by surprise.

"I love You, Timber...~"

Every time he said that, it drove her crazy for him even more than the time beforehand.

"I love you too, Pinocchio!~" Timber said before, kissing him on the nose, and running off, refurring to tag, and Pinocchio laughed and chased after her into the flowers playing in a game of tag.


	5. Resting with one another

Last time we were with Pinocchio and Timber the duo had developed feelings for one another by playing tag with one another in the hill of flowers, and Timber decided to make her move on Pinocchio and she was caught off guard by Pinocchio kissing her back an telling her that he loved her and now they were playing together in the flowers as Pinocchio tried to chase her through the flowers)

(Part 5; Resting close with one another)

"Come here, Timber! Im gonna get you!" Pinocchio said while chasing her through the flowers as she giggled and dissapeared out of thin air!

"You'll never find me~..." Timber said while the flowers gave her away as she turned invisible from Pinocchio's view, giggling quietly to herself as she felt so sneaky, but the flowers gave her away to him. "You know I can see you, right Timber?..." Pinocchio asked.

Timber then realised what he was talking about as she began to blush because of embarassment and her mistake is going to get her caught, and she felt like something was wrong...So, she turned around while still invisible and was met with a huge blue bow tie that has seen better days...

Pinocchio grew to the size of a castle, and he was now looking down at her with curious red-blue eyes. His nose grew sharp and skinny with blood all over his face and dripping off his nose and teeth.

His body was worn and beat up. As his overalls were beat up, and bloody as well. Timber came back from being invisible and she reluctantly approached him as he leaned down to her as she approached him slowly. His right hand was a huge bloody fist and his left hand was clawed with blood on the long fingers. "P-Pinocchio?! What happened to you?!" Timber cried. While Pinocchio was caught off guard by this he was confused by that and then he looked down at his hands with a surprised expression.

Then, Pinocchio spoke...

"O-oh! This! Sorry, Timber... I didnt mean to

startle you if i did...because i cant help this...

...Problem..."

Pinocchio said, while looking away from her timidly.

His voise sounded light and echoey, Timber heard his real voise behind the deep menacing one..." What...happened to you Pinocchio?..." Timber asked quietly to him.

"Its complicated..." Pinocchio sighed

(6 minutes later...)

"And thats why i look like this... sorry, if i scared you, Timber..." Pinocchio sighed while looking at the dark clouds overhead.

"That's Ok... you dont need to apologise to me... You're still cute as it is..~" Timber said jumping up and kissing him on the cheek, while making him blush in the process.

Then Timber began to shiver as it began to get cold, Pinocchio then leaned down and brought Timber closer to his chest. Then she asked him:

"Can I be closer to you for tonight?..." Pinocchio didnt understand at first. But he caught on quickly. " you want me to-Eat you?!" Pinocchio cried, as she nodded her head.

"Yeah.. i know it's hard to understand, but i trust you, and i've never been eaten before but it's something i've always thought about.." Timber sighed looking at him.

"Are you sure, Timber...? You have to stay in there all night, then i'll spit you out..." Pinocchio

asked, while picking her up gently in his hand. Timber nods her head and smiles at him.

Pinocchio then opens his mouth wide, allowing Timber to get in, as his tongue acted like a soft bridge for her to climb on to get to his mouth.

"Its so warm in here!...~" Timber purred sweetly as his tongue played with her tail.

Then she felt his mouth incline. Pinocchio was hesitant at first, but he was genlty playing with Timber in his mouth, liking her flavor of raspberry tea, as spit was all over her, making her easier to swallow. "Are you ready, Timber?" Pinocchio said, sweetly liking her, tickling her slightly. "Haha! Yes! Im ready, Pinocchio!" Timber laughed while his tongue licked her more.

Pinocchio then let gravity do it's thing, and he swallowed her whole gently.

When Timber reached his stomach, she took a moment to check her surrundings it was soft and warm in there. She wondered how Pinocchio had two stomachs in the first place. "What's it like in there, Timber?~" Pinocchio asked sweetly,

"It's dark and warm in here!..~" Timber purred, while rubbing the sides of his belly.

Timber purred and sat down in Pinocchio's belly and got comfortable.

Timber let out a big yawn and fell asleep in Pinocchio's belly. Pinocchio noticed this and chuckled softly and rubbed his stomach gently as he fell asleep with his friend sleeping soundly in his belly underneath the moonlight of wonderland... Until Pinocchio woke up with a jerk. And he looked down and realised that he was being nibbled by Zombies!

Pinocchio silently freaked out as to not wake up Timber from her peacefull nap in his belly. So, he stood up and walked off toward the mountains with Timber in his belly, not even aware of what was going on. "Should i tell her?" Pinocchio thought to himself as he walked off toward the Mountains as the zombies followed.


	6. Zombies

Last time we were with Pinocchio and Timber, She wanted Pinocchio to eat her! 0o

When he did, the duo ended up sleeping with one another. Pinocchio slept soundly with Timber in his belly, until they were interrupted by...ZOMBIE'S!?

(Part 6; Zombies!)

Pinocchio reached the mountain and spat out Timber causing her to giggle with delight.

Pinocchio was on edge because of the zombies, and because he would have to tell Timber what he saw...

"Good morning, Timber..." Pinocchio sighed with disbelief looking down at her on the mountain. "Good Morning, Pinocchio!~" Giggled Timber happily. Then She Noticed that something was wrong with Pinocchio because he's usually so happy to see her in the mornings... which was weird for her.

"D-did you sleep well...?" Pinocchio asked her, as she nodded happily, "Yes...I got a nice sleep last night. I slept hard too..." Timber said while stretching still. "What' s wrong, Pinocchio?..." Timber asked as her friend looked over his shoulder and looked in the distance.

Pinocchio sighed," Listen, Timber... when we were sleeping, i woke up and found myself being eaten by zombies and they didnt want me...They wanted You!" Pinocchio said with a panicked expression.

Timber's tail puffed up like a pompom.

"What?! Zombies?! What do they want with me!? why were they trying to get to me!?"Timber cried while holding on to Pinocchio's thumb. "Did you see who they were?!"

Pinocchio sighed again, "Timber, im sorry to tell you this, but The Mad Hatter, March Hare Doormouse and The W-..." Pinocchio caught himself before he said White Rabbit, but Timber caught on quickly and it broke His Heart." W-white Rabbit...?" Timber said, sounding heartbroken, with tears in her eyes as she hugged Pinocchio's huge fingers tightly.

"Oh... There, There...Timber...it's alright...i'm here.." Pinocchio sighed, while she cried in his hand of pointy nailed fingers. "And dont worry, Timber it's alright..." Pinocchio said as Timber hugged him firmly while he held her in his hand.

"W-where are the Z-zombies?" Timber said through tears in Pinocchio's chest, as she wouldnt ever dare let anything hurt Pinocchio not after what happened with White Rabbit...

" She's hurting i can tell..." Pinocchio thought to himself as he hugged Timber to his chest trying to keep her calm...

"I'll keep you calm, Timber..." Pinocchio said while holding her close to his heart as it calmed her down to hear him say that. Pinocchio, then walked away with her close to his heart to a safer place in Wonderland...

Pinocchio was taking Timber to a safe place in Wonderland as they got away from the zombie hoard of thier friends now turned ferral and hungry for brains, So, Pinocchio has Timber close to his chest than her getting pricked by the brambles he was going through.

"Are you alright, Timber?, Sorry you had to see that, back there..." Pinocchio said, while kneeling through the brambles holding her close to his chest so she wouldn't get pricked by the brambles. (He's so sweet to me and i dont know why...)Timber thought to herself as she thought she should respond to him, but she did because she likes talking to Pinocchio in converstaitions. Then she responded to him, "Yeah...I'm alright...Thanks, Pinocchio.."

Timber responded quietly as she held on to his shirt as his hand was underneath her, to keep her from falling.

Pinocchio had a serious expression on his face. That caused Timber to worry because she never knew he could look so...Annoyed...

Timber thought she had done something wrong. So, she asked him: "Pinocchio?"

Timber said with guilt in her heart as Pinocchio looked down at her with his eyes filled with an empty expression in them as she looked up at him with a guilt filled expression. "hmm?"

Pinocchio could kill someone with the cold glare he gave her. She didn't know what to say to him. She knew that she was trying to say something to him, but she didn't know what to say to him without annoying him more. "Timber? What do you need?..." Pinocchio spat at her coldly. "S-sorry..., I'm sorry, Pinocchio." Timber said while looking away as her tail went between her legs. Pinocchio raised an eyebrow as he rolled his eyes knew Timber wanted to say something to him, but he didn't know what she wanted from him...

When the duo got to the area Pinocchio wanted to take her, she didn't want to piss him off since it looked like she already did somehow and she loved Pinocchio. She wanted to know what was bothering him because he looked so...

Irritated...

Timber thought she had done something wrong to piss off Pinocchio because he looked unhappy about something. .She just had to know What was bothering him...

She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but she was afraid of him and she didn't want to irritate him even more than how he is now...

But she had to know what was wrong with him and why she was being so cold with her...

So, she asked again...

"Hey, Pinocchio?" asked Timber.

"What?" he spat.

"What's bothering you?..." She asked him holding her tail timidly.

He hesitated for a moment before answering her coldly.

"Why do you care?" He said coldly, not even looking her in the eye as he looked away in the distance.

Timber was hurt by his coldness. But she noticed something about him:

"Is he...crying?..." Timber thought to herself as she saw a tear trying to come out of his eyes but he wasn't letting it.

"Pinocchio..? are you crying?" Timber asked quietly.

Pinocchio didn't answer... but he knew that she wasn't going to give up on asking him if he was alright. When she tried to ask again, that's when he couldn't help it anymore. The emotion was just too much for him to handle...

He broke down in tears...

He began to cry as his tears made the flower perk up a little...

"Pinocchio?! What's wrong, little one?!" Timber said while getting caught off guard by him crying like that,

"I-im sorry Timber! Im so sorry! I've been such a jerk to you! im so sorry..." Pinocchio said while hugging her tightly, while crying hard.

Timber had never known that Pinocchio could be terrifying and so cute at the same time.

" H-hey! It's ok little one...There there..." Timber said while hugging him as he got smaller and smaller until, he was his normal size and Timber forgot how small Pinocchio actually was.

Pinocchio hugged her fluffy chest gently, as he kissed him on his forehead.

"Thank you, Timber..." Pinocchio whispered, while hugging her still.

"You're welcome, little one..~" Timber smiled, as her tail wrapped around his body like a snake. Then she disapeared out of thin air but, she was still holding him in her grasp.

Then she picked a couple of flowers and made a flower crown out of them, then she put the flower crown on Pinocchio's head causing him to giggle a little, and she did the same to herself and then released him from her tail.

Then, Pinocchio yawned cutely, making Timber blush as she ran over to him and sat next to him like a fox, wrapping her tail around his body to keep him warm, then he put his head on her belly because her belly was like a soft and fluffy pillow to him as he closed his eyes and fell asleep on her belly, causing her to giggle sweetly.

"Sweet Dreams, little one~..."Timber said sweetly, while gently stroaking his head and back.

"Thank you, Timber..." Pinocchio said sleepily, while hugging her belly as he fell asleep on her. Then the two, slept peacefully, without a care in the world...

Safe and sound...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy


	7. kidnappend

Last time we were with Pinocchio and Timber, they finally reached an area in Wonderland where they both would be safe for them both and the duo, ended up sleeping with one another under a tree and the softly warm sun which pulled them both into a deep sleep...)

( Part 7; Kidnapped..)

Timber was purring softly as Pinocchio slept soundly on her fluffy chest, and she was enjoying every second of it. Because, he looked so Adorable when he slept on her. "HE'S TOO CUTE! HE LOOKS SO ADORABLE WHEN HE'S SLEEPING AND COULD JUST EAT HIM UP!" Timber thought to herself as she blushed.

Pinocchio then snuggled her in his sleep, making her purr louder as her tail wrapped around him as she rubbed his back and head gently.

"Pinocchio...~ Wake up, little one...~" Timber purred softly as she tickled him to try to wake him up with her tail.

"Yawwwn..~ Good Mourning, Timber..." Pinocchio said while stretching in her tail fluff.

"Good Mourning, little one!~ Did You sleep well?" Timber purred softly, licking his face softly.

"Yes, I slept well! I was so warm yesterday, It was so warm last night!" Pinocchio said while hugging her softly.

"Im glad that you were cozy with me last night, little one...~" Timber said while hugging Pinocchio softly, pulling him closer to her body. Then she stood up and stretched, while Pinocchio did the same. "Wanna play with me, little one?~" Timber said, while looking like a cat, getting ready to pounce on him. "Errrr... after what happened in the forest a couple days ago im not too sure..." Pinocchio sighed slightly.

"Ohh...Come on, Please?~" Timber begged with him.

"Alright... but you are gonna eat me, try not to bite me..." Pinocchio said, while smiling awkwardly. Then she made a mischeivious smile and she proeeded to play with Pinocchio.

"You better run, Pinocchio!~" Timber laughed.

Pinocchio then turned and ran as Timber went after him laughing.

Then when the two friends got out into a open field, a giant bird swooped down and caught Pinocchio in it's talons.

"AAHHHH! MRS TIMBER!" Pinocchio cried as the bird took him away and snapped him in half and the owl flew toward the hole he came to Wonderland and threw him out of Wonderland.

"PINOCCHIO!" Timber said while going toward the hole and getting her friend back.

'Im NOT LOSING another one!" Timber thought to herself, as she went through the hole to save her friend... But before she did, she say a blue heart on the ground, she picked it up gently and it spoke...

"Timber...? Is that you?" spoke a familiar voice.

"Pinocchio! are you ok? Please, dont leave me... i dont want to lose you like how i lost White Rabbit..." Timber said, beginning to cry.

"Its ok, Timber... Im ok... but you'll have to go into my world if you want to save me and my true body, but it's highly dangerous... do you think you're up for it?..." Pinocchio asked softly

"I'll do anything for you, Pinocchio...I wont let you down.." Timber said, while hugging Pinocchio's ghost tightly...

"Good Luck, Timber!" Pinocchio said while hugging Timber sweetly.

"Thanks Pinocchio! I wont let you down!"

"How bad could his world be?..." Timber asked herself.

"I mean, his world couldnt be THAT bad...right?"

"Right...?"

Timber got through the hole to save Pinocchio, and she expected to see a bright and colorful world...But she wasn't expecting the state of the world little Pinocchio lived in...

"Pinocchio don't worry, im-" Timber cried, when she realised where she was, she thought she went through the wrong Portal for a moment...

The scene she was seeing made her feel ill. The destroyed buildings, the fire, the dead bodies, the downed helicopters and crashed tanks, the dead life everywhere. She covered her mouth in shock as she looked around at the destruction all around but she tried to not let that get to her..."Who did all of this?...This place is horrible... Is this were Pinocchio lives? Did he do all of this? Sheesh, and i thought my forest was bad..." Timber said to herself as she looked around as she walked through the destroyed city

"Pinocchio was right... this place IS BAD, like so bad i thought i was dangerous one out of the two of us... Did he do all of this...? if so, im afraid..." Timber said to herself as she looked up and saw bodies tied around the buildings by thier organs

Timber saw that and went ill, she didn't expect to look up and see that horrible sight. Her cheeks turned green and her pupils turned into skulls, as she covered her mouth and tried not to throw up

"Oh GOD...This place is HORRIBLE!

Timber didnt want to proceed, but she was doing this for Pinocchio, she didn't want to lose him, too..

"Im doing this for Pinocchio... Im doing this for Pinocchio..." Timber groaned, before she could make a movement a small girl ran out in front of her before being stopped by a huge black, wolf ran out and litterally ripped her apart in front of Timber

Timber was about to walk around until another wolf came out, and killed the black one eating the little girl's body by jumping on it, and bit it's head clean off

Timber was mortified. She had never seen such a violent world before...

Then she picked up Pinocchio's scent and followed it into a big workshop. She then heard Pinocchio's voice form somewhere.

"Timber...Im over here..." Pinocchio said, his voice sounded sad and weak. This made Timber feel horrible for him as she entered a room to her left and found Pinocchio inide of a lab tube. Strange tubes were tied to his body to give him air

"Pinocchio! There you are! Please wake up!" Timber cried as she ran over to him and gently touched the glass with her head and hands and she closed her eyes

"...Pinocchio...?" Timber choked as she felt tears well up in her eyes

When she touched the glass it was warm, as if he had been here for years... Then, she saw the small blue heart from before come out of the ground and formed a somewhat Pinocchio looking ghost and he looked at her with a happy expression

"Timber! Im glad you were able to find my body for me!" Pinocchio laughed gleefully

"Why and How are you so happy, little one? Your world is horrible! Im impressed that you can even still smile about this..." Timber said while looking away from him while trying not to cry

Pinocchio turned his head, and gasped loudly, catching Timber's attention

"Pinocchio?! What's wrong?!" Timber gasped, "Timber... if you hear footsteps...DO. NOT MOVE! OK!? You are in serious danger! My other twin: He make's his rounds around here! and this room is the first room he comes in! He my be blind, but he has an acute scence of hearing. And he can only see movement... the slightest twitch of something he will see. Just Promise me that you wont attack him even if he attacks you first, just run, ok?.." Pinocchi

whispered to her as she nodded her head as as she could see how hard he was panicking about this (other twin)...

Then before either of them could do anything... they fearfully heard footsteps...

"Just remember what i said, Ok? Dont move a muscle..." Pinocchio said quickly as he flew through the wall. Timber wondered what Pinocchio was talking about. Before, she could say anything, the door swung open and something walked through the door and walked over to her

It was that thing Pinocchio was talking about

Timber gasped but she didnt scream... She was afraid of what was walking up to her the thing was taller than her by 18 feet, she looked up at the creature with her eyes as her tail puffed up like a cloud

The other twin was a rotting version of Pinocchio, he looked down at her with eyesockets filled with rotting flesh and worms. His decaying breath was terrible for Timber to breathe

It was burning her nose and lungs. He was staring at her. Waiting for her to move. Because, she was holding her breath, because she thought he could see ANY movement. "...(please go away...)..." Timber thought to herself as he was mere inches away form her face

He kept getting closer and closer to her face as if it wanted to make her crack

"..(Please... go away)" she thought to herself

Then the other twin then snapped it's neck and truned it's self into a centipede and rolling an eyeball out of it's mouth and watching her closely. "TIMBER, RUN IT CAN SEE YOU NOW RUN!" Pinocchio cried as he vanished into his body

Timber didnt take any chances... she darted past the creature, making it angry. and it chased after her, hungerly

She ran as fast as she could to get away from the creature

Then the creature knew that it wouldn't catch her like this, so it went below ground and popped up in front of her and pinned her down firmly

She was breathing heavily like a frightened rabbit, she knew what was going to happen...and she didn't like it...

Then the other twin opened it's mouth and drooled all over her to make her easier to eat because her fluffy body would make her difficult to swallow

Then the creature the leaned down and growled at her, making her tremble a small bit. Then she gasped as the monster lunged toward her. Then someone else was there as well but before Timber could see who it was they were plunged into warm, wet darkness...

(12 hours later...)

Timber woke up; exusted.

To her joy, she woke up to a small body on her stomach...

It was Pinocchio...

Timber gasped with glee shooting in her voice:

"PINOCCHIO!" Timber cried as she hugged him as he woke up from falling unconsious.

She began to cry as she hugged her wooden friend tightly in a hug, till he couldn't really breathe."Awwwww...~ I missed you too, Timber" Pinocchio giggled sweetly while hugging her back.

"Eewwwwww... Im all covered in stomach juice!... gross..." Timber groaned.

Pinocchio couldn't help but laugh at her being dramatic.

"Are you laughing at me, little one?!" Timber gasped, while Pinocchio laughed harder at her drama. "Maybe...(snurk!) " Pinocchio laughed trying to not laugh at her.

Timber was in a playful mood now, so she pinned Pinocchio down and started to tickle him with her tail.

"Wait! Wait! Let's go back to Wonderland first!" Pinocchio exclaimed. Stopping Timber from doing anything to him.

Then, Pinocchio and Timber went back to Wonderland and went to play with Timber in the forest of Wonderland...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow will be more chapthers what is next for pinocchio and timber


	8. Angry luigi's new mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry luigi decides to visit pinocchio and brings bill along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry luigi is finally here

Last time we were with Pinocchio and Timber, Timber had to go to Pinocchio's world to go and save him from the Other Twin [Anti Pinocchio] and they made it out alive, safe and sound...let's see what the duo are doing now...)

meanwhile on earth

it's been two weeks after helping Pinocchio become a real boy angry Luigi said and put down a comic of scooby doo .

Maybe I should visit but i should bring bill

Angry Luigi used his speed to arrive at bills place

Angry luigi greeted bill's parents and knocked on a door

Come in bill said

Angry luigi went in

Hey angry Luigi bill said what's up

Nothing just going to see Pinocchio angry luigi said it's been two weeks

Can I come Bill said I got gadgets

Sure angry Luigi said and teleported them to Italy

There was chaos fires everywhere broken houses but it was starting to get cleared up

Woah man this is like war Bill said

World war 3 angry Luigi said with a amry cap

There was a hole with light coming out

Pinocchio is in there angry Luigi I'm sure of it 

But what if he didn't go in Bill said

Stay here angry Luigi said in case he didn't then follow me

Angry Luigi starred at the hole

Let's a go angry Luigi said and jumped in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like angry luigi has some exploring to do


	9. exploring the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry luigi explores the other wonderland in hopes of finding pinocchio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Angry luigi find pinocchio

( Last time Angry luigi and bill decided to visit pinocchio but came only to end up in a new adventure )

Angry Luigi rushed through a dark and bloody forest leaving a green trail behind

Yucko angry Luigi said and ran faster

I wonder how alem is doing

Meanwhile alem angry Luigi's brother was playing 2k20

Ah this is the life alem said

Meanwhile

Bill saw a picture of geppeto and Pinocchio but broken

Oh no Bill said this isn t happening

I gotta find al before he goes insane of being alone Bill said

Wait nah Pinocchio's down there if he comes out first I watch him Bill said I can do this 

Meanwhile

Angry Luigi stepped on a bridge and it fell

Some zombies surrounded angry Luigi

Okay pin heads has anyone here seen a puppet Angry luigi asked

The zombies moaned

I'll take that as a no angry Luigi said and shot thunder to them

Angry Luigi sped past the dying zombies and left

Angry Luigi passed by a certain beast

Pinocchio angry Luigi called out

Later

Angry Luigi saw a batch of berries

Maybe they're poisonous angry Luigi said and used his watch as a scanner

Thanks blue fairy angry Luigi said remembering his past adventures

Nope not poison angry Luigi said and ate

One

That's all for now

next is back to pinocchio .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we will see pinocchio folks


	10. Queen of hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinocchio and timber encounter the queen of hearts

(Chapter 10 The Queen of Hearts)

It was strangely cold in Wonderland for Pinocchio and Timber, but they didn't seem to mind the little chill in the air...and besides.. they were too busy playing together in the flowers, anyway... they were playing hide and seek with one another, and Pinocchio was seeking and Timber was making it easy for him, because she had his hat on her head, which gave her away as she giggled knowing that she and Pinocchio were having fun with one another in the flowers of Wonderland, giggling happily with one another as they played.

"You'll Never find Me, Pinocchio!~" Timber laughed as Pinocchio looked down at her, because he was in his monster form, and he was huge. "I'm gonna get you, Timber!" Pinocchio chuckled, as he got on his knees and pinned her tail underneath his clawed hand, and picked her up gently by the waist, and put her on his nose to look at her with his eyes up close...

"Gotcha." Pinocchio said, while she looked at him in his eyes as she lost herself in them...

Timber then felt hypnotized by Pinocchio's eyes, before he looked away from Timber to the ground for a moment...

Then, Timber climbed on his shoulder as he looked back to his nose only to see that she was gone! "What the- -!?" Sighed Pinocchio as he looked for Timber, only to see that she's on his shoulder. "What?! How do you get THERE?!" Pinocchio exclaimed, looking at her with his eyes, while raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I climbed on your shoulder, as you looked down at the ground!" Timber laughed. As Pinocchio gave her a sigh as he rolled his eyes, because she tricked him.

"Well, what do you want to do now, Pinocchio?" Timber asked.

"Hmmm... I'm not sure...maybe we can make flower crowns again- - OW!" snapped Pinocchio, as he groaned in pain, because something had stabbed him in the ankle.

He looked down at the ground in anger to see a walking card with a spear, poking him in the ankle as more were coming toward him. "WHAT'S WRONG!?" Timber cried, as she noticed the spade card stabbing her friend in the ankle with a heart shaped spear.

Timber then leaped down from Pinocchio's shoulder and pinned the spade card down and snarled at it, startling it greatly. "WHY DID YOU STAB PINOCCHIO?!" Timber snarled as Pinocchio just gently took his pointer and middle fingers and pulled her away from the spade card as she growled at it menacingly. Then, just before Timber or Pinocchio were aware of what's going on, 2 arrows filled with sleeping toxins shot both Pinocchio and Timber in thier backs. Causing them both to pass out...

\- Inside the walls of the heart castle...

"Uhhg... my head... what happened..?" Pinocchio groaned as he was back in his "normal" form. and shortly after he said that, he realised that he was tied up upside down from the celling! "What the- - ?! Where am i?" Pinocchio said to himself as he found himself in a cage beside a beautiful throne that was shaped like a heart. "Ahhhh~ you're awake, dear child!" said a mysterious woman standing in front of him from below. "Uhh... hello there ma'am! Pinocchio said while looking down at her with an uneasy look.

" Well, you're mine, dear child, all mine!" said The Lady while she put her finger underneath his chin, causing him to flinch a little. " Wheres Timber?.." Pinocchio asked himself as he didn't notice what was happening to his clothes . They were turning into red and white clothes with hearts on them. then his hair turned white as his eyes turned silver. As a golden chain was now around his neck like a collar, then he was put under a spell to fall in love with her instead of Timber. "Dont worry about her, child... she never loved you... she's just a temptress wanting your body... she left you behind and now your'e mine now child..."

"All mine, forever...~"

oh no will Pinocchio be okay find out next time.


	11. Queen of hearts part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> timber wakes up in a cell can she save pinocchio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time we ended up on a cliffhanger

Last time we were with Pinocchio and Timber, The duo were playing tag with one another and then they were attacked by cards?... Let's see where Timber is)

(The Queen of Hearts part 2)

Timber woke up in a dungeon down in the depths of The Queen of Heart's castle, and she immediately noticed that something was wrong. Pinocchio was missing! She was flung into protection mode, because she didnt see Pinocchio in the cell with her and she was worried about him because she didn't know where he was...so she wanted to get out of there, but she couldn't move. because an iron heart was attatched to her ankle, enableing her to move her leg.

Then she heard the sound of high heels coming down the steps to her cell.

"Oh... it's you.. Timber... so happy to see you again after 14 years of your meadling.." The Queen of Hearts said while pulling out little Pinocchio from behind her, holding his hand gently.

"PINOCCHIO!" Timber cried, while she looked at him and looked at the Queen with rage. "What did you do to Him?!" Timber growled at her as she saw what the queen had done to Pinocchio.

"Look, Pinocchio, it's mean old Timber..." said the Queen holding his hand.

"Ggrrrrr...SHUT UP! Give me back my friend!" Timber snapped at her through the bars.

"She's the one who left you behind, Pinocchio..." The Queen said, ignoreing Timber's threats.

"dont worry Timber! i'll take good care of your friend"

"YOU HURT ONE HAIR ON HIS HEAD AND ILL FIND OUT AND KILL YOU!" Timber snarled

"Dont worry, Pinocchio...- -

I'll come and save you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT's up to timber to save pinocchio


	12. Queen of hearts part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timber has to save pinocchio

(Last time we were with Pinocchio and Timber, She found out that The Queen of Hearts had mind controlled Pinocchio and now she had to stop The Queen of Hearts from hurting Pinocchio, or turning him against her, so she is going to break out of captivity and save him!)

(Chapter 12; The Queen of Hearts part 3)

(The Queen of Hearts had taken Pinocchio away and mind controlled Pinocchio to obey her command, and now Timber will stop at nothing to try and stop her and save Pinocchio from getting hurt or worse... )

'Dont worry, Pinocchio, i'm coming, little one!' Timber thought to herself as she tried to wriggle free from the ankle shackle, but, to no avail... Then she went into her twisted form and the ankle shackle snapped without any problem... "Im coming, Pinocchio!" Timber said while dashing upstairs and looking for the throne room to find Pinocchio and The Queen of Hearts.

She played it safe for now, by going invisible and being as quiet as possible.(5 minutes later...)

She was looking for Pinocchio, when she finally found him with his head in a guillotine, and the blade getting ready to chop his head off, just like white rabbit..."PINOCCHIO!" Timber said while running over to him, and breaking the guillotine and freeing him from it. "Dont worry, little one...You're safe now..." Timber said while hugging Pinocchio tightly to her chest fluff, as he broke out of the trance The Queen of Hearts put on him. "Huh...? Timber...What happened... where am I ?" Pinocchio asked himself as Timber hugged him tightly.

"Pinocchio... I missed you so much, did she hurt you, little one?" Timber said, while she hugged him tightly to her chest. " No...but she was gonna..." Pinocchio said hugging her, at the verge of tears... "Oh, Dont cry, little one...~ You're safe now..." Timber said while bringing Pinocchio closer to her mouth and she opened it slightly wide enough to put his head in. Then he reached up to her mouth with his hand and put it on her tongue and she picked him up and put him in her mouth and swallowed him whole and she enjoyed his flavor of strawberry banana. Then, she left the castle after she left a note for the Queen of Hearts for kidnapping her friend and trying to hurt him...

Timber was about to ask Pinocchio if he was alright, because she didn't hear a thing from him since they left the castle... So, Timber found a comfortable place to check on him to see if he was alright.

"Pinocchio?... Are you alright, little one? You have been awful quiet since we left the Castle.." Timber asked Pinocchio through the walls of her belly, and she was worried about him since he was so quiet... When she didn't get a responce from her friend, she began to worry she put her ear up to her stomach to hear Pinocchio sleeping soundly, and she let out a sigh of relief and she wiped the sweat off her forehead and she stood up and 2 of her 8 tails were rubbing the sides of her belly, and when she was about to go to get rest for tomorrow she felt Pinocchio moving around a small bit in her belly, causing her to giggle a little, because it tickled her a little.

"Sweet Dreams, Little Pinocchio..~" Timber purred in her sleep and proceeded to hear Pinocchio's heartbeat with hers...

Then she heard Pinocchio singing to himself as he was asleep, and it brought to Timber's attention that his voice was beautiful to listen to...

" When you wish upon a Star..

Makes no difference on who you are...

Anything your heart desires will come to you...

If your heart is in a dream...

No request is too extreme...

When you wish upon a star as dreamers do...

Fate is kind...

She brings to those who love

The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing...

Like a bolt out of the blue...

Fate steps in and see's you through...

When you wish upon a star...

Your dreams come true...~"

Pinocchio and Timber then both feel asleep smiling with each other knowing there was nothing to worry about and they were in each other's care... and when they wake up tomorrow they will play in the fields of Wonderland... and Visit the other side of Wonderland and see what is going on around there...

(Safe and sound~...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder whats next for this duo


	13. wolf chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill must escape some wolves

Angry luigi stirred in his sleep then got up and heared a howl

Bill was running away from some wolves

wait a minute Bill said and pulled out a ice gun and froze the wolves

I win Bill said

angry Luigi please come soon Bill said

help honest John said he had scared and burnt marks

not happung bill said and tied him up

now Gideon oh there he is Bill said and tied him up.

meanwhile 

some coyotes came near angry luigi 

yikes Angry luigi said then looked at the watch.

Come on ommitrix Angry luigi said and pressed the core down

Angry luigi grew orange fur then black blades on his wirsts then landed down and did a heroic pose

Rath is about nine feet tall. He resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with scruffy fur and one black claw coming out of each wrist. He has no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes. He has stripes on his shoulders, head and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands and feet and half-white eyebrows. The Omnitrix symbol is located in the center of his chest.

here comes rath rath said and started punching coyotes . One coyote leaped toward rath who hit it with a log then rath kicked a coyote then roared Let me tell ya something weird coyotes Rath is number one around here Rath said as the coyotes ran.

Rath Timed out 

That was weird Angry luigi said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is next for angry luigi


	14. danger roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinocchio and timber prepare to go down some danger roads

Last time we were with Pinocchio and Timber, She had found and saved Pinocchio from The Queen of Hearts. And Now she was about to wake up from her slumber with Pinocchio in her belly, but she didn't want to let him out, namely because they were going to the other side of Wonderland, the more dangerous side of it...)

(Chapter 14 Danger Roads...)

On a rainy day in Wonderland, Timber was slowly waking up from a deep slumber with little Pinocchio in her belly, he was also sleeping soundly as well, and he was sleeping heavily, and he was comfy in her soft belly he was about to wake up too... Then he woke up as Timber rolled on her back and stretched out like a cat, as she yawned wide as she felt her stomach move..."Aww...looks like Pinocchio is awake...~" Timber thought to herself as she put lip balm on her lips..

She then stretched like a cat again while keeping her mouth open for him to climb out.

He did just that...

"Good mourning, Pinocchio!~" Timber purred softly, while she purred as she coiled around his body. As he was on the grass in front of her.

"Good Mourning, Timber!" Pinocchio said while hugging her fluffy chest as her tail wrapped around his body snuggly, drying him off as he shivered a little, because the dark, rainy clouds above them made the atmostspere around them cold and unwelcoming...

"Did you sleep well, little one?~" Timber asked him sweetly, while licking his face like a cat.

"Yep! I slept pretty hard, as well" Pinocchio responded.

Timber then stretched out like a cat again. Yawning strongly.

"Are you ready to go to the other side of Wonderland, little one?~" Timber said holding out her huge paw, to hold his tiny hands.

Pinocchio nodded his head and took her paw as she put her claws away to not harm him.

Then Timber realised that Pinocchio hadn't eaten in days... So, she asked him if he was hungry.

"Pinocchio you didn't eat in days... aren't you starving by now?" Timber said, while pulling him closer to her sides.

"Oh no, it's Ok Mrs Timber! You dont have to worry about me! I can go for 340 years without eating! Isn't that kinda cool?" Pinocchio laughed with comfedence sparking in his voice.

Timber was shocked by what she heard. "340 years?! that's crazy!" She gasped as they walked down a yellow brick road toward the more darker side Wonderland...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like pinocchio and timber are headed for danger


	15. Enter chrissy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy arrives at wonderland

Chrissy came out of a portal

Chissy had two pigtails and wore a blue jacket and brown shows and wore a pink ommitrix

Angry Luigi I'm after you Chrissy said and laughed

Meanwhile

Thanks for saving me Timber Pinocchio said

Anything for you Pinocchio Timber said

Meanwhile angry Luigi was relaxing

When a cat Came

I know you angry Luigi said and shot crystals to the cat hitting it

Bye angry Luigi said and ran off

The cat was in front of angry Luigi and used it's tail to whack angry Luigi to the water

Oh come on angry luigi said and landed in the water

Meanwhile Bill saw a small blue hat

Jiminy Bill said then saw a store that was empty

Sweet free food Bill said and ran off

thankyoudoggo


	16. the other side of wonderland

(Last time we were with Pinocchio and Timber, They were on their way to the other side of Wonderland, the More dangerous side of Wonderland...)

(Chapter 16; the other side of Wonderland)

Timber and Pinocchio were on their way to the other side of Wonderland, as the dark and stormy clouds swirled overhead, they were making Pinocchio fearful for what is to come. But Timber wasn't afraid of no silly clouds, so she held Pinocchio's hand warmly as she giggled to herself happily because she had someone else with her, Because, she would never go there by herself...

She saw Pinocchio shivering a little as he was looking ahead from where they were...so she asked him if he was alright...

"Pinocchio? are you alright, little one...?"Timber asked him as she wrapped him in her big fluffy Tail and put him on her chest and pulled him closer to her. "O-Oh! Yes, i'm alright Timber... It's just that place looks scary..." Pinocchio said, while hugging her neck a little..

" Oh... it's alright little one, i know how it feels to be afraid of a scary place you've never been before... but don't worry, I'm here for you, Pinocchio!~" Timber purred as she snuggled his chest making him feel safer. "Thanks, Timber!" Pinocchio smiled, making her smile, while she blushed cutely.

She then placed Pinocchio down and he turned his attention to something in the distance, it was some kind of wisp..."Hello there, little fella!" Pinocchio said sweetly there were more of them and the little blue wisp took Pinocchio's finger and guided him as Timber followed slowly behind, as she watched the little wisp closely...The wisps led the duo to a mist filled forest and Timber held Pinocchio's hand with her huge Paw and held it firmly as she looked ahead with dismay...

"Timber? What's wrong?" Pinocchio said while looking at her with an uneasy look. "When we go in here, promise me you WONT run off, Ok?" Timber said while looking at him with the look of uneasiness. "O-ok Timber..." Pinocchio said while she smiled with him in agreement..

(Chapter 16, part 2; Meeting danger)

Timber and Pinocchio were slowly walking through the quiet land of Shadowsoul Wood, and Timber was refusing to let go of Pinocchio's little gloved hands, and Pinocchio was on edge again, because he had no idea on what was in his surroundings... and he hate's that when it happens... Timber then stopped in her tracks and she listened for something, because she heard something in the distance of the silence of the Shadowsoul forest... Pinocchio was unsure of something he heard as well, but he wasn't looking ahead when he felt something on his face, Timber let go of Pinocchio's hand to listen for the sound she was listening for.

"MMPH!" Pinocchio cried as he was in a bear's maw. Timber didn't know she'd find her friend in a bear's mouth, being swallowed alive, without her knowing until she turned her head and was about to say something to Pinocchio only to find he is gone.

"Pinocchio? PINOCCHIO! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Timber cried as she began to panic, then before she could realise what was happening, her head was shoved into a bloody maw as she cried out in surprise. Then she is also swallowed whole by a big, black, bear named Deathmaw.

The bear was satisfied with Timber and Pinocchio inside of it.

"Eeeewww... Gross...'gasp!' Timber!" Pinocchio smiled as she joined him.

"Pinocchio!" Timber said pulling him in a hug, while she kissed him on his forehead.

Causing him to giggle cutely, which made Timber laugh aloud as she blushed a small bit..

(Awwwww... he's too precious for this world!~ HE'S TOO CUTE!) Timber said to herself as she pulled Pinocchio into a hug.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Timber asked with dismay in her voice.

"Like this!" Pinocchio said happily, as he told her, as he began to say things that didn't make scence to Timber as his nose began to grow and it grew sharper and pointier.

Then, he snapped his nose off and stabbed the sides of the bear's stomach, setting them free from their prison. "TA-DAH! I did it!" Pinocchio laughed, as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Oh, Pinocchio, Thank you!" Timber cried as she wrapped around Pinocchio's waist with her tail, while she practicly crushed him with her tail as they quickly made their way through the Shadowsoul Forest... to get to another Kingdom in the distance, The Candy Kingdom; Land of sweets...


	17. flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinocchio wonders what happened to angry luigi

Pinocchio and timber was playing around until something fell out of Pinocchio's pocket

It was a picture of him and angry Luigi in a alleyway

Who's that timber asked

My friend angry Luigi Pinocchio said

Flashback

I can move Pinocchio said

I can talk he said again

The blue fairy giggled

Hi Pinocchio I'm angry Luigi

Pinocchio smiled

Flashback end

He was a good friend Pinocchio said

Flashback 2

al sneaked inside to see pinocchio locked up

what happend al asked

stromboli locked me up when i tried to leave pinocchio said

al took out a metal cap and went metal al

and broke the cage

freedom al shouted

who are you stromboli said

al kicked his fat belly then turned back to normal

wanna go home al asked

yeah pinocchio said

Flashback 3

Lampwick had turned into a donkey

Pinocchio grew donkey ears and a tail

What will I do Pinocchio said

Angry Luigi came in and grabbed Pinocchio and ran out

Flashback over

Nice guy timber said softly

A drone was spying on them

Meanwhile angry Luigi was following a one eared rabbit

Why am I doing this angry Luigi said and heard a explosion

Angry Luigi jumped on a tree

Chaos angry Luigi said and looked

That's definitely Pinocchio I just hope I'm not too late

Angry Luigi said and dashed off

thankyoudoggo


	18. Angry luigi vs chrissy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When pinocchio and timber are in danger angry luigi arrives

Last time pinocchio and timber was thinking about angry luigi meanwhile angry luigi was following a rabbit when he heard a explosion Will angry luigi finally find pinocchio 

Some drones surrounded Pinocchio and Timber

Pinocchio get in my mouth limber said it party time

Pinocchio climbed in limber's mouth

Timber smashed 6 of the drones

Then used her tail to whack the rest away

Chrissy came and kicked limber in the gut causing her to spit out Pinocchio

A green blur picked up Pinocchio and left

Angry Luigi! Chrissy shouted and sent some more drones after angry Luigi

Angry Luigi Pinocchio said you saved me

Eh no problem angry Luigi said and placed Pinocchio down

Run buddy and stay out of trouble

It's time to rumble angry Luigi said as drones were headed toward him

Timber stepped on the drones

Thanks angry Luigi said

Chrissy kicked angry Luigi to a tree

Okay that's it angry Luigi said and tried to hit Chrissy with a kick

Chrissy dodged and punched angry Luigi then kicked him away then shot a plasma blast but angry luigi dodged

Angry Luigi took out a fire flower

fire rose around angry luigi as his clothes changed to white and he had a white hat angry luigi shot a few poses 

Time to feel the burn angry Luigi said and spin jumped Chrissy then shot a super fire ball

Chrissy got up this isn t over she said and flew away

Gotta find Pinocchio angry Luigi said and rushed and then found him

Angry Luigi your okay Pinocchio said

So that's angry Luigi timber said

My name is limber

Nice to meet you angry Luigi said

Come on Pinocchio I've come to take you home angry Luigi said

But I can't go back Pinocchio said

Won't your father be worried angry Luigi asked

Pinocchio got sad

So you wanna stay angry Luigi asked Pinocchio

Yes limber is all I have left Pinocchio said

So geppeto angry Luigi spoke

He passed away Timber said sadly.

Well you got me angry Luigi said

Thanks Pinocchio said

Angry Luigi bill spoke on a walkie talkie

Yeah angry Luigi said

Good news and bad news Bill said

I caught honest John and Gideon but fell in that hole Bill said

And I'm in a dark area

Hold on we're coming angry Luigi said

Guys I'm going to save my friend angry Luigi said and took out a cape feather

Transformation sequence start

The background was yellow

Angry Luigi took out a cape feather and went cape angry Luigi

Transformation sequence end

Angry Luigi flew away

Well I guess that leave the two of us Pinocchio said


	19. candy land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinocchio and timber arrive at candy land

(Last time we were with Pinocchio and Timber, they were nearly killed by drones but angry luigi came and then battled chrissy )

(Chapter 20; King Candy)

While Pinocchio and Timber were exiting The Shadowsoul Forest, and Pinocchio spotted a bright and happy looking Kingdom of Sweets in the distance, and he looked gleeful about it.

His rosy cheeks were filled with excitement as they approached the boarder of the Candy Kingdom. "So, Timber...What is this place? It's very colorful and vibrant!" Pinocchio smiled at her, but before she could respond, she put her paw on his chest as they arrived.

"Watch this, Little one!" Timber laughed as she dashed out into the bright pink road of sweet smelling strawberry soda, and her body turned into a candy themed outfit and her dark brown tail and hair turned into a pastel pink as her clothes did the same, and her eyes turned into a light pastel blue. "Well, what do you think, Pinocchio?~" Timber said while wrapping her tail around him gently. "Go ahead, little one step out there and be like me!" Timber said.

"Well... Ok.." Pinocchio said, while slowly stepping out onto the bright pink road and his outfit changed just like hers. His hair smelled like peppermint and his eyes turned into a slightly brighter blue, as his bow tie turned into blue licorice as the middle of the bow turned into a light and dark blue Peppermint and his, overalls turned white as his shoes and hair turned white and smelled like sugarcane. "Woah! Smell weird... like pure sugar..." Pinocchio said smiling slightly, while looking at his new body.

"Yep! How do you feel about that, little one?" Timber asked him as she wrapped her tail around him. And the duo then walked toward a huge, sugarcane castle in the distance.

"Hello guys!" Timber said while waving at 6 Oreo guards and they let her pass, but then they shoved their spears in his face trying to stab him. "Who's the kid, Timber?" one of the Oreos said, while they surrounded Pinocchio to get a better look at him. "Guys.. stop... it's ok, he's with me... and his name is Pinocchio..." Timber said while pulling Pinocchio away from the guards and took him to a throne room where a small king sat on his throne, he appeared to be sleeping...

" King Candy, King Candy! Wake up, King Candy!" Timber said while shaking King Candy gently to wake him up. "Hello, there Timber! I haven't seen you in an age! Im so glad you are coming to visit me here in Sugar Rush!" King Candy said while hugging Timber tightly. Then he noticed little Pinocchio looking around at the huge throne room. "And who is this young man you have with you, Timber?" King Candy said while running over to Pinocchio and getting a look at him. "Oh, this is Pinocchio! He isn't from Wonderland, and Pinocchio this is King Candy, the King of Sugar Rush!" Timber said while King Candy was checking Pinocchio's clothes out by lifting his wooden arms up to look at him closer. "E-errr... Hello your majesty.." Pinocchio said while smiling awkwardly. "Ho Ho! Sorry about that! Just had to make sure you weren't armed, Greetings Dear boy, My name is King Candy! Im the king of Sugar Rush!" said the King warmly, shaking Pinocchio's hand, which was bigger than his hand.


	20. Eaten alive

Last time we were with Pinocchio and Timber, They had met the king of Sugar Rush: King Candy, They didn't stay there too long because, Timber was getting sick of the sweet smell of candy quickly.. and she was getting hungry, and she was about to take a bite out of King Candy... but luckily for him, Pinocchio was there for him to save him from a hungry Timber...)

(Chapter 21; Eaten Alive...)

Pinocchio and Timber were on their way back to Timber's forest to hunt, and because she couldn't leave Pinocchio alone by himself for a while, she had to leave with him to let him do his own thing while she hunts for food... But he has to stay in a far distance away from her so he wouldn't have to worry about her attacking him by mistake...

"OK, Pinocchio, I have to let you sit here while I hunt for food... I don't want to attack you by accident again..." Timber said while moving some hair from his face. Then, they were interrupted by her stomach letting out a loud gurgle of hunger as she made a sad face as she rubbed her belly with sadness. "Don't worry, Timber! I'm sure you'll have a nice dinner soon enough..." Pinocchio said while smiling at her gleefully.

"Thanks, little one..." Timber said, while patting his head gently. "Well, I'll be over there playing in those flowers! Just holler if you need me!" Pinocchio laughed as they waved to each other before splitting up with each other.

Timber didn't make it far from Pinocchio before her hunger got the better of her, and she was now crazy for Pinocchio.

Crazy for his flesh...

Pinocchio turned around and saw a hungry, snarling Timber running at him hungerly. That made him almost jump out of his skin in fear as his heart fell light, and he went a ghostly white as he was a little bit faster than Timber but that didn't matter, since she was gaining on him quickly and swiftly...

"COME HERE, LITTLE ONE! I ONLY WANT TO BITE YOUR HEAD OFF!" Timber snarled at him as she went on all fours and she was gaining on him. What she said, scared him to death.

She was hungry for him... hungry for his blood...

Pinocchio then dived into a downed tree trunk, and Timber then got stuck in the hole he went through after getting stuck trying to do the same.

"GET OVER HERE!" Timber snarled hungerly at him as he backed away from her powerful, snapping jaws of sharp teeth, snapping hungerly, through the tree trunk to get him, then she tried to pull herself out, but she was stuck in there...

"T-Timber?... Are you Okay?..." Pinocchio shivered as she tried to pull herself out, but she was only hurting herself in the process...

"Come...Here...My...Dear..." Timber said, exhausted from trying to pull herself out from the tree, and also trying to get to Pinocchio through the tree...While, her stomach made some concerning noises.

"Timber...? can you promise me that you won't hurt me if i help you?..." Pinocchio sighed while he was slowly approaching Timber's face, His blue eyes watching her carefully...

"Ugghh... Stupid tree... Yeah, I promise that i won't eat you, little one..." Timber said as her stomach groaned loudly with hunger as she held herself back as to not attack him..

"Alright... Just please don't bite me..." Pinocchio said worridly, as he slowly approached her face, looking defeated... Pinocchio then firmly pressed on her face as she pulled outward as well. Her mane was caught on the tree but the struggling they were doing managed to unhook it from the wood.

"There we are!" Pinocchio laughed as she shot out of the log and shook some bark out of her mane and tail. Her stomach made more concerning noises as she growled at him as he backed away slowly.

"Now, since you're out of there...YOUR MINE!" She growled as she lunged at him and pinned him down and growled at him hungerly. "AAH! OH NO!" Pinocchio gasped as she was on top of him and she pinned him down as she smiled widely at him. She was drooling all over his face and that made him worry, She then stood up and picked Pinocchio up by the legs and she held him over her now open dark, open maw of darkness and hunger.

"Please... Just Please be gentle..." Pinocchio sighed with dismay as she split her cheeks to eat him.

She could tell he was exhausted... So, she decided to eat him safely, by slowly lowering him into her mouth, and she was being gentle with his body as she ate him whole slowly, as he accepted his fate of being eaten by Timber. So he let her plunge him in warm, wet, darkness

now to angry Luigi stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is next for this duo will angry luigi find bill


	21. looking for bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry luigi looks for bill

Bill where are you angry Luigi asked holding a walkie talkie and running at high speeds

I ran from a big bear then ended up in candy land help me Bill said

I'm on my way angry luigi said

30 minutes later

Angry Luigi arrived at candy land

Bill angry Luigi called out

Hey bro alem tuber said

Bro angry Luigi said what are you doing here

I heard of this place saw Oreos alem answered

That does it we gotta find Bill angry Luigi said

Bills at home I took him there alem said

Good now let's find Pinocchio angry Luigi said

Guards were surrounding them holding candy canes

Sorry for short chapter but how will our heroes escape.


	22. battling candy guards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can angry luigi and alem tuber work together

last time angry Luigi tries to look for Bill but found his bro but found alem tuber and the duo got surrounded by guards 

Alem took out a music box

I am gummy bear I am gummy bear the music played

The gummy bears started dancing

Angry Luigi took out a pow block and slammed it causing the gummy bears to fly to the sky

Then it was raining candy

Angry Luigi and alem tuber ate them

Awesome angry Luigi said now let's find Pinocchio

Angry Luigi started running with super speed

Alem flew after him

Meanwhile a queen was on a throne

Have you brought the boy she asked

No sorry the men said

Are you kidding me the queen said

I need that puppets magic the queen said

Hello Chrissy said maybe I can help you

Chrissy smirked let's have some fun Chrissy said.


	23. Brothers divide

last time angry Luigi and alem battled some gummy bears and won .meanwhile Chrissy agreed to help the queen capture Pinocchio.

Angry Luigi I think we should split up alem said.

I'll look over here and you go to the dark forest alem said.

Fine angry Luigi said and ran through the dark forest with super speed

Meanwhile alem saw Pinocchio walk in with a giant.

Who is that alem said.

Looks like I should stake out for a bit alem said.

Meanwhile.

Angry Luigi stopped and saw a big bear.

the bear roars at angry luigi and tries to swipe him with it's claws

Angry Luigi dashes and starts punching the bear and kickes him in the gut .

the bear scrathes angry Luigi and throws him away.

It's time to burn this forest down to the ground angry said and took out a fire flower 

fire went around angry luigi as it rose up and angry luigi's clothes changed to white angry luigi tapped his shoes which turned orange

Oh yeah angry Luigi said and shot a firestream at the bear also causing a forest fire

Well bye angry Luigi said and used fire to lift himself to the sky and out off the dark forest

Angry Luigi just stared

Pinocchio he called out

The end for this chapter


	24. ammenisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinocchio starts to hurt timber must help him

(Since the last time we were with Pinocchio and Timber, Timber had accidentally eaten Pinocchio in one of her little hunger moments... but dont worry, He's fine now, since Timber spat him out a couple of minutes ago... and now Timber had fallen asleep again, this time with little Pinocchio by her side next to her chest, keeping him and herself warm with her tail wrapping around them like a blanket, since it get's cold at night in Wonderland... Unfortunately, for Timber... She was about to have a nightmare about Pinocchio again...)

(Chapter 25 ; Amnesia...)

Timber woke up in a strange place. It was dark and cold.. She then immediately started to look for Pinocchio, since his was not there, but when she tried to stand up her legs were shackled to the wall with a dark, rusted chain, that made her legs itch since the rust was rubbing off in her fur, making it itch, driving her crazy to scratch the chain off of her ankle.

"Stupid chain!" She spat as she riggled free from the chain around her ankles, as she was on the hard, stone, ground around her, making her back ache. She was itching the spot where her chains were. She then started to look for Pinocchio, since he wasn't by her side where he would be. She then began to smell the dead air to try to smell Pinocchio's scent to find him...

And she smelled his scent...He was nearby...

This made Timber perk a lot as her fluffy Tail was wagging happily, waiting to see those beautiful blue eyes she would always lose herself in... but instead of Hearing Pinocchio, she heard the sound of chains being dragged across the darkness of the shadowy abyss which surrounded her from all sides...

Then... She felt a familiar pressence, It was Pinocchio, But something wasn't right... She then saw Pinocchio walking through the door to her right, and she was so happy to see the adorable happy face, but, she was sadly mistaken...

Pinocchio slowly waked through the doorway to Timber's right, and she almost sprung up and nearly dashed over to him as he walked through the doorway, until she was stopped by what she saw next... And what she saw next, absolutely crushed her heart in sadness...

His hair was messy..

His eyes were dark and lifeless...

His face was pale and broken...

He has a forced smile upon his face the reached the sides of his cheeks...

He was skinny and bony...

And he had chains all over his arms and ankles...

He was the one who was making that sound...

And he has a strange circle around his chest, digging into his heart...

He was Broken and hurting...

Timber gasped, as she saw the once happy- go- Lucky friend that was now the broken monster, just ahead of her a few feet away. "Pinocchio?!" Timber cried as Pinocchio stopped and turned to her and stared at her and she struggled to hold back tears to see the broken child in front of her... Pinocchio was twitching a small bit, but he was breathing heavily at her as if he was struggling to breathe... "T...im...ber...?" Pinocchio said while he choked on some black liguid coming out of his mouth..

"Oh my god! Who did this to you, my dear?" Timber said while she offered a hug to the broken friend before her. Pinocchio's eyes were leaking a black ooze that burned the ground around him.

"Why... are you...here, Timber...? It's not safe...for you...here" Pinocchio gurgled trying to not have a toxic black waterfall of tar around Timber come out of his mouth.

" I actually have no idea on how i got here, little one..." Timber said while slowly approching the child before her, with tears in her eyes.

"Timber... you need...to run... im not...what I...was before..." Pinocchio said while dropping down to his knees as Timber backed away slowly...

She didn't want to leave Pinocchio behind, but she didn't want to have to hurt Pinocchio either...

Pinocchio's face then exploded, sending out a parasite that wanted to kill her. She then ran away as Pinocchio gained on her quickly and swiftly, coming up on her quickly, now he jumped on her, and pinned her down and was now on top of her, restricting her movement.

She was terrified, she was crying hard and she was pale and shaking. Then, Pinocchio lunged down and took a chunk out of her, but, before he got to her face, she shot upward with a gasp of fear, as she woke up in cold sweat... she looked around and saw that she was in Wonderland again... With Pinocchio on her chest, sleeping soundly.

She let out a sigh of relief as she realised it was just a nightmare, just like the one she had before... then, she laid down on her back, as Pinocchio was still sleeping, alive and well... perfectly fine as he breathed softly as Timber felt his rhythmic heartbeat on her chest with hers... so she sighed again, and rubbed his back gently with her hand as she covered him with her tail as she drifted back to sleep, sharing a dream with the wooden boy, about riding on a whale named Monstro...

Monstro... where have i heard that name before?...

Monstro...


	25. a evil pinocchio and a new town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A evil pinocchio attacks timber meanwhile angry luigi arrives at a new town but will he stay

(Last time we were with Timber and Pinocchio, Timber went through a scary nightmare about Pinocchio again...Let's see what she is doing now...)

(Chapter 26; A Dream Turning into a Nightmare...)

Timber had woken up from another nightmare... and she was almost done hunting for her breakfast, while Pinocchio played with some rabbits in the distance, doing his own thing.

Timber smiled at that. She saw Pinocchio as the most adorable thing she had ever seen, and the fact he liked seeing the animals and hanging out with them as well made her smile between her eating, she had just caught and killed small sparrows with Pinocchio's help since he litteraly threw his skewer like nose at the sky and accidentally hit 7 birds at once, making Timber very impressed! She never would've threw something like that into the sky and hit so many targets at once like he did, and he did that on accident!...

Timber felt like something was off, she felt like something was watching her from the shadows of her forest, watching her movements carefully, and it was making her uncomfortable, causing her to not be hungry anymore... Then she ran over to Pinocchio and prayed to herself that he was there, hoping he wasn't gone or kidnapped like last time she had left him alone by himself like before...

She had dashed out of her forest to find Pinocchio was perfectly fine, since he was still playing with the rabbits. But, just as she turned around to return to her kill and continue eating it and she was interrupted by the strong smell of ...Thinner and blue paint?...

The Thinner burned her nose and mouth, so much that it made her feel sick. And she smelled the Thinner out to find it was coming from Pinocchio's direction, and that caused her to worry...The rabbits then ran away from Pinocchio: Running into their holes with their friends as they watched in dismay, at their little playmate dripping a strange green liguid from his mouth and eyes as he smiled wickedly , his skull-like teeth then began to show through his skin of his upper lip, turning his face into a wicked Jack-o-lanturn dripping Thinner from his eyes and mouth and now going down his nose and dripping on the lively grass, killing it almost instantly, as he grew to a large, monstrous, version of his monster like from before...

"P-Pinocchio?!" Timber cried as her friend turned his Thinner filled face toward her and looked down at her smiling wider than what she could've been possible for him to reach.

Pinocchio then suddenly roared angerly at her and began to chase her through Wonderland, gaining on her quickly, as she screamed so loud everyone in Wonderland could hear as Pinocchio picked her up and held her over his mouth, getting ready to drop her into the Thinner waiting for her in his mouth, as his once pink tongue, had now turned a neon green and slimy and gross, covered in Thinner. Then Paint!Pinocchio turned Timber around and snapped his jaws on her tail: Causing her to cry out in pain and began to cry because she was frightened nearly out of her skin as she tried to get her tail out of the powerful jaws of her corrupted friend. "Have you had enough, my dear..?~" Paint!Pinocchio laughed as her crying made him happy and gleeful, as she shook her head as tears flowed out of her eyes, as he clamped his jaws slightly harder on her tail, causing her to scream in pain and agony.

"PINOCCHIO!" Timber cried as Paint!Pinocchio gave her an evil look as he then stopped chewing on her tail forcefully as he pulled her closer to his Thinner filled face.

"Your precious lover boy cant hear you, my dear..~ I had put him in a deep sleep so he doesn't try to assist you in your little moments like this... And when he wakes up we will find that you are knowhere to be found!~" Paint!Pinocchio giggled as Timber struggled to break free from the impostor's grip.

"LET ME GO, YOU IMPOTSOR!" Timber hollered as she struggled more and more and she then went into her Twisted form, as 12 tails wrapped around Paint!Pinocchio's neck and tightened their grip on his neck as she smiled like the Chestshire Cat.

Paint!Pinocchio then started to laugh, causing Timber to growl at him angerly.

"You are Not my Pinocchio! and I will do what i must to protect him from the likes of you!" Timber snarled, as her tail grip tightened on his neck. "Hehehe...~ If you kill me, YOUR Pinocchio will die as well... the less afraid you are of me, the more powerful i become!"

meanwhile

Angry Luigi dashed through a forest

A bear jumped in angry Luigi's path

Angry Luigi shot thunder at the bear then ran past him

Angry Luigi looked down and fell a hole

That led him to sea

Angry Luigi fell asleep

Meanwhile

Alem tuber was still eating candy

When the king came

Alem tuber just looked at him

Please stop the king said

Alem tuber teleported behind the candy king and knocked him out for a while

Please shut up alem said.

Meanwhile angry Luigi was seen in some town

Hello little one a voice said

Nope this is all in my head angry luigi said and rushed off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can timber get pinocchio back to normal and what will happen to angry luigi and alem tuber find out next time


	26. Dreams come true

(The last time we were Timber and Pinocchio. She was about to get eaten by the monster of her nightmares, Paint!Pinocchio! and now she is in the claws of the impostor... about to swallow her hole into a stomach full of Thinner and angry Luigi found himself in another town .)

( Chapter 26; Dreams come true...)

"LET ME GO! AHHHHH!" Timber cried as the Paint Pinocchio brought her closer to his mouth, lowering her tail and legs into his mouth, causing her to yelp out in startlement.

"P-Please! Let me go!" Timber cried out as the Impostor's tongue was pulling her in. "Nope! I can see why your precious lover boy like you as much as he does..~" said Paint!Pinocchio as he wrapped his tongue around Timber's torso and slowly pulled her into his mouth.

"A-AHHHHH! NO NO NO NO!" Timber cried as she struggled as much as she could, but, to no avail... she was done for... Just as her mane was about to go inside the Impostor's mouth, something struck the impostor in the back of the neck, causing his to spit her out and she was caught, by Pinocchio!

"PINOCCHIO! " Timber said while crawling up Pinocchio's arm and getting on top of his sharp and Pointy noise.

"Hello there, my dear!~" Pinocchio smiled while he hugged her gently and held her close to his chest on where his heart was as she griped his shirt tightly as she cried quietly to herself.

"Timber? What happened to you, my dear?" Pinocchio said while rubbing her side of her face with a huge finger.

"You're impostor tried to kill me!..." Timber said while hugging him tightly and she was up by his neck on his shoulder.

"Oh really?" Pinocchio sighed while raising an eyebrow as his eyes were being stared at by Timber, who was losing herself in them as her eyes turned into hearts as she swooned over Pinocchio's eyes. Staring into them with her heart beating faster with each passing moment she would stare into them. "T-Timber...? Are you okay?" Pinocchio asked, as he could see that she was intranced with his eyes of blue and red.

"Oh, Your eyes are beautiful, Pinocchio..~" Timber said as she brushed her tail on his chin, tickling him slightly since she was around his neck.

Timber then went into her Twisted form and wrapped Pinocchio in her 12 tails and used 2 to rub his chin as her 8 eyes stared at his eyes and then her irises turned into hearts and she felt herself get hot staring at him and his scary, bloody face.

"T-Thank you, Timber!~" Pinocchio said while blushing cutely at Timber, as she began to blush as well.

"Awww...~ You're cute when you blush, Pinocchio...~" Timber purred as her tail wrapped around him firmly.

"T-Timber!..." Pinocchio said while his cheeks turned red, "Hey! Can you come here please, Timber?.." Pinocchio said while looking directly into her eyes as she looked into his.

"Ok..." Timber said while slowly approaching him as her 12 tails were slowly swaying back and forth. Pinocchio then kneeled down to Timber's face and she puffed up like a cat slightly.

Pinocchio then kissed Timber on the lips and she fluffed up like an owl as she blushed like a tomato. Then he chuckled softly and rubbed her back and tails sweetly while kissing her sweetly as her face turned dark red as her heart beat fast.

"Your cute when you blush, Timber..~" Pinocchio laughed as he caressed the one side of her face, making her purr and puff up like an owl as she blushed super hard as her 12 tails wagged in different syncs all different speeds.

"AHHH! OH MY GOD! HE KISSED ME!" Timber thought to herself as she hugged Pinocchio tightly as her 12 tails wrapped around him tighter..

Then, just as she was done kissing him on the cheek, as he went into his normal form, Mr Stromboli came out of knowhere and snatched Pinocchio up and began to run away from them with Pinocchio over his shoulder, "AHHH! TIMBER HELP!" Pinocchio cried as she ran after them trying to get Pinocchio away from Stromboli. As she was also being shot at from Stromboli from a pistol trying to drive her away. "THIS CHILD IS MY MONEYMAKER! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Stromboli said over his shoulder at Timber. Still shooting at her.

"GIVE HIM BACK YOU CHEAPSKATE!" Timber snarled while running after him...

meanwhile

Bill was walking around the place

Help a voice said

Ok I gotta do this bill said in a police in training but I gotta be careful .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Looks like timber will have to save pinocchio can bill work the courage to save pinocchio


	27. saving pinocchio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timber and bill try to save pinocchio but they might need some help

(Last time we were with Pinocchio and Timber, Pinocchio and Timber shared their first kiss with one another! But they were rudely interrupted by Mr. Stromboli kidnapping Pinocchio and dragging him to his world and Timber was following right behind them, trying to get Pinocchio's hands trying to reach her huge paws trying to reach for his gloved hands but was so close, but was cut off by Mr. Stromboli running into a portal and vanishing into Pinocchio's world and Timber grew wings and flew after her friend to go and rescue him meanwhile Bill who was already in pinocchio's world decided to try and save pinocchio)

(Chapter 28; Saving one another )

Timber had arrived in Pinocchio's world, she was running after Mr. Stromboli, whom had kidnapped Pinocchio and dragged him off into a stage area, and Timber went invisible so Mr. Stromboli wouldn't see her. "Don't worry, Pinocchio! I coming to save you!" Timber said to herself, as she was about to get into the stage area until she saw Pinocchio on a huge stage singing a song known as "I Got No Strings on Me" and Timber watched her friend sing cutely on the stage and the spotlight followed him wherever he went on the stage and Timber watch him sing and it was amazing for her to watch.

"I Got no string to hold me down

To make me me fret

Or make me frown!

I had strings but now im free!

There are no strings on me!

Hi-o the Merry-o

I'm as happy as can be

I want the world to know

Nothing ever worries me!

Iv'e got no strings so i have fun!

I'm not tied up to anyone!

I had no strings

But as you can see

I got no strings on me!"

meanwhile

Bill saw Pinocchio get capture by stromboli

Gotta think of a plan Bill thought

Pinocchio started singing then Bill jumped on stromboli backstage

Take that Bill said

Who are you stromboli said private Bill and your under arrest for child theft

Some puppets came

Puppet army attack stromboli said as they attacked. Bill from different sides

Ow hey stop Bill said I hope angry Luigi can come back Bill says .  
meanwhile

Timber smiled as she clapped her paws together applauding Pinocchio, while the crowd did the same. while whistling and smiling, Stromboli was upset since nobody threw money at him when he bowed and now Stromboli was upset.

Timber then slowly watched Pinocchio and followed him as he began to look for her as the crowd left. The she jumped off the tree branch and startled the small wooden boy as he leaped 4 feet in the air in startlement, and she hugged him tightly as her tail wagged happily.

" That was great, Pinocchio!" Timber said while hugging Pinocchio snuggly in her fluffy chest as she purred loudly as she rubbed his black hair as he smiled up at her as she looked down at him sweetly, while purring loudly.

"O-Oh, It was nothing, Timber! I was just trying my best up there!" Pinocchio laughed as he was hugged by Timber and her 12 tails.

Then Mr. Stromboli went out and saw Timber hugging Pinocchio and he smiled wickedly.

"And who is this lovely woman here, Pinocchio?" Stromboli asked while giving Timber a creepy look and Timber wasn't facing Stromboli at the time, and he was staring at where her 12 tails were connected and it was making her uncomfortable... and she gave Pinocchio a look of 'dont tell him who i actually am'.

Pinocchio was unsure on what to say, so he said what came into his head.

"Uuhhh... S-She's my mom! And she is here to pick me up!" Pinocchio said while smiling awkwardly. "Yes... I-Im his mother, and im here to pick up my son!" Timber said while turning around and wrapping Pinocchio in her tail and giving him a thumbs up.

"You're his mother?..." Stromboli said while raising his eyebrow.

"Y-Yep! Im his mother! and he is my son!" Timber said while sweating a little.

"Well, If you are his mother... then where's his father? Why isnt he here as well..?" Stromboli asked as he looks at Pinocchio with a questioned face.

Before Timber could respond Pinocchio answered the question for her. "He's overseas! On a trip!" Pinocchio said as she gave a 'good job!' Look.

"Yes! We will be leaving now, sir!" Timber said while taking Pinocchio by the hand and walking away as Stromboli was staring at her backside as he watched Pinocchio too.

Just as Stromboli took a step toward them as they walked away, Pinocchio then snapped his head around and smiled wickedly at him as a huge-toothed, bloody maw snapped at him and Pinocchio's head shook violently as his eyes darted around and vibrated a small bit as he growled lowly. Stromboli then stumbled backward as Pinocchio then lunged at him.

Timber then did the same as her now 8 eyes and snarling black mouth were following Pinocchio's movement's as they locked Stromboli in the room he had stumbled in.

Then the duo walked away laughing evilly with one another as they returned to Wonderland, to play in the flowers like before, as if nothing actually happened...

If that was only true...

meanwhile Angry Luigi woke up in a swamp and saw a show buckle

Stromboli is here angry Luigi and ran

Later

Angry Luigi saw a portal and jumped in

Angry Luigi was back in Pinocchio's world

Wow angry Luigi said

Angry Luigi ran into the wagon which stromboli keeps

Hello angry Luigi stromboli said

Still angry after what I did to you angry Luigi said

You cost my puppet show stromboli said

Angry Luigi help Bill shouted!

Angry Luigi ran to see puppets rushing for him

Angry Luigi took out a fire flower

Transformation sequence start

Angry Luigi did a backflip with the red background

Angry Luigi was covered in flames Angry Luigi's shirt was white so was his hat his shoes turned red

Fire Angry Luigi!

Angry Luigi shot a fire blast to the puppets burning them

And setting the place on fire

Angry Luigi grabbed Bill and ran into the portal

Angry Luigi bill said why did you take me here Bill said

For fun angry Luigi said

Take that path to candy land angry Luigi said

And now Pinocchio here I come angry Luigi said


	28. going to candy land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry luigi and bill decide to head back to alem tuber

Alem was still there in the candy land

The gummy worms shot a sugar blast

Weak alem said and got dizzy

Huh hey alem said

A cannonball hit alem far into the sky

Meanwhile angry Luigi went back to find Bill then saw him near a swamp with black trees and orange water

Let's go angry Luigi said

Look a ice flower Bill said pointing a distance

Angry Luigi touched it

Transformation sequence start

ice went up on angry Luigi's eyes then on his arms and legs

the ice broke angry Luigi had a blue shirt and white shoes

this is ice Luigi

Angry Luigi carried Bill and turned The water into ice then skates on it

l

Angry Luigi and Bill soon left the swamp

The ice power ran out

oh well angry Luigi says as he and Bill walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Angry luigi ,bill, And alem tuber find out next time


	29. broken hearts

(Last time we were with Pinocchio and Timber, they had dogged a bullet with Mr. Stromboli in Pinocchio's world and Timber and Pinocchio were laughing as they made their way back to Wonderland, getting ready to play some games as Timber still kept up with Pinocchio as he was in his monster form, and he was walking slowly, but to Timber, He was running away from her. Then she jumped onto Pinocchio's leg and he growled lowly, as he was on edge as well, But, he realised that it was only Timber and he calmed down)

(Chapter 29; Broken Hearts...)

Pinocchio and Timber were making their way back to Wonderland and Pinocchio was already in Wonderland waiting for Timber to jump in so he could catch her so she wouldn't hurt herself landing in..

"Ready, Pinocchio? I'm gonna jump in!" Timber said while yelling down the magical hole to her friend. "Yep! I'm ready, Timber!" Pinocchio responded while holding his huge right hand out to catch her when she falls through the hole into Wonderland...

Timber then jumped through and she was caught by Pinocchio and his huge bloody hand, as they both smiled at one another sweetly, "Ooh!...~ Such a gentleman!" Timber said as she rubbed Pinocchio's fingers like a cat as she purred softly. She then felt his fingers on her tail and back as she rubbed his huge fingered hand and she liked it a lot. "Awww...~ That's cute." Pinocchio said while he smiled sweetly at her in his hand.

Then Pinocchio's pupil's narrowed at something in the distance, which Timber didn't seem to notice at first, since she had her eyes shut... But, she caught onto quite quickly, She noticed that her friend was focused on something hard, and it was probably was something dangerous, if he was straight up staring at it... Whatever it was...

This made Timber worry... she had never seen Pinocchio look so... concentrated... on something before... and then he made a surprised expression as his eyes widened, then, something flew past his head and made him bleed a small bit as he was still looking at whatever he was looking at...

Then, something else shot at Pinocchio and got him right in the face, causing him to roar out in pain and agony, while Timber jumped on his sharp and skinny nose and tried to see what was wrong with him, since he cried out in pain...

"PINOCCHIO! What's Wrong-" Timber cried, But before she could get a responce out of Pinocchio, he began to snarl at her as he was now turned against her, and would now try to kill her!

Pinocchio then jumped on Timber and pinned her down by her tail and legs so she couldn't go anywhere or attack him. His eyes were hollow and lifeless, while blood flowed from his mouth and eyes, and he had black ooze coming out of his mouth and it dripped on Timber and she gasped as her fluff poofed up like an owl, as she looked up into the lifeless eyes of her friend turned bad... "P-Pinocchio!? What happened to you?! PLEASE! It's me, Timber! Snap out of it!" She cried as Pinocchio tried to snap his jaws at her, but she was strong enough to keep them at bay long enough to wriggle free and run away from Pinocchio, who was now trying to kill her!

Timber then went on all fours and ran into the forest and she thought that she shook him off but she was very wrong, in fact, Pinocchio was right on her tail, a few feet away from him as he gained on her quickly and swiftly, she made a sharp turn and Pinocchio did the same, this time, his eyes turned green and he began to spit acid at her, causing her to make sevral detours, She was horrified by what she was seeing in her friend, she almost chocked on her tongue as she narrowly dogged bullets was Pinocchio spat more acid at her, trying to kill her and possibly swallow her whole.

"PINOCCHIO! PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT! IT'S ME, TIMBER!" She cried over her shoulder to him as the dark cracks on his face were getting bigger by each passing step he took, he got a little closer to a terrified Timber as she didn't want to have to harm him because she loved him like a family. So, she tried to reach out to him again, "Pinocchio! Please, my dear! It's me, Timber! Snap out of it, Please, i know you can fight it! Just remember who you are!" Timber cried again over her shoulder as she tripped over a log and her foot and tail were caught underneath it as her beloved Pinocchio was catching up to her and he was going to kill her and probably swallow her whole in one go...

Her heart was racing and it was in her mouth, as she tried to get free from the tree, but, to no avail... and she wanted to save Pinocchio, but by the looks of this... he was long gone...

Then her breathing was rapid and panicked, she wanted to call for help, but nobody would hear her cries as Pinocchio would rip her apart and eat her corpse, as he swiftly approached, she turned so white it could make a ghost look like it has color in it's skin. She was terrified of her beloved friend thundering towards her, she had never seen something more scary than her... but this was a first for her to be the hunted...

Pinocchio was now creeping towards her slowly out of the brush of the dark green and shadowy forest, his red eyes were as chilling then anything Timber had ever seen before, his huge and bloody face was horrible to look at, and Timber was breathing fast like a panicked rabbit being hunted, and then his powerful jaws were slowly opening and closing as he caught his breath, causing his mouth to drool black tar as he slowly approached a terrified Timber, who was breathing so fast she could pass out from fear, because her beloved Pinocchio was about to kill her and she began to cry as Pinocchio creeped towards her, staring her down with lifeless, hollow eyesockets...

Pinocchio then was on top of Timber, he put his knee on her legs, enabling her from moving as he snarled at her, sending hot, black sticky tar all over her face, as he stomach let out a low deep gurgle of hunger as he licked his lips hungerly at her, as she gasped as she slowly backed away from him as he slightly pushed his knee on her to make her whine in fear as his face got closer to hers as she quietly cried to herself as he snarled at her.

"P-Please...Dont do it, Pinocchio... I know you can fight it...Please don't do it..." Timber said through tears as she looked up at him as he looked down at her hungerly as he licked his lips again, narrowing his empty eyes at her in the process...

Pinocchio then picked her up by her tail, causing her to yelp in fear as she knew what was going to happen to her...

Her tears fell with out problem as she looked up at Pinocchio's corrupted face and covered eyes in terror as she now looked down into Pinocchio's bloody, tar filled mouth as it began to open slowly as she began to cry more.

Then, she still covered her eyes in fear as she heard Pinocchio's stomach let out a loud gurgle again, her fluffy body was then tensed up in Pinocchio's clawed hand as she covered her eyes in absoulute fear as she wanted to just hug her beloved Pinocchio, but she knew that wasn't going to happen... But at least they would be together forever after he was done digesting

her body and adding it to his, It was all over for Timber... and she knew that for a fact... So, before Pinocchio dropped her into his tar filled mouth she wriggled free from his grip and hugged his still growling stomach and cried into it, catching him by surprise as his eyes widened in surprise as his food was... showing him affection?...

Timber was crying hard into his stomach, as he felt warm inside as Timber hugged his stomach firmly as she cried hard into it. He then slowly wrapped her small body in his left clawed hand as he slowly came back to being his old self again...

"Please...My dear...if you are going to eat me... please be gentle..." Timber said while talking into Pinocchio's stomach, as he looked down at her in wonder, then he realised that what was hugging his stomach... a friend...

"Ti...mb...er...?" Pinocchio said while coming closer to her tear filled face, making her back away from him a small bit. This made her happy to know that her friend was slowly coming back to her. Then, Pinocchio went back into his child form as Timber began to smile wide with happy tears and open arms as her tail began to wag quickly. "Pinocchio...?" Timber said while feeling releved as her beloved Best friend was ok...

"TIMBER!"

"PINOCCHIO!"

The duo said as they ran toward eachother and wrapped one another in the tightest hug they had ever given.

Pinocchio wrapped his wooden arms around Timber's neck as she hugged him tenderly as he cried softly in her chest fluff.

"Shhh...~ It's alright little one... Your'e safe now..." Timber said while craddling Pinocchio in her arms as she walked away to the clearing that they met in and hugged for a good hour before they fell asleep in the grass of Wonderland...


	30. Double Trouble in Sugar Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a evil person in candy land

(Last time we were with Pinocchio and Timber, Pinocchio turned against Timber for a short while before finally snapping out of it and went back to Timber's side as they shared a hug together, before going back to the small clearing that they met in all those days ago, and now they were going back to Sugar Rush to visit King Candy again to see how he is doing...)

(Chapter 32; Double Trouble in Sugar Rush

Pinocchio and Timber were still sleeping soundly in the small clearing that they met in all those days ago, and then they were about to wake up, and they were about to go back to Sugar Rush again to visit the king there, King Candy to keep him company and see the race that they were invited to by the king himself to get a good view of the race from a good angle.

Timber woke up silently to look down and see Pinocchio in her fluffy chest, sleeping soundly without a care in the world, and she began to blush because she began to fall for Pinocchio.

'Why is he so...so...Handsome?! Stop it, Timber! He is just a kid, right?...' Timber thought to herself as her tail was on top of him like a blanket to keep him warm, because, it gets cold sometimes in Wonderland... Then, Pinocchio woke up slowly and sleepliy because of the long day he had yesterday.

Timber then was surprised by how beautiful Pinocchio's eyes were, they were so blue and pretty, she actually began to lose herself in them was he woke up slowly.

'Oh my... His eyes are so pretty! So blue, and clear...' Timber said to herself as he lost herself in them as his eyes darted to hers and she closed her eyes quickly, feeling embarrassed that she stared at him. Then she covered her face with her tail in embarrassment as her face got hot. "Mourning, Timber..." Pinocchio said, while rubbing his eyes in a sleepy manor, still waking up from his good rest from yesterday.

"Good Mourning, little one... did you sleep well?" Timber said while stretching like a cat and yawning widely, showing Pinocchio her sharp and white teeth as her tongue stuck out a small bit while she yawned.

"Yeah... I slept well, Did you?" Pinocchio asked while stretching his wooden body out. Timber smiled while she sharpened her claws on a tree nearby, "Yes, I slept well last night, but I was too excited about the races in Sugar Rush today! So it wasn't the best sleep I've had in a while.." Timber said while brushing her huge fluffy tail underneath Pinocchio's chin, causing him to giggle. "Yeah, Same for me, I'm so excited for the race too!" Pinocchio said while hugging Timber's tail as it wrapped around him, keeping him warm.

"Well, we should get going, little one, or we will be late..." Timber said, putting Pinocchio on her back, and he put his hands in her hair as she yawned again before warning him:

"Hold on tight, little one! I'm gonna go fast!" Timber said before taking off swiftly and quickly into the forest to get to Sugar Rush.

(5 minutes later..)

Timber and Pinocchio were in Sugar Rush and they had made it to their seats, and they were in the seats King Candy set for them, and Pinocchio was still an awe as he looked everywhere and just saw color everywhere he looked, This made Timber smile as she looked at Pinocchio's bright, white sugarcane hair sparkle in the sunlight of Sugar Rush as he looked at her and smiled sweetly at her and the races began as the duo looked down at the sweetly constructed cars about to shoot off into the candy canyon. Pinocchio and Timber were watching the cars take off all at once and they shot off into the candy canyon.

(After the Races were over...)

Pinocchio and Timber were now being taken to King Candy's castle by his Oreo guards, and the guards were taking a liking to Pinocchio already, and they were now in the King's throne room. "That was so cool! Wasn't that so cool, Timber?" Pinocchio exclaimed, while jumping up and down as King Candy smiled happily, while Timber did the same. "Aww.. Well thank you, Pinocchio!" King Candy said while smiling happily while Patting Pinocchio on his back.

(Pinocchio and Timber were In Sugar Rush to congratulate King Candy on one of his races, and The duo were just outside of the castle when they were talking to his Oreo guards about things that go on in Sugar Rush and what they do there for a routine sometimes...Until...)

Timber, Pinocchio and King Candy were all talking to each other outside of the castle while the Oreo guards stood around them, with their spears up and ready.

Then, Pinocchio saw something in the corner of his eye and then, a spear went toward King Candy and he jumped in front of King Candy and the spear shot through the middle of Pinocchio's head, causing him to fall on his knees and he bled out as Timber dashed out to see if he was alright while King Candy did the same.

"PINOCCHIO! PINOCCHIO PLEASE WAKE UP! wake up...please..." Timber cried as she cradled Pinocchio's body in her arms tightly. "Oh dear... That isn't good... im terribly sorry, Timber..." King Candy said while hugging her from behind as she cried softly over Pinocchio's body.

Then Pinocchio's body made some sickening noises as he snapped his neck sideways as he snapped his body into a spider as spider legs came out of his mouth and stomach as Pinocchio was infected by a parasite and it was going to use Pinocchio's body for it's own Gain...

Timber gasped as she told King Candy to get back to his castle to keep him safe, and then, Pinocchio's Other Twin (Anti-Pinocchio), suddenly appeared out of the blue, and started to attack her, as she began to go into her twisted form, and held down Pinocchio and his twin down firmly as not to hurt them. Then she picked them up with her tails and she squeezed Pinocchio so tightly that the parasite shot out into Timber's mouth, and she crushed it between her teeth and swallowed it's guts.

Pinocchio then passed out in Timber's tail fluff as she gently put him in her mouth and swallowed him whole gently, and she was about to do the same to his Other Twin but she turned her head to see that he was gone!

"Where did he go?..." Timber said while walking away to a safe place to check on little Pinocchio in her stomach...

Timber was already sitting underneath a dream oak in Wonderland, rubbing her tail as she spoke to Pinocchio in her stomach, to keep him company, and she then squeezed Pinocchio in her stomach firmly to spit him out. "Sorry about that, Pinocchio... I am Not myself when im in my Twisted form..." Timber said while drying him off with her tail. Timber then hugged Pinocchio in a tight chest fluff hug before shrinking back down to her normal form and licked his cheek gently, making him blush. "Can you play with me, Pinocchio?~" Timber said while smiling sweetly and purring loudly, "Sure. Timber!" Pinocchio said while smiling sweetly and giggling softly, "What are we playing, Timber?" Pinocchio asked while hugging her stomach.

"Tag..." Timber said mischviously while giving him the 'look'. That made Pinocchio swallow his spit in surprise as he ran away from Timber as she went after him on all fours as she laughed sweetly as she chased him through the flowers of Wonderland...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all think Angry luigi and bill was going to reuntie with pinocchio and timber


	31. Lost in showdown Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Pinocchio gets lost He finds someone he wouldn't expect

Little Pinocchio was being as quiet as possible as to not alert anything he shouldn't, because a mysterious cowboy told him that there was a monster on the loose, and she would kill and eat anything she saw as a threat to her. Her name was Casey, and she was very short tempered, and the slightest thing could tick her off... Unfortunately for Pinocchio he was about to see her on one of her worst days and usually she wouldn't just attack anything until she knows what it is first, but she was about to met a bite sized Pinocchio... and she was hungry...

"Brrr... Why is this place so cold?..." Pinocchio shivered as he put his hands on his arms to try to keep himself warm, but it wasn't working that well for him...Then he heard someone, a female voice. That made Pinocchio perk up a small bit, as then he could ask them how to get out of there. Then a strange man went around the corner and he was screaming, then, the female voice was heard again, but this time she sounded upset. "GET BACK HERE, JONES!" said the female voice, then a huge, fluffy monster went around the corner and pinned the guy down and snapped at him as he cried out in pain as she began to tear at him violently.

"HEY! HEY KID! COULD YOU HELP ME OUT HERE?!" Jones barked at Pinocchio as Casey stopped for a moment to look at him, and she was surprised to see a child a few feet away from them and her stomach let out a loud gurgle, and she licked her bloody teeth as she turned her attention to Pinocchio, whom was shaking like a little wooden leaf a few feet away...

Then, Casey went down and swallowed the mysterious man whole and alive, and then she slowly approached Pinocchio and growled at him as he backed away from her as she came closer to him. "And who are you?" Casey said growling lowly at him as he was now backed against the wall as she loomed over him, smiling hungerly at him.

"P-Pinocchio..." Pinocchio said while trying not to break down in tears as he knew what was going to happen to him... "W-What's your name, miss?" Pinocchio stuttered as he felt his face get cold.. "My name is Casey...nice to meet you little one..~" Casey said as she was almost done digesting Jones, and she leaned down and smelled Pinocchio to get his scent, and she loved the smell of caramel apples coming off of him and she licked her lips because she was still hungry for a snack.

Casey chuckled as her belly gurgled again and she smiled hungerly at little Pinocchio and she growled at him hungerly... "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't swallow you whole as well?... Are you with Jones?" She said while pointing to her stomach.

"Well... I don't know who that man was... so, I have no idea on who he was..." Pinocchio sighed as she came a little closer to him, "Oh... if you are not with Jones... then what are you doing here?..." Casey growled at him as she wrapped her tail around him, bringing him closer to her stomach, "W-Well... I was just lost and I heard your voice and I thought I could ask you how to get out of here..." Pinocchio said while looking up at her as her stomach growled again.

"You're lost?... Oh dear... I'm sorry that I scared you, Pinocchio... I'm not used to people like yourself.. and I'm not myself when I'm hungry... and I still am...~" Casey said while patting her stomach as Pinocchio sighed inturnally to himself as she wouldn't let him go...

"Are you gonna eat me, Miss Casey?..." Pinocchio said sadly as he looked at her in despair.

"I'm sorry, little one... but I have to...I have to eat you...I haven't eaten in years and Jones wasn't enough...So I guess i could have you for dessert.. Since you look, sound, and smell so sweet..~ " Casey said while leaning down over Pinocchio and getting down to his level of eyesight, and she opened her huge mouth and brought Pinocchio closer to it using her tongue, making him wince in fear.

"Don't worry... I wont digest you, Pinocchio... and you said that you were cold so ill keep you safe and warm... would you like that?" Casey asked, as she brushed some hair out of his face.

Pinocchio nodded his head as she opened her mouth as she smiled, Pinocchio then rested his head on her huge dark red tongue and she let his shoulders in as well before she carefully slid her tongue underneath his belly so he wouldn't get stabbed by her teeth, she then gently held his wooden ankles gently with her paws, and she felt him slide down her throat.

Pinocchio closed his eyes thinking he would wake up from a dream, but he knew better...

Casey then swallowed his shoes and sighed as she rubbed her stomach in satisfaction, and then she walked back to a comfy place for her to settle down with Pinocchio in her belly. She put her head on her stomach and listened to Pinocchio's heartbeat inside of hers, and then she yawned wide, and laid down on her back as she rubbed her stomach with light purrs.. and she swore she'd protect her new friend, Pinocchio after that, because she also smelled Timber on his clothes, so she knew Pinocchio and Timber knew each other very well. So Casey fell asleep with a full belly and a new friend...


	32. Looking for a missing puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry luigi and bill search for pinocchio

Angry Luigi was flying by some birds

Meanwhile

Angry Luigi wait up Bill said

Hello little one timber said

Bill looked like he just saw a demon and did the cartoon. Sprint

.angry Luigi help Bill shouted

Angry Luigi looked down he's fine

Angry Luigi glided down only to bump into Bill

GET IN MY BELLY A voice said

Angry Luigi grabbed Bill and jumped to a branch and glided in the air for a short time

Bill your too heavy angry Luigi said

Come here boys the voice said

Who are you Bill said scared

Timber came through the bushes only for Bill to use a teaser on her

Angry Luigi looked at timber then at Bill

Seriously angry Luigi said

She was going to eat us Bill said

That was timber angry Luigi said

Sorry never saw her before Bill said

Timber woke up

Angry Luigi timber said where have you been

Long story angry Luigi said where's pinoke

He got lost timber said

Now we really have to find him angry Luigi said but first gotta take cop boy here to candy land ( points at bill )

This is Bill by the way Angry luigi said

Angry Luigi and Bill walked down a different path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Angry luigi Bill,And Timber find Pinocchio


	33. Ink forest

Angry luigi Carried bill And was running at high speeds and arrived at candy kingdom

So What now bill asked 

You stay here While I go look for pinocchio said and glided away

Later Angry Luigi landed in a ink forest

Hello Pinocchio angry Luigi called out

A purple energy blast hit angry Luigi sending him to his normal form

Angry Luigi slowly got up

So your here to alem said

Angry Luigi looked at alem

You hit me I should have known angry Luigi said

As much as I hate to admit thus but we need to work together to escape alem said

Meanwhile Pinocchio was drinking warm tea

This is really good Pinocchio said but I wish timber was here

Don't worry she'll find you Casey said

I hope angry Luigi is still okay Pinocchio said

A friend Casey asked yeah Pinocchio said wait where is Jones

Hunting Casey said

Angry Luigi and alem tuber was walking through the forest

Angry Luigi looked at his watch it was ready

Let's fly angry Luigi said and selected jetray and hit the watch

Angry luigi's arms turned red then we grew orange wings then grew red legs then a tail

Jetray is a red, humanoid manta ray-like alien with green eyes, grey outlines on his face, orange horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms, yellow patagia which he uses to fly and glide through water, grey wristbands, and two grey stripes with a yellow outline coming down from his shoulders to theOmnitrixsymbol on his chest.

Alem selected xlr8 and hit his watch

Diamonds went All over Alem tuber

Alem turned into diamondhead

Being a silicon-based life form[1[2]Diamondhead's body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sportsfour crystalshards on his back and has a sharp head.

Hey diamondhead said

Told you many times don't hit it to hard jetray said and flew high to the skies

Hey wait for me diamondhead said

jetray flew down I found a exit he said

Jones taclked angry Luigi down

diamondhead shot diamonds at Jones

Hey Jones said and taclked diamondhead down

Diamondhead punched him hard in the face then. Jetray shot green laser beams at Jones

Diamondhead grabbed him and threw him away

Angry Luigi and alem tuber timed out and went to their normal forms

It's a good thing you were diamond head angry Luigi said thanks

No problem now let's get out of here alem said as the bros used super speed to get out of there

Meanwhile Jones came back

What happened Casey asked

A red flying dinosaur and a walking diamond alien attacked me Jones said

Did you try and Attack one of them Pinocchio asked

Yep Jones said.My bad


	34. Layer cake dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry luigi and alem tuber arrive at layer cake dessert

Angry Luigi and alem tuber arrived at layer cake dessert

Angry Luigi let's split up alem said and search the area

The duo ate their way through the dessert

We gotta find Pinocchio angry Luigi said

Alem flew to the sky and saw Pinocchio and timber fighting

Angry Luigi they're over there alem said

Angry Luigi dashes to the left

Other way

Angry Luigi dashed to the right

Hang on Pinocchio I'm on my way angry Luigi said and increased his speed

Alem tuber looked down and shrugged


	35. Facing a insane puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timber finds Pinocchio but not in the way she wanted

Last time Angry luigi and alem tuber went to Layer cake dessert then alem tuber noticed pinocchio now they gotta catch up with the boy

timber was walking around and suddenly leaves shakes it was. Pinocchio

Pinocchio? timber asked as Pinocchio lunged towards her .

crap timber said and ran Pinocchio snap out of it timber said

timber ran faster and hid behind a pile of rocks and went invisible .

meanwhile

Angry Luigi arrives at wonderland

Pinocchio there you are angry Luigi said

Pinocchio turned his head around and saw angry Luigi

Angry Luigi got a bit scared

Pinocchio you look stressed angry Luigi said

Pinocchio tried to hit angry Luigi

Angry Luigi used his super speed to dodge every attack

Pinocchio snap out of it angry Luigi said and jumped to a tree

Pinocchio stretched his arm and tried to grab angry Luigi but angry Luigi jumped down and rose crystals to make a big wall

Pinocchio climbed over the wall

Angry Luigi ran away

Okay Pinocchio has gone insane and timber is missing

But I can calm him down

Angry Luigi come out where ever you are Pinocchio said

Now are never angry Luigi said and took out a ice flower from the ground and went ice angry Luigi

His shirt was light blue

Angry luigi's hat was light blue and his shoes were white

Angry Luigi came out of a tree

There you are Pinocchio said and jumped in the air

Angry Luigi shot a ice ball at Pinocchio and froze him

Angry Luigi sat down for a while

So he finally went insane alem said coming out of a bush

Yep angry Luigi said

Pinocchio broke out of the ice

Angry Luigi and alem looked shocked

Now can we burn him alem said

Pinocchio slawtted alem down like a bug

Angry Luigi looked at timber then jumped at Pinocchio and hugged him

Pinocchio we're your friends you don't have to do this angry Luigi said

Timber jumped on Pinocchio and also hugged him

I love you Pinocchio no matter what timber said

Timber kissed Pinocchio sending him to his normal form

Angry Luigi Timber what happened Pinocchio asked

Let's forget about that angry Luigi said

This feels nice Pinocchio said

Alem popes up in the hug you said it

Angry Luigi fell asleep

I guess we should sleep too timber said

Ok Pinocchio. said then fainted

alem adjusted the ommitrix for stinkfly and hit it

XLR8 resembles a semi-armoredVelociraptor. He has black orbs on his feet and wears a black conoid helmet with a visor that is part of hisKineceleranbiology and is not mechanical, leaving the other features of his head unknown. Whenever the visor does come up, one can see that he has a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above andon the right side ofhis eyes. XLR8 has five blue stripes on his tail and wears black pants and a turtleneck-like shirt with a white stripe on the center.

oh now you give me xlr8 oh well he's fast xlr8 said and ran off .


	36. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinocchio and timber sing some peaceful songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Pinocchio and angry luigi are together again

(Last episode with Pinocchio and Timber, Pinocchio went off the rails a little bit and tried to kill Timber! But then with the help of angry Luigi and alem tuber , she helped Pinocchio calm down, and then the trio went into a deep sleep, and Timber then woke up and told him everything what happened with him and he then hugged her for an hour straight afterward.. and she enjoyed it though...)

(Chapter 38; Singing a Peaceful Lullaby)

While Angry luigi was asleep .Pinocchio and Timber where singing to one another when Pinocchio started singing, Timber felt her became drowsy because of his beautiful voice was great to listen to for Timber and she put her head on his lap as he sang beautifully to her, and she would kill to listen to him forever...To him and his beautiful voice, that put almost anything to sleep... and Timber was fighting to stay awake, but his voice was beautiful to listen to, and he was comfy to lay on...

"When you wish upon a star...

Makes no difference on who you are...

Anything your heart desires will come to you...

If your heart is in a dream...

No request is too extreme...

When you wish upon a star as dreamers do...

Fate is kind...

She brings to those who love...

The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing...

Like a bolt out the blue...

Fate steps through and sees you through...

When you wish upon a star...

Your dreams come true...~"

"You're voice is beautiful, Pinocchio" Timber said while yawning and sleeping in his lap like a cat, while she purred softly and he rubbed her head and continued to sing sweetly to her as he drifted away to sleep as well...Timber then wrapped her tail around the two of them like a blanket to keep them warm as Wonderland gets cold at night...

Then the two slept together as the chilly air was just right to keep them balanced between hot cold...Timber was enjoying this greatly, as she nuzzled Pinocchio's stomach, and she was comfy with her face in his stomach... and the sounds each others breathing and the sounds of Wonderland at night time drifted them both to a hard and cozy sleep in the dim moon lit forests of Wonderland were comforting to Timber and Pinocchio as they slept without a care in the world as they were visiting one another in their dreams about them playing with one another in the happy rolling hills of Wonderland. Making each other flower crowns made of roses and daisies, and they were having the best times Together in dreamy Wonderland...


	37. Dream and nightmare stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Pinocchio gets taken by a vixen Timber must save him

(The last episode with Pinocchio and Timber, they were singing to one another to get themselves to sleep, and Pinocchio then sung beautifully to Timber, which made the duo fall asleep on one another and they then were about to wake up with the warm sun of Wonderland on their faces, with a good nights sleep and full of energy...)

(Part 39; The Dream and Nightmare Stones...)

Timber and Pinocchio are about to wake up with the warm sun on their faces and they would've gotten a good nights sleep...

Timber then slowly woke up to Pinocchio singing again, and she almost fell asleep again listing to him, and she saw a small fox in his hands and it was a female, and it looked over Pinocchio's shoulder to see Timber and she glared at her while she glared back, while baring her teeth at the fox, while the fox bared her teeth back.

Pinocchio then heard growling coming from behind him, so he turned around to see Timber baring her teeth at the vixen in his hands, then, she got free from Pinocchio's hand s and charged at Timber while she also went at the vixen. Pinocchio then jumped in front of the two, which made them stop just before they reached one another.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Pinocchio said, as he put his arms up and he stopped the two females from ripping each other apart. "Well, Pinocchio.. that VIXEN is trying to hurt you!" Timber snarled at the vixen angerly, as the vixen snarled back at her. Then, the white vixen grew in size and and gently picked up Pinocchio and her teeth and ran off with him, snapped in the inside of her mouth. "PINOCCHIO! HOLD ON, LITTLE ONE! IM COMING!" Timber cried as she went all fours and went after the vixen while angry luigi slept ( he was up for 5 days straight do not judge)

Timber then chased after the vixen with Pinocchio in her mouth, and she then outran Timber and turned a corner and she vanished out of the blue into a portal filled with rainbows and sparkles. And Timber went in after her.

Timber had then tripped over something hard, and she fell with a thud. "Ooooww... What was that?" Timber groaned as she looked behind her to see that she tripped over s strange stone that looked... dreamy?...

Timber then picked up the stone that was about the size of her head and it was strange looking to her, it was shaped like a edged circle, and then...

A huge, white, Dog, came out of the portal to Timber's right.

The dog was dressed like Pinocchio! Hat and all.

"Oh! Hello there!" Timber said while patting the dogs head gently, while it had a note in it's mouth. "You look like my friend, Pinocchio!"

"Is that for me?" Timber asked the dog quietly.

The huge dog then nodded it's head as it dropped the note to her. and it shakes it's tail happily, while it sat down next to Timber as she read the note.

The Dog then smelled the stone she had in her hand and he then took it from her and placed it next to another one that was dark purple and rosy pink.

The Dog then drew with his nose in the dirt,

NIGHTMARE STONE

DREAM STONE

Dream and Nightmare stones...?


	38. A dream come true

(Last episode with Pinocchio and Timber, Timber had saved Pinocchio from a vixen named Vixxey who had taken Pinocchio to the Dream World, and she was caught by Timber and she learned her lesson because Timber had scared her badly, and Pinocchio was safe now...)

(Chapter 40; A Dream Come true...)

On a sunny day in Wonderland, Pinocchio and Timber had fallen asleep in the place they had met, and Timber was dreaming of the day she would be married to little Pinocchio, and how happy her life would be when that would happen... but she was holding that thought back, because she always loses her friends when she grows attached to them, so she tried her best to not get too attached to him, but it was hard not to...

"Pinocchio..~ Wake up little one..~" Timber purred as she rubbed against Pinocchio's stomach like a cat, wagging her tail happily, and then Pinocchio slowly woke up while she wagged her tail at him as he slowly woke up...

"Hello, Timber...Good Mourning..." Pinocchio said as he stretched and rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Hello, little one! Good Mourning to you too!" Timber smiled as she hugged him gently. Pinocchio then stood up and smiled at her sweetly, she loved his handsome smiling face filled with happiness and hope, she wanted him all to herself... But he needed someone better than her...

"Hey Timber? Do you want a surprise?" Pinocchio asked happily to her as the more he smiled at her the more hot she felt towards him. "Yes, Please little one..." Timber said happily as she was curious to see what Pinocchio was going to give her, as her tail wagged happily at his question.

"Okay, Hang on miss Timber I'll be right back!" Pinocchio said happily as he walked away to his world and Timber sat on a rock and waited happily for him to return.

(5 Minutes later...)

Pinocchio returned to Timber with a huge thing of roses, and one arm behind his back, Timber then looked up and wagged her tail and blushed a small bit as he handed the roses to her, "Aww...~ Pinocchio... Are these for me?..~" Timber asked sweetly as she smelled the roses, Timber felt her heart beat faster than ever before, and then, her dream she had always wanted came true...

Pinocchio then went on one knee and opened a small box revealing a beautiful ring inside, and Timber gasped with surprise and she began to cry happy tears and she covered her mouth as she wagged her tail super fast as Pinocchio smiled at her surprise of making her dream come true... "Will you marry me, Timber?..." Pinocchio asked her as she nodded her head as she wagged happily

"Yes... Yes I will! " Timber cried as she ran at Pinocchio and hugged him tightly as she cried happy tears, and Pinocchio slipped the ring on her finger, and he did the same to himself..

"Hello, My beautiful wife..." Pinocchio said while he kissed her on her cheek and she wagged her tail happily

"Thank you my love... You have made my wish come true today.." Timber said while she hugged Pinocchio and wrapped him in her tail and kissed him on the lips, and then she was now a happy Timber who had her dream come true...


	39. A new friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry luigi finally wakes up and meets someone new

Angry Luigi woke up

Where is everyone angry Luigi

Pinocchio timber ?

Shoot I should have stayed awake angry Luigi said and began to think

Angry Luigi ran after the foot prints

Why hello little one a voice said

You are small angry Luigi

Okay who are you angry Luigi asked

My name is faceless Angry Luigi looked at faceless

Nice to meet you angry Luigi said

Have you seen a wooden puppet?

No faceless responded

Ok where am I angry Luigi asked

Showdown valley faceless said

Oh a arena angry Luigi asked

No faceless said

So wanna come angry Luigi asked

Sure faceless said

Angry Luigi dashed away


	40. Showdown Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry luigi and faceless arrives at showdown valley

Angry Luigi and faceless arrived at a town

Ok what's the plan faceless asked

Let's head for cafe and ask questions angry Luigi said

Ok faceless said

The duo enters the cafe

Angry Luigi and faceless take a seat

Excuse me waiter have you seen a wooden puppet angry Luigi asked

Umm the waiter said looking at faceless

What angry luigi ? asked

It's the faceless bandit the waiter shouts!

Faceless bandit where where ? Angry Luigi asked

Faceless smirked I am

Angry Luigi jumped back

No way you liar angry Luigi said

Angry Luigi took out a cape feather and went cape angry

It's Showtime angry Luigi said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can angry luigi beat faceless?


	41. Angry luigi vs faceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry luigi must fiqure out a way to defeat faceless

Angry Luigi shot a thunder blast at faceless

Angry Luigi jumped to the air

Victory angry Luigi cheered

Faceless was all clean

Angry Luigi shot crystals at faceless

Faceless yawned

Angry Luigi hit faceless with a spin jump then uppercuted him through the roof

Faceless lands is that all you got

Angry Luigi punches faceless so many times then shoots a big thunder ball to faceless

Weak faceless said

Angry Luigi was sent to his normal form

Time to freeze angry Luigi said and took out a ice flower and went ice angry Luigi

Angry Luigi shot a ice ball at faceless

Faceless disappeared but angry luigi could hear him

Why are you trying your just wasting my time with your pathetic. Powers faceless said


	42. bloddy virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A virus infects faceless so angry luigi must try and help him

Angry Luigi took out a vanish cap and went vanish angry Luigi

Angry Luigi then uppercuted faceless then hammered him out the window

Since I'm a ghost that had to hurt angry Luigi said and ran

Faceless shot angry Luigi in the leg

Ouch angry Luigi said and ate a super mushroom then got up.

Angry Luigi went his dark form

Faceless had tears

Angry Luigi punched faceless multiple times then hammered him down then shot a dark blaster

Ahh faceless screamed his face was bloody

Angry Luigi realizes faceless is hurting

Woah are you okay angry Luigi asked

Faceless knocked angry Luigi to the sky

Faceless screamed then grew wings

Ahh faceless screamed then flew after angry Luigi

Angry Luigi fell on alem

Angry Luigi what are you doing here alem asked

Alem I would ask you the same thing but we have to help someone angry Luigi said

A bloody faceless winged guy alem said

Yeah angry Luigi said

Faceless came

Alem shot a ki blast at faceless then grabbed angry Luigi and teleported themselves to candy land

Why are we here angry Luigi asked

We have to get revenge on king candy alem said

Okay what's wrong angry Luigi said

Faceless came

No so fast

Angry Luigi froze

Volume warning

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HH

Angry Luigi screamed

He- l.p. me faceless said

Faceless angry Luigi said

Alem tuber went super Sayian blue and shot a final flash at faceless

Faceless came through the smoke then stopped an-gr- y lu- gi run

I have a plan angry Luigi said and shot thunder to faceless

Faceless died


	43. saving faceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry luigi saves faceless now he alem tuber and bill must find pinocchio

Angry Luigi gave faceless a 1up mushroom and revived him

What happened faceless asked

What is going on here Bill asked

We saved faceless angry Luigi said while alem was beating up king candy

King candy shot a oero cannon at alem

Now leave all of you the king said

What's his problem faceless said

It's time you learned that he's after us

Alem take the king

Faceless take the gummy worms

Bill and I will take out the candy canes

Angry Luigi said

Faceless burned the gummy worms

Angry Luigi ran around the candy canes

Then Bill shot a bazooka at the canes

Alem was punching king candy then uppercuted him then Angry Luigi hammered king candy to a wall

Guys I found fireworks faceless said

Angry Luigi and alem dragged king candy

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no king candy said as the fireworks expoled

Angry Luigi and faceless salutes

Well that wraps stuff over here Bill said

Let's head for home alem said


	44. flying on a dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faceless turns into a dragon to give the trio a ride

Faceless turned into a dragon

Cool angry Luigi said and jumped on

Alem and Bill got on

Bill was screaming

Faceless did a barrel roll causing Bill to fall

Gotta fly angry Luigi said and took out a wing cap and went wing angry Luigi

Angry Luigi flew down then caught Bill

Thanks angry Luigi bill said

No problem

Angry Luigi and Bill landed on faceless

What happened faceless asked

Look it's the showdown bandit Bill said

Let's get him alem said

Faceless grabbed showdown

Gotcha Bill said your under arrest it's four on one

Angry Luigi in his head

I love not being alone

Faceless showdown asked

Howdy partner faceless asked

What alem said


	45. angry luigi's thrid soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry luigi activates his 3rd soul

A girl was on a mountain

I hope I'm not too late she said and flew down

Meanwhile angry Luigi was in his insane mode

finally I'm free angry luigi said and laughed

Really showdown said

Angry Luigi started punching and kicking him

Angry Luigi uppercuted showdown and blasted him then went to his normal form

You don't know how to be a hero so you showdown asked

Angry Luigi let's get out of here Bill said

Faceless came what's going on

Howdy Jones said


	46. thug attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when some thugs arrive Angry luigi show faceless what he's capable of

Angry Luigi and faceless glared at the thugs

This is my hero moment angry Luigi said

Go ahead faceless said

Angry Luigi ran around the thugs causing a tornado sending them up

Angry Luigi stopped

The thugs fell

Then a plasma cage came and trapped angry Luigi

What the faceless said

Up there showdown said

Chrissy looked down

So long suckers Chrissy said


	47. part 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after chrissy takes angry luigi the gang decides to make a plan

So who is Chrissy faceless asked

Angry Luigi's girlfriend alem said

Nah she just loves him to death. Bill said

Time to play ps4 alem said

Ha he dosent even care faceless said

So should we save him Jones asked

Yeah we should alem get back here your saving him too

Nope alem says and teleported away

Authors note

Yeah alem can be rude at times

His weakness is that he is terrified of owls

Next time the group will visit Pinocchio


	48. going to wonderland

So what do we do now showdown asked

Let's go to wonderland Casey said

A girl landed in front of them

Hello my name is delta galixia I'm a big fan of angry Luigi

Can I help ? Sure faceless said

Delta teleported the group to wonderland

Hi guys Pinocchio said

How's it going timber said

Good showdown said

Angry Luigi was taken by a girl who wants to marry him

What Pinocchio says and storms off madly

Well have a nice day faceless said

I think he's going to show us the way Casey said

Is Pinocchio friends with a puppet giant Bill said scared

Yep Jones said

Now come on delta said as a shadow passed by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delta makes her offical debut


	49. Appemted escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry luigi tries to escape

Angry Luigi was in his electric cage

Come on angry Luigi said trying to use his crystals

Wait I have a idea angry Luigi said and slammed his fist on the ommitrix

Shock Rock's body appears to mainly consist of blue energy. There are four retractable[merchandise 1]spikes protruding from both of his shoulders. His arms are rather large, stretching down nearly to his feet in resting position. His arms, chest, and legs are rock-like. His eyes are green and a moss-like substance can be seen around his neck and shoulders.

Shock Rock wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

shock rock turned the ommitrix dial again

Omni-Kix Shock Rock is a robotic energy humanoid. His Omni-Kix armor is black and grey with spikes on the shoulders and glowing green details on the legs. His head is covered in a grey and neon green helmet and he has black and grey gauntlets.

The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest with a white circle connected by four grey tubes.

Awesome ommi kix shock rock said and absorbed the electrical energy

ommi kix shock rock shot a thunder energy ball at the guards

angry Luigi timed out

Oh yeah who's awesome I'm awesome

Chrissy kicked angry Luigi in the chest

Chrissy end this now angry Luigi said

No Chrissy said I love you

And I don't angry Luigi said

Uh oh angry Luigi said as he was getting mind controlled

Wait no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Angry Luigi said

Chrissy smirked


	50. Plan to foil a wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives at the castle then splits up your guess is as good as mine

The group arrived at the castle

What's the plan faceless asked

Split up delta said

Timber and I will go to the left side Pinocchio said

Casey and I will go with you two Jones said

Bill and the bandits come with me delta said

Meanwhile

Finally angry Luigi is under my control let's get this marriage on Chrissy said

Now with Pinocchio timber Casey and Jones

How are we supposed to stay away from the guards Jones asked

I'm not sure partner Casey said

Why hello my king the queen of wonderland said

It's you timber said with a glare and got closer to Pinocchio

Some guards surrounded the heroes

Now time to sleep the queen said and used sleeping powder

Oh come on Pinocchio said and fell asleep

Casey and timber belong to diamondfoxexpress

And horror Pinocchio belongs to thankyoudoggo


	51. Hope is lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main heroes are all caputured who will save the day and resuce pinocchio

Faceless where is everyone Bill asked

I don't know delta said but it's time to kick butt

A plasma cage trapped them

Chrissy walked up

You guys can't shut up now everyone is down for the count Chrissy laughed

Meanwhile a pie hit angry Luigi

Blueberry pie my favourite angry Luigi said

So how are you going to save the day alem said

Not sure angry Luigi said

Bro your here angry Luigi said and hugged alem

Alem just smirked

My plan was to break the wedding at the last second alem said

Meanwhile everyone else was in chains

Let the wedding ceremony begin the queen said

And once we're married Pinocchio will only remember me the queen said


	52. Wedding crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its up to angry luigi to save the day

Timber woke up

Pinocchio I'm coming timber said

I tied all of you up in chains and angry Luigi is mind controlled it's too late to save the boy

Faceless had a look on his face

Timber I need you to use your tails to grab my scyche and cut the chains faceless said

You may kiss the bride a man said

Pinocchio no the heroes said

A yellow ball with black lines came on the stage and making the queen land on the cake

Alem grabbed a slice of cake

Miss me cannonbolt said

Who are you Pinocchio asked

Some guards surroned them

No time to explain cannonbolt said and grabbed Pinocchio and rolled out into the guards

And out of there

Timber was free

Timber cut everyone free

After that ball guy Casey said

Angry Luigi timed out and he and Pinocchio was sent flying

Timber caught Pinocchio

Timber pinocchio said and hugged her

Delta caught angry Luigi

Hi I'm delta galixia I'm a big fan of you

Nice to meet you angry Luigi said

Chrissy came with some more guards

No one escapes me Chrissy said

Uh oh Jones said


	53. Wedding battle pt 1

Angry Luigi got off of delta

Chrissy just put a end to this angry Luigi said

Yeah everyone agreed

Chrissy reveled a ommitrix

A ommitrix angry luigi said shocked

Pinocchio kicked timber in the face and went into his horror form

Oh no he's still hypnotized Casey said

I'll stop him faceless said as delta dashed by everyone and kicked Pinocchio sending him far away

Delta teleported behind Pinocchio and kicked him down

Now stay delta said as Pinocchio grabbed delta

Meanwhile

Chrissy pressed the button

Humungousaur is a somewhat humanoiddinosaurstanding about twelve feet tall with hard skin that is colored brown on its outer side and beige on its inner side.

No way angry Luigi said and took out a metal cap and went metal angry Luigi

Chrissy punched angry Luigi but she got hurt instead

Angry Luigi uppercuted her

Guys stay here I'll help delta faceless said and was gone

Timber stepped on some card guards

No the queen said and stabbed timber from behind

Aah timber shouted as Casey kicked the queen

Meanwhile Pinocchio kicked delta then faceless grabbed Pinocchio

Pinocchio fight it partner faceless said

Let go Pinocchio said and elbowed faceless

Meanwhile angry Luigi was kicking Chrissy when they were sent to their normal forms

It's hero time angry Luigi said and slammed his hand on the ommitrix

Slapback takes the appearance of a green humanoid frog with grey metallic eyebrows and green eyes. He wears a blue, black, and white jumpsuit covering all except for his arms and feet, as well as a grey and black mask.

Slapback wears theOmnitrixsymbol on his back.

Chrissy pressed her ommitrix

Spidermonkey is a smallmonkey-like alien with four arms, two pairs of purple eyes, two legs, three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, blue fur over a dark blue center, and a tail with two stripes near the tip.

Ha slapback laughed

Chrissy went into spider monkeys ultimate form

Ultimate Spidermonkey has red eyes, pale-purple skin, and yellow spider fangs on each side of her mouth. Instead of the purple spider legs, Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey has two extra sets of gorillaarms, and she wears the evolvedUltimatrixsymbol, which has eight spikes now instead of four, on her stomach.

Uh oh slapback said as ultimate spidermonkey spit web on slapback

Showdown dove in and kicked ultimate spidermonkey

Oh now you've done it ultimate spidermonkey said and punched showdown

Slapback fell down causing him to divide into two

What ultimate spidermonkey said and tried to hit them with her legs

Meanwhile

Timber wake up partner Casey said please

Yeah wake up Bill said then shot spidermonkey

Come on Jones said

Meanwhile delta was punching Pinocchio

Come on just lie down delta said and peformed a spin dash taking Pinocchio down

Stop faceless said your making it worse

Then what now delta asked

Meanwhile Bill was cobbed in a spiderweb

As the slapback kicked Chrissy then timed out

Angry Luigi looked at him self

Oh no angry Luigi said as ultimate spider walked up

TheDiamondFoxExpressthankyoudoggo


	54. Wedding battle pt 2

Angry Luigi gulped

Ready to die Chrissy said before timing out and returning to her normal form

Meanwhile timber woke up

What happened timber asked

You nearly died Casey said

Really timber asked

Meanwhile

Delta knocked Pinocchio out

He'll be back to normal when he wakes up delta sa8d

Ok faceless said

Meanwhile angry Luigi slammed his fist on the ommitrix

XLR8 resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has grey roller balls on his feet and wears a black conoid helmet. He has predominantly blue skin with bulging green eyes, black lips, and black stripes extending from his eyelids. He has two grey fins on his back, which are comparable to the dorsal fins of a fish. XLR8 also has a long striped blue and black tail. His elbows and legs are sharply pointed, and he has 2 claw-like fingers on each of his hands. He is dressed in black pants and turtleneck shirt with a blue stripe on the center.

XLR8 wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Chrissy pressed her ommitrix

Ultimate Echo Echo has red eyes and red cables that attach from his back to his hands and smaller mouth. His head is wide and angular, with a silvery forehead and black "ears" on the sides. His Sonic Disks are red instead of blue and they look like his head, not having a sunken look to them. The spikes on theUltimatrixsymbol connect to some discs and he also has black stripes on his stomach and legs.

Xlr8 went ommi kix mode

Omni-Kix XLR8 is enveloped from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. His head, back fins, arms, knees, and shins are covered in blue plating, while his arms and shins have green downward curves in them. His thighs, chest, and tail are covered in gray plating and his abdomen is covered in black and white plating. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest connected by four gray tubes.

Xlr8 ran around ultimate echo echo

Ultimate echo echo used sound waves to xlr8

But xlr8 was too fast

Timber grabbed ultimate echo echo

But ultimate echo echo used sound waves on timber

Casey kicked ultimate echo echo down

Then Jones grabbed ultimate echo echo and tossed her to the sky then xlr8 kicked her

Angry Luigi timed out .

Man that was a tough fight angry Luigi said as Chrissy turned into ultimate graviatattack

Ultimate Gravattack no longer has legs and floats entirely by manipulating his gravitational field. His skin crust becomes more jagged, as crests and peaks form on the surface. His planetary core is engulfed in his mouth now, with a red spiral circling outwards.

The most notable change, however, are the three smaller orbiting planetoids that spawn around him, caught in his gravitational field. They each have a little face on them that resembles Gravattack's original form in orbit mode.

Chrissy lifted everyone up

Meanwhile

The cake hit alem in the face

That's it alem said and used his ommitrix

Ghostfreak is a phantom/ghost-like alien with a gaseous appearance and claw-like hands, and grey skin with black lines running all over him

Ghostfreak levated Chrissy and sent her to the wall

No one messes with my cake ghostfreak said

Chrissy turned into big chill

Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom. He has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing.

On his torso are three plates: one resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach.

On his face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish-white teeth

and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles.

Big chill froze ghostfreak

Angry Luigi took out a vanish cap and went vanish angry Luigi

Angry Luigi kicked big chill down

Alem went back to normal

Chrissy went back to normal

Angry Luigi was visible again

The ommitrices recharge

The screen split into 3

It's hero time angry Luigi said as they all hit the ommitrices

Chrissy

Ultimate Humungousaur is a humanoid dinosaur-like creature, with dark blue armor similar to that of an Ankylosaurus. He is more burly and muscular than his pre-evolved form.

He has camo green skin and his helmet has three silver spikes running down the top, and two downward pointing black horns on the sides. His back armour has long spikes running down each side, his plated chest and torso are dark blue with five spikes on each end and his tail has a blue mace on the end of it, with silver spikes.

Ultimate Humungousaur's knuckles have silver barrels on them, which he can transform into four-barreled missile launchers. He has black claws.

angry LuigiFour Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of arms with four-fingered hands, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, anda smaller pair below them. Four Arms wears a white T-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and gloves. His eyes are green and he has no hair

four arm's turned the ommitrix dial 90 degrees

Omni-Kix Four Arms is covered from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. His helmet is red and has black protrusions resembling the head stripes on his normal counterpart as well as two green visors, with the mandible area being further reinforced by darker red plating. His shoulders, forearms and hands are covered by white plating, with his wrists having additional red plating. His torso and legs are encased primarily in black armor, with a red plate running across his chest, red thigh holsters, kneecaps and toe coverings and grey shin guards.

Omni-Kix Four Arms wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Alem hit the ommitrix

Feedback has a black body with one green eye in the middle of his head, two antennae, a tail with round plugs on their tips, four-fingered hands, and feet with only two front toes.

ultimate humogausor shot missiles at the duo who ran out of the way

four arm's shot a rocket fist at ultimate humogausor and hit her

Then feedback shot a energy blast at ultimate humogausor and won

all 3 timed out

Faceless brought out the scyuke

Um how about I just go Chrissy said as angry Luigi took out a hammer

CONGRATS YOU DID SOMETHING RIGHT NOW ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN! angry Luigi shouted

Chrissy ran off

Pinocchio woke up what happened he asked

Your alright timber said and kissed Pinocchio

Alem ate more cake

The screen closes In on angry Luigi

See ya angry Luigi said waved his hammer


	55. Leaving wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry luigi and his friends prepare to go home

The castle was shown to be in mid air and breaking apart

Oh no Casey said

Come on ommitrix angry Luigi said and went for jetray and slammed the ommitrix

Way Big is a white colossal humanoid creature with a large fin on his head, which is black at the front and red at the bottom. He has blade-like growths on his shoulders and spikes on his waist. He also has red arms with two black lines and white fins on the elbows, wristband like outgrowths on his wrists and yellow eyes on his head with two extra eyes protruding on his cheeks, one on each. He has red feet with two toes, a black sandal-like covering on the middle ofhis feetand three blacklines onthe side of his neck. The red parts of Way Big's body are made of an unknown cosmic material with metallic properties. breaking the castle

Everyone was falling

Way big caught them in the nick of time

Got you guys Way big said and placed them down then

Timed out

Angry Luigi walked up

That was awesome delta said looks like we should head back

Come on pinoke angry Luigi said

I wanna stay angry Luigi Pinocchio said

But that's why I'm here angry Luigi said

Yeah Bill said

There's nothing left for me back home Pinocchio said

Well goodbye Pinocchio alem said as everyone piled into a group hug

I will be back for the wedding angry Luigi said as he alem Bill and delta left


	56. earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A piece of earth

Angry Luigi was at home

It turned out that earth days were slower than wonderland days

Angry Luigi alem called wanna play Dragon ball fighterz

I guess angry Luigi said

Delta kicked the door down

Come on angry Luigi there's a robbery at the bank she said and ran while holding angry Luigi's hand

Delta stopped causing angry Luigi to be sent to a wall

Ok let's do this angry Luigi said

Stop and give us the money a robbery said

Delta kicked him in the gut

Angry Luigi ran around and punched two of them

Delta dodged the bullets and kicked the last one

We did it delta said

Yeah angry Luigi said

Authors note

This is a small chapter of the real world


	57. A old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry luigi and chrissy make up

Angry Luigi dashes around the city

Man I miss Pinocchio angry Luigi said

Meanwhile a man starred at Pinocchio

So he is alive he said

He shall be mine

Meanwhile angry Luigi saw Chrissy on the streets sad

Chrissy what's wrong angry Luigi asked

I'm sorry about this ever since you killed my dad. I had no one to take care of me and my father wasn't a good father Chrissy explains

Wow angry Luigi said that's sad well I'll see what i can do angry Luigi said

Wait angry Luigi said and grabbed Chrissy and ran to delta's house

Hey delta Chrissy here is homeless angry Luigi said

Really delta asked

Yeah Chrissy said sadly

Well you can stay with me delta said

Why not at angry Luigi's house Chrissy asked

Only my mom would like you angry Luigi said and sped away

Don't worry Pinocchio I will make it to that wedding

Angry Luigi said


	58. going back to wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angry luigi goes to wonderland with his friends

Angry Luigi : the wedding is in three days

Angry Luigi dashes over to delta's house

Angry Luigi: ready

Everyone else ready

Jason : let's do this

Everyone arrived at wonderland

Angry Luigi: hey guys congrats

Pinocchio : thanks that means a lot

Alem : where's the cake

Timber : we already decarled ourselves married

Alem and Jason looks shocked and mad

Alem: then that means

Jason no cake

Angry Luigi laughed

Timber : wanna get some food

Angry Luigi and timber: yeah

Bill : heck yeah

Alem : I want a big chocolate cake


	59. a wooden bear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is just enjoying themselves when something comes after them

A bear came out hut it wasn't a bear you would expect

Scatter alem said as everyone ran separate ways

Pinocchio and timber bumped into each other

Ow Pinocchio said

Meanwhile Jason kicked the. Bear out of nowhere

Take that Jason said as he nearly got scratched

Angry Luigi shot a thunder ball at the. Bear.

Angry Luigi ran as the bear gave chase

Angry Luigi used. Super speed but the bear could still catch up

Delta shot a blast to the bear and sent it flying

Zero took out his blade and tried to cut the bear

The bear scratched his face

Ow zero said as the bear ran and grabbed Pinocchio and ran out

Angry Luigi ran after the bear with speed


	60. bear chase

Angry Luigi was chasing the bear

I can't keep up some how angry Luigi said and adjusted the ommitrix but xlr8 can

Angry Luigi transformed into xlr8

This is awesome xlr8 said

Help Pinocchio called out

Meanwhile alem flew up and flew away

Weakings alem said

Meanwhile the rest of the gang reunited

Where's Pinocchio timber asked

Or angry Luigi Chrissy asked

Everyone looked at her

Relax I'm on your side Chrissy said

Faceless grew suspicious

It's true delta said and flew to the sky

Faceless turned into a Dragon

Mega man now zero said as the brothers flew off

Everyone else climbed on

Hell yeah Jason said

Not this again Bill said

Meanwhile zlr8 kicked the bear but the bear whacked xlr8 down

Angry Luigi was sent to normal

Time for some star power angry Luigi said and took out a star

Angry Luigi's body was colorful

Angry Luigi ran and kicked the bear to the swamp

Angry Luigi Pinocchio said as stromboli grabbed him

Ugh not you again angry Luigi said as his star power ran out

Bear deal it our guest stromboli said

Angry Luigi glared at the bear

To be continued

Next time bear vs darkness

Angry Luigi goes his dark form at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can angry luigi save pinocchio


	61. bear vs darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can alem tuber beat the bear and can the group save pinocchio

Angry Luigi took out a fire flower

Time to burn angry Luigi said

Transformation sequence start

Angry Luigi's shirt turned white same for his hat

Angry Luigi's shoes turned orange

Transformation sequence end

Angry Luigi shot fire balls at the wooden bear only for the wooden bear to defect them with his nails

Angry Luigi tried to kick the bear but the bear moved out of the way and tried to scratch angry Luigi

Angry Luigi jumped over the bear and punched him

The bear kicked angry Luigi in the gut sending him to his normal form

The bear rushes for angry Luigi but angry Luigi transformed into his dark form

Angry Luigi kicked the wooden bear

Meanwhile

Look zero said it's stromboli

Not him again timber said and jumped off

What just happened Bill asked

Meanwhile.

Angry Luigi was punching the bear but it barely did a scratch on him

Angry Luigi shot a dark blaster at the bear

The bear was still awake and scrathef angry Luigi

Angry Luigi kicked the bear then the bear but angry Luigi

Angry Luigi hammered the bear to the ground then the bear taclked angry Luigi down before alem kicked the wooden bear

Alem went to super sayain

I'll handle this alem said and angry Luigi flew after Pinocchio

Alem and the bear jumped for each other


	62. attacking stromboli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> timber tries to use the power of love

Timber kicked stromboli in the back of the head

Hands off my husband bitch! Timber said

Stromboli got up and kicked timber

Pinocchio punched stromboli and then kicked her

Stay away from us Pinocchio said

Never stromboli said and stabbed Pinocchio

Pinocchio fell

X blasted stromboli

Then zero cuts stromboli's eyes out

Ahhh! Stromboli screamed

Meanwhile

Alem kicked the bear and punched him then uppercuted him

The bear punched alem

Alem flew up and shot some ki blasts

The bear deflected them then stretched his hands and slammed alem down

There was a whistle was heard

The bear left

To be continued

Funny how angry Luigi didn't make a appearance


	63. defeating stromboli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang decides to end this once and for all

Four puppet creatures arrived one a cheetah one a lion

One a eagle and one a shark

The lion gave stromboli's eyes back

Pinocchio covered his eyes

Eww gross Pinocchio said and stuck out his tongue

Zero blocked the cheetahs attack then x kicked the cheetah

Meanwhile the bear was running

Angry Luigi in his dark form came down from a tree and shot a maximum flash to the bear causing a black explosion

The bear shot nails at angry Luigi sending him to his normal form

Alem tried to punch the bear but the. Bear bit alem

And then ran off

Meanwhile Casey used a lasso on the shark but the shark went under water

Timber was evading the eagles attack

The eagle nearly hit her but Pinocchio used his long nose to whack the eagle up high

Then delta slammed him down

Delta looked down I'm here she shouted

Meanwhile alem ran for the bear and turned super Sayian 2 and shot a galick gun but the bear deflected it

Angry Luigi in his dark form kicked the bear from behind and hammered him

Alem kicked the bear to the sky

Angry Luigi hammered him down

The bear quickly got up and shot nails at alem

Angry Luigi jumped down and tried to attack the bear

The bear swiped at angry Luigi who dodged left and then right

Angry Luigi jumped but the bear grabbed him and threw him away

The bear ran for stromboli

Alem went super Sayian god and started punching the bear

Meanwhile faceless was using his blade to defect the lions blades.

Enough of this play let's end this faceless said and cut the bear in half

Zero cut the cheetah in half

Showdown shot the shark .

Mega man blasted the eagle

All done Casey said as the puppet creatures regenerated

No way timber said

Meanwhile alem used a final blow to the bear and then shot a big bang attack to the bear sending him to the creatures

Angry Luigi slammed his fist on the ommitrix. red molten rocks goes on angry luigi as fire goes around it heatblast winks then turned the ommitrix dial 90 degrees

Omni-Kix Heatblast is enveloped from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. His head is encased in an orange helmet, with his flame still being cast out, which has a lighter orange visor with yellow dots for eyes and three grillplates as a mouthguard. His neck and shoulders are covered by orange plating. His right arm has white segmented armor and an orange gauntlet for his hand, while his left arm ends instead in an orange cannon, with the middle portion containing parts of Heatblast's inner magma body, that functions as a flamethrower. His white torso piece is separated from his neck piece by metal tubes that also go around to his back. His legs are covered by white armor plating for his thighs and dark orange for his knees, shins and feet, with two sets of metal tubes connecting the thighs and shins together.

oh yeah heatblast said .and shot a huge ball of fire to the bear burning him

Faceless smirked and burned the eagle

Anyone up for chicken faceless joked

Meanwhile mega man and zero used fire mode and burned the lion

Delta blasted the cheetah

Then faceless burned the shark down

Angry Luigi blasted the shark

Stromboli ran away

But delta teleported in front of him

No mortal messes with my friends delta said and killed stromboli


	64. goodbye and the end?

Angry Luigi looked at Pinocchio

Well it's been fun angry Luigi said and hugged Pinocchio

Will you come back Pinocchio asked

Angry Luigi ran around the area with super speed and landed back maybe he said

Everyone got in a big group hug

Well see ya alem said

Wouldn't wanna be ya Jason said

Until next time delta said

We should hang out Chrissy said

Totally mega man said

Later Bill said

Goodbye faceless waved

Angry Luigi and his friends jumped into their world

The end

Angry Luigi comes to the stage

Man that was amazing angry Luigi said as his clones was clapping and throwing flowers

Thank you thank you angry Luigi said and winked see you next time as delta comes from under him

Toddles she says

Credits done by me

Delta isn't mine the creator of her just asked me to include her

Jason is from lorddurion

Casey and timber belong to diamondfoxexpress

Pinocchio ( horror belongs to thankyoudoggo)

thankyoudoggo


	65. timber's nightmare

I know I know when angry Luigi said that's a wrap i was talking about himmy won't make any appearances due to them staying on earth

Last time Timber and the others managed to burn those puppets and saved the day then angry luigi and his friends left to their homes )

Chapter ;65 Timber's Nightmare...)

Timber and Pinocchio were just getting done with a game of tag in the field of flowers as they were smiling and giggling with one another as Timber was being carried by her new husband: Pinocchio, back to the place where they met to get ready to settle down and rest for the day as it was the evening, and Wonderland gets really cold at night...

"Thank you for playing with me, Timber! That was really fun!" Pinocchio smiled as Timber blushed her huge fluffy tail under his chin as she was purring loudly, and she snuggled his chest and yawned as he carried her to her forest.

" Hehehe... You're welcome, My precious Husband..~" Timber purred happily as she then jumped up and picked Pinocchio up and kissed him on his nose, causing him to giggle.

"Oh Golly..~" Pinocchio sighed as he blushed happily as she smiled and set him down and held his hand and walked over to her spot in her forest and sat down, as she curled her tail around Pinocchio's waist and pulled him closer to her and she placed him on her lap as she purred and rubbed his head and they yawned in unison.

Pinocchio then sat up and put his head on her chest, which was soft and fluffy, and he fell asleep as she giggled and covered him in her fluffy tail and she fell asleep as well as she smiled happily...

(12 Hours later...)

Timber woke up 12 hours later and yawned wide as she stretched like a cat, as she smiled at her husband who wasn't there...

"Huh? Where's Pinocchio?" Timber asked herself as she looked around for him to see where he went, she couldn't get his scent either... "PINOCCHIO? WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVE?" Timber cried as she began to panic. She wanted to know where he went, and she then began to cry as she was alone, and she realized that she wasn't in a place she knew at all... It was dark and shadowy as it was quiet... Too Quiet...

"Pinocchio... Where are you?" She asked herself as her tail puffed up and her heart began to race, as tears were falling down her cheeks as she was completely alone... At least.. That's what she thought...

Then there was a low, growling noise nearby, and Timber jumped at that as her tail was puffed up like a cloud, she thought the noise were hunters... But, It wasn't hunters... it was something else... She thought there were wolves... But she didn't reconise the growling at all... Her tail went inbetween her legs as she was scared alone, Pinocchio was nowhere to be found and she was frightened like this...

"H-Hello? I-Is there someone there? Pinocchio? Is that you my love?" Timber asked shyly secretly hopping it was him trying to give her a scare...

Then, there was a groaning noise from behind her, and she turned around and looked up to see a horrible sight. A huge, undead version of Pinocchio was there, and he was drooling hungerly as he snarled at her and that made her terribly frightened as she turned white and she froze as she was terrorfied as her tail was puffed up and her mane and chest fluff did the same as she ran for her life as the Zombiefied Pinocchio was after her with heavy and frightening footsteps as he was snarling hungerly at her as she was screaming in fear wanting to just find her husband...

"EEEEEKKK! PINOCCHIO! WHERE ARE YOU!? PLEASE HELP ME!" Timber cried as her tears were flowing out of her eyes like a waterfall as she was pale and frightened as she was being chased as her heart was racing in her chest as she was scared out of her mind...

The monster she was being chased by was gaining on her as it jumped on her and got her tail in its mouth as it pulled her back as she was crying hard and crying for help for someone to save her... "AAAHH! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP! THIS THING IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Timber cried as she was getting dragged into the darkness by the monster, and she just wanted it to be all over as she was then flipped on her back and she was screaming and crying as she was struck with fear and was in front of the terrorfying jaws of the monster.

Timber prayed that someone would save her, and she knew that wasn't going to happen, then, she closed her eyes tightly as she waited for her inevitable demise...

But... Nothing Happened...

Timber then slowly opened her eyes as she wasn't ripped to shreds by the monster that wasn't there... and she then curled up in a ball with her tail and hugged it tightly, wanting to see her beloved husband again... "HIC! Pinocchio... Where are you...? 'HIC!' I'm so scared alone...Please come back..." Timber said as she cried into her tail as she was shaking, she wanted to open her eyes and see that her husband was to one she was hugging... and she then sat up and started to cry harder as she wanted to see Pinocchio again...

Then she was crying so hard she thought she was going to pass out, and she just wanted this to be over so she could see her husband again... "Where are you, my love?... I miss you..." Timber mumbled in her tail hoping that Pinocchio would see her in a curled fluffy ball as she was whimpering in fear as she was trembling wildly...

Then, she heard his voice...

"Timber? Where are you my dear?.. It's me, Pinocchio!" Pinocchio said as Timber sat up so fast and she ran to him and hugged him so tight he felt like he was being strangled..

"PINOCCHIO! THERE YOU ARE MY LOVE!" Timber cried as she burst into tear and she wrapped her tail around him and he hugged her back, struggling to breathe...

Timber was so happy that she found her husband again that she wasn't planning on letting him go as she was crying hard into his shoulder.

"Hey... Shh... It's alright Timber... I'm here now... It's okay..." Pinocchio said as she then slowly stared to calm down as he hug losened on him as her tears were wiped away gently by her husband who kissed her on the cheek to calm her down, and it did as she began to purr and her tail wagged as she smiled.

"Thank you my love..." Timber said softly as she kissed him on his nose.

Pinocchio then smiled so wide that his smile was touching the tips of his eyes and his mouth then began to open wide as Timber had her back turned so she wasn't aware that this was happening...

Then, Timber stopped as she heard the same growling from before as she puffed up again as she pulled Pinocchio closer to her, and then he let go of her paws and she slowly turned around to check if he was alright...

"Pinocchio? Are you alright my love?" Timber said slowly as she began to sweat as the growling was louder and super close to her now,

Then she turned around to see Pinocchio was not her friend here, and he morphed into a horrible creature and he ran at her as she shot upright and was breathing fast as her heart was racing.

She then saw Pinocchio where she was next to her and he woke up to see her, in tears and she was breathing fast

"Timber!? What's wrong!?" Pinocchio asked as she hugged him and bursted into tears as Pinocchio was being crushed by her and she was terrorfied out of her mind of the nightmare she just hand

Pinocchio sang a lullaby to her as she began to calm down and she fell asleep on his lap as she purred quietly as he rubbed her mane gently as he stayed awake for her as he would protect her for tonight as she slept...

So she won't have another nightmare again...


	66. Pinocchio and the giant

(Last time with Pinocchio and Timber, Timber woke up from a horrible nightmare, and she was so happy to know that her husband Pinocchio was alright, and he sung to her to take her back to sleep and she put her head on his lap to feel safer with him, and he rubbed her head gently and kept singing to her so she would calm down from that horrible dream she had, and he stayed awake just in case she would wake up again, and she wrapped her husband in her tail to make her feel safer as she would always have him by her side...)

(Chapter 66; Pinocchio and The Giant!)

8 hours later, after her horrible nightmare she hand, Timber woke up and was comfy on Pinocchio's lap, as his hand was in her head and her tail was around him to keep him warm and she purred happily and nuzzled his belly like a cat as she smiled and purred as her tail wagged happily, and Pinocchio woke up and stretched and was hugged by Timber and she licked his cheek gently like a cat as she continued to nuzzle his belly.

"Hehehe... Good mourning my dear.. Did you sleep well?" Pinocchio smiled happily as she purred on his lap and hugged his stomach as his belly was warm, and she purred as she brushed her tail under his chin as It wrapped around him like a snake. "Yes my love, I did sleep well, thanks to you..~" Timber purred as she licked his cheek gently as her purrs were louder now.. "Hehehe... That's good to know!" Pinocchio laughed as she was hugging him.

Timber then suddenly smirked and pounced on Pinocchio and smiled like the Cheshire cat at him as she picked him up and licked her lips hungerly. "I've got you now, my love..~" Timber purred as she opened her mouth and Pinocchio was spooked. "W-WAIT! P-Please don't eat me, miss wolf, I don't taste good!" Pinocchio pleaded with her as she stopped and snapped her jaws so close to his face, as he got a good look at her sharp white teeth.

" Oh? And why shouldn't I, my little red riding hood?..~" Timber smiled as she was still licking her lips as her stomach gurgled loudly. "E-Errr... B-Because I'm too small for you!" Pinocchio said as he turned into a rabbit and she began to give chase to him. "HEY! NO FAIR PINOCCHIO!" Timber snarled as her eyes became red and purple with swirls in the middle as she began to snarl hungerly at him as she ran after him.

Pinocchio then turned into his normal self and he dived into a fallen tree and he was trapped in there as Timber then bent down and snarled at him and she tried to reach in and grab him with her claws. "C'MERE MY LOVE! I ONLY WANT TO EAT YOU WHOLE!" Timber snarled at him as he was pale. Pinocchio knew that she was in her crazed hunger mode now and she won't mean if she harms him or not, then Pinocchio had his ankle grabbed by Timber and was dragged out of the fallen tree by Timber and she lifted him off of the ground and opened her mouth wide as she slowly lowered him into her mouth. Then Pinocchio turned into a butterfly and slipped through her claws and she was pissed off now. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Timber snarled as her stomach gurgled more, Pinocchio then turned back to normal and was pinned down by Timber and she snapped at him with her jaws filled with sharp teeth and she drooled all over him as he held her mouth open holding her back from taking a chunk from him.

"JUST... LET ME...EAT YOU ALREADY..." Timber snarled as she pinned Pinocchio down with her claws and her stomach gurgled again, as she was crazy, and she picked him up and opened her mouth and shoved his head in her mouth as he was a little scared of her as his head was halfway down her throat. "W-WAIT! P-PLEASE TIMBER! SPARE ME! I KNOW WHERE SOME HUNTERS ARE AND YOU CAN EAT THEM!" Pinocchio cried from her throat as she held onto his ankles.

She then stopped for a moment and then pulled him out of her mouth and she wiped her face with her sleeve as she had a grip on him still, as the swirls were now more visible in her eyes. "Hunters?.." She asked as she held onto his sides firmly with her claws.

Pinocchio nodded his head as he was shaking

"Y-Yes... I know where they are... If you let me do, I can show you.." Pinocchio said fearfully as she shook her head, "I won't let you go, little one... But I will let you show me where the hunters are..." Timber growled as she began to follow Pinocchio to where the hunters were and he led her to a clearing on where they were

"See? They are over there..." Pinocchio said as he looked at Timber and her eyes were completley swirled and her stomach growled loudly as she drooled in hunger and then she snarled and ran out to the hunters and started to grow into the size of a building and began to eat them all one by one with the help of her dragon head tails feeding her the hunters as they were screaming loudly but were either cut off or muffled because they were eaten alive and in her stomach...

Pinocchio was scared by what he was seeing, he forgot that Timber could do that, when she was done with the Hunters she then dropped on her hands and feet and locked on him as she was smiling creepily at him.

"C'mere my love..~" Timber purred as she turned into her twisted form and her eight eyes were locked on him from the darkness of her forest. Pinocchio froze as she was coming towards him with bright red eyes and she sat down on her back as she lost intrest and was full and sleepy...

Pinocchio then jumped on her nose and was stared at by her eight eyes as she giggled and sat up and smiled as the screams of the hunters in her stomach were getting digested alive...

"Hehehe... Hello there Cutie...~' Timber smiled as she looked at Pinocchio with her eight eyes, as her 12 tails were wrapped around her stomach to drown out the screams of the hunters. "Hello there miss Giant! My name is Pinocchio! Nice to meet you!" Pinocchio smiled as Timber played along with him. "Hello there Pinocchio.. It's nice to meet you too, my name is Timber..." Timber said was she took Pinocchio off of her nose and licked him gently as she yawned wide enough to swallow him whole.

Pinocchio then was put on her tails as she giggled and kissed him on the face as she giggled

Pinocchio then felt her shrink back to normal size and she hugged him with her huge fluffy tail and she smiled at him smiling up at her, as she then gently picked him up and took him to her resting spot and placed him on her stomach and covered him with her tail and rubbed his head, and he leaned up and kissed her on the lips as he chuckled. Her tail then puffed up and wagged super fast as she kissed him back and she fell asleep with her husband in the spot they met...


	67. Pinocchio's growth spurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinocchio has a big growth spurt

(Last episode with Pinocchio and Timber, Pinocchio was being chased around by Timber all day as she then became huge and ate a bunch of hunters... and Then she took him to her tree where she met him and slept there with him as it had gotten dark quickly there as all that running they were doing made them both tired...)

(Part 70, Pinocchio's growth Spurt!)

On a rainy mourning in Wonderland, Pinocchio and Timber were sleeping in a tree with one another as the day beforehand was very eventful in cases of rowdy playfulness... and Timber woke up to find Pinocchio on her chest in the tree where she put him, and she smiled as she patted his head to wake him up...

"Pinocchio... Wake up my love..~" Timber purred as she rubbed herself on him like a cat as she smiled happily, Pinocchio then opened his bright blue eyes and yawned as his cheeks were rosy and he looked adorable to Timber as he blushed in his sleep. " 'YAWN...' Good Mourning Timber..." Pinocchio said quietly as he leaned up and kissed Timber on the cheek as she blushed. "Good Mourning my love!~ Did you sleep well with me?" Timber asked as her tail wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to her.

"Yeah... I slept hard too... I was so cozy last night..." Pinocchio said quietly as Timber kissed him on his nose. "That's good my love!" Timber exclaimed.

Timber then heard a loud snap, it was the branch they were on! and it fell to the ground with a thud, as timber landed on top of Pinocchio and her chest was on his face, which made her dizzy as everything happened so fast and her head was spinning.

"Ugh... That wasn't fun... so random as well... Huh?" Timber then looked down to see Pinocchio buried in her chest fluff as she blushed in embarasment, "EEK! PINOCCHIO IM SO SORRY!" Timber exclaimed as she got off of him as she thought she crushed him.

"Oh dear... Pinocchio... Are you alright? Im so sorry..." Timber said as she wrapped herself in her tail as she thought she hurt him as she felt horrible.

"It's okay, my dear... Im alright..." Pinocchio said as he smiled awkwardly. Timber didn't want to look at him at the moment, she felt horrible for that, and she thought she hurt him.

"I'm so sorry My love... Did I harm you?" Timber said quietly as she slowly turned her head to him as she hoped he wouldnt say yes...

"No, I'm okay my dear! Im perfectly fine!" Pinocchio said as he looked down at Timber as he was getting bigger, and he was feeling strange as well...

"AAAH! T-TIMBER!" Pinocchio exclaimed as he was huge now! and Timber was shocked to see that her husband was huge now!

"WHAT THE!? P-PINOCCHIO! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU MY LOVE!?" Timber exclaimed as she leaped onto his nose and was stared at by her husband who was looking at her crosseyed.

"TIMBER! WHAT IM I GONNA DO!?" Pinocchio cried as he began to cry because he was freaked out by what is happening to him. "Hey... Pinocchio... It's okay my love... Shhh... It's okay.. Im here.." Timber said as she rubbed between his eyes to calm him down as she hated when he cried because it broke her heart to see him cry... "Hey.. Pinocchio, look at me, My love..." Timber said as she then hugged his nose as he smiled a small bit.

" Thank you..." Pinocchio smiled as he sighed and calmed down a small bit because his wife is trying to help him calm down. "You're welcome, my love... now, come on... Lets try to get you back to normal... Timber said as Pinocchio nodded to her and he followed her to where he could be back to normal size


	68. tale of the giant timber

(Last time with Pinocchio and Timber, Pinocchio had grown to the size of a building and Timber had to calm him down as he was freaking out, and she took him to a place where he could get back to normal size... and he was so happy to know that his wife was here for him to help him out...)

(Chapter 71 Tale of the Giant Timber...)

"There we are, my love!... How do you feel now?" Timber smiled as she put her paws on Pinocchio's cheeks as she wrapped her tail around his waist and she pulled him closer to her chest that was fluffy and soft. "I'm better, my dear..~ Thank you so much for helping me" Pinocchio said as he blushed happily as Timber rubbed under his chin with a giggle with her paws...

"Hehehe..~ Oh Pinocchio... You're so adorable when you blush" Timber purred happily as she kissed him on the nose, making him giggle. "Hehehe...~ Oh Golly!" Pinocchio smiled as Timber began to grow a small bit as she was getting bigger... and she was now looking down at him in a surprised expression.

"EEEK! PINOCCHIO MY LOVE! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Timber cried as she picked him up in her claws and was scared like how he was. "I DONT KNOW! WHY IS IT HAPPENING TO YOU NOW!?" Pinocchio cried.

Timber's amber eyes then darted to something on Pinocchio's feather on his hat and she took out her claws and Pinocchio flinched at that as her claws were sharp and pointy

"Don't move my love... I don't want to scratch you on accident..." Timber said as Pinocchio nodded his head and stood still so she wouldn't scratch him with her claws...

Timber then took whatever she wanted from him off of his feather and she flicked it to the side and brought him closer to her face and licked him gently, making him smile. "Oh golly... Hehehehe..." Then Timber put Pinocchio down and her eyes were almost cat-like as she looked like a tiger getting ready to pounce on him. "I've got you in my sights, my little mouse!...~" Timber said as Pinocchio was running away from her fearfully.

"EEEEEKKK! A CAT! SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Pinocchio cried as Timber ran all fours after him as she grew whiskers and her teeth were sharper, as Pinocchio had grown mouse ears and a tail of a mouse as well.

Timber then ran after her mouse husband on all fours as he was a scared little mouse and she was the hungry cat looking for a little snack...


	69. Meeting two close friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two speical charathers arrive

(Last episode with Pinocchio and Timber, Timber was after her husband who was a mouse and she was a cat, and they were playing a game of Cat and Mouse with one another and Pinocchio was caught and swallowed by his wife who was a hungry cat, and she was prowling through the woods looking for another meal, when she would meet some of Pinocchio's close friends)

(Chapter 69 Meeting two Close friends)

Timber then was silently creeping through her forest in Wonderland with her husband in her stomach, looking for new meals to eat as she was a giant cat looking for more mice to eat. Then she smelled two new scents in her forest, and she looked for them as she creeped around a tree nearby and saw two people she had never seen before.

She then spat Pinocchio out and gently placed him down on the grass as she wrapped her tail around his waist, and she bared her sharp teeth at the two people and Pinocchio saw who they were and smiled. The people were 'human', and they looked like brothers to Timber, one was red and the other one was blue.

"Do you know those people, my love?" Timber asked as she kneeled down to him and turned her head. Pinocchio turned to her and smiled at her question and nodded his head.

"Yeah! They are two of my old friends! I haven't seen them in forever!" Pinocchio smiled as he walked towards them and Timber wasn't sure if she should trust them or not...

"Mega Man! Zero!" Pinocchio smiled as they turned to him and ran towards him and they all hugged each other as they were all smiling and laughing.

"Pinocchio! It's Nice to see you again!" Zero said as he rubbed his hair and smiled.

"Hello there Zero! Im glad to see you again! You too, X!" Pinocchio smiled as He pulled Mega Man into a hug. "Pinocchio! Im happy to see you here!" Mega Man said as he rubbed Pinocchio's wooden nose with his as they smiled happily. Zero then saw Pinocchio's ring on his finger and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Woah! Pinocchio you're married!?" Zero exclaimed in surprise as Pinocchio showed him the ring in his middle finger.

"Oh! Yes! Im married! This is my beautiful wife, Timber!" Pinocchio smiled as Timber appeared from being invisible and smiled at Mega Man and Zero with her sharp teeth.

"Hello there you two... My name is Timber, and it's nice to meet you!" Timber smiled as Mega Man was caught off guard on how tall she was.

"Hello there miss Timber! My name Is Mega Man, but you can call me X" Mega Man said smiling happily. "Hey there, my name is Zero, nice to meet you!" Zero said with a smile.

Timber was already liking these two, because they were so friendly to her and Pinocchio and it made her feel nice to know they weren't here for her...

"Hello there to you two, It's nice to eat you as well..." Timber said as her amber eyes were now cat like and they all started backing away from her in fear as Pinocchio whispered something to them and they began to play along with her.

"AAAH! EVERYBODY SCATTER!" Pinocchio cried as they went in three different directions, making Timber confused and she whipped her head around as she didn't know who to go after first, and she then went the way Pinocchio went with those swirls in her eyes again as Mega Man and Zero went and met with one another and watched her go after Pinocchio who was screaming in a pretend way as Timber was after him.

"Man... Poor Pinocchio..." Zero groaned as he held onto X in fear.

"I know... Im getting flashbacks to Sigma..." Mega Man sighed as they didn't notice Timber was behind them... then Zero was picked up around his waist and dragged of into the shadows as his screams were then cancelled out by X shooting Timber with some water and she let his older brother go and Mega Man carried him as his speed shoes appeared and he sped off with Zero in his arms.

"Oh... my hero~" Zero swooned as he put his arms around Mega Man, and he smiled and rubbed his nose on his.

"No problem, Zero the Fair..." Mega Man said as Zero chuckled at him calling him 'Zero the Fair'

Then Timber appeared in front of them and she picked up Zero and Mega Man was pinned under her foot

"AAAH! RUN X. RUN!" Zero cried as Mega Man teleported out from underneath Timber's foot and ran, "IM SORRY ZERO!" Mega Man cried over his shoulder as Timber licked her lips as her stomach gurgled. "Don't worry, Zero... I'll be gentle with you, since you have never been eaten before..." Timber sighed as she shoved Zero's head in her mouth gently and she smiled at his watermellon flavor.

Then when she was done with Zero, she was after Mega Man now.

(Meanwhile in her belly...)

Pinocchio was in her stomach as Zero joined him inside her belly.

"Oh! Hello Zero!" Pinocchio smiled

"Hey Pinocchio..." Does this happen a lot?" Zero asked

"Errr... Yeah..." Pinocchio sighed

(Meanwhile outside Timber's stomach)

"CMERE MEGA MAN! Your Brother is waiting for you..~" Timber sighed as she wrapped her tail around Mega Man's waist and pulled him closer to her mouth and she licked his cheek gently like a cat. "Mmm..~ Blueberry Pie... My favorite!" Timber said evilly as she licked her lips hungerly

"Eep! N-No! P-Please don't eat me!" Mega Man said fearfully as she opened her mouth and gently put his head inside and she swallowed him too with a sigh as she rubbed her stomach.

"X! There you are you little baby boo bop!" Zero said sweetly in baby talk to him as he hugged him.

"Mmmh... Hello big brother..." Mega Man groaned as Zero snickered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a diffenrent dimension so this isn't the megaman and zero you know


	70. Timber the snow beast

(Last time with Pinocchio and Timber, they met two old friends of Pinocchio's past: Mega Man and Zero, and they played a game of Cat and Mouse with Timber and Pinocchio as a reunion with one another, and they then left to go home and left Wonderland, as Pinocchio and Timber then were about to sleep as it was getting colder in Wonderland as the evening fell...)

(Chapter 70; Timber the Snow-beast..)

Timber was walking to the spot where she met Pinocchio and gently sat down and placed him on her lap that was soft and fluffy for him to sleep on.

"There my love... You can stay there for tonight, since its so warm and cozy for you" Timber smiled as she brushed some hair out of Pinocchio's face, making him chuckle.

"Oh gosh, thank you my dear..."Pinocchio smiled as he hugged Timber as she did the same to him and kissed his forehead.

Then Pinocchio began to shiver. It was freezing in Wonderland at night, and Timber then got a little shiver as well as she wasn't fluffy enough to keep herself and Pinocchio warm from the cold air of Wonderland. Then she took her Snow-Beast form, and her colors were purple, blue and white as she had become super fluffy and softer now as she wrapped Pinocchio's waist with her tail and brought him close to her fluffy body as she smiled at him as her eyes were blue now and she smiled at him with her huge white teeth as they were sharper and bigger now. "Hello my love~ Do you like my new form?" Timber asked as she kissed his cheek

"Oh Golly! So fluffy and soft!" Pinocchio exclaimed as Timber put his face on her tail that was so soft and warm as Pinocchio was wrapped in them like a snake's prey as she brought him closer to her face.

"Awww...~ Thank you dear traveler! I'm glad that you like my fur!" Timber said as Pinocchio was then given the dreaded, "Im going to eat you now look' From Timber as he turned pale.

"Oh no... NO WAIT PLEASE!, DONT DO WHAT I THINK YOU ARE GOING TO DO!" Pinocchio cried as she sadly nodded her head to him. "I'm sorry dear traveler, but I haven't eaten in 20 years... and I have no choice, I hope you can forgive me for this... and don't worry, I'll be gentle..." Timber sighed as she opened her mouth and swallowed Pinocchio's head and arms and worked her way down his body until she gently took of his shoes and put them down gently as she swallowed his feet with a sigh.

"'PHEW!' There we are my love..~ Nice and cozy in my soft belly..." Timber said as she rubbed her soft stomach as Pinocchio sighed in defeat...


	71. dream battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry luigi returns to wonderland but something is off

this is a bouns chapther done by me for thankyoudoggo since she got 100 watchers on devainart now i know i said my would'nt make any more apperences but only two made the cut

last time timber transfromed into snow timber and ate pinocchio again now what will happen but that's for a later chapther

chapther 71 the dream battle

Angry Luigi was looking in his room for his phone when he got suck in

Angry Luigi woke up

Stay away I can fight angry Luigi said

Angry Luigi took out a propeller mushroom

Oh yeah angry Luigi said in his green suit and flew across the sky

Angry Luigi landed in front of Pinocchio timber mega man and zero

Hey angry Luigi it's been a while zero said and had ripped pieces of flesh

All of them went into their monster forms

Let us eat you timber said

Hell no angry Luigi said and shot a thunder blast at them

Angry Luigi properellred himself to the sky then mega man blasted angry Luigi

Angry Luigi took out a fire flower

Angry Luigi's shirt was white and his shoes was orange

Angry Luigi had a white hat

Angry Luigi shot a fire blast at mega man and zero

Pinocchio taclked him down

What's with you guys angry Luigi said and hit the ommitrix

Angry Luigi had orange hair on his arms then grew claws

Then orange hair went on angry Luigi's legs

Rath resembles an orange and white bipedal muscular tiger with no tail and scruffy fur standing about 9 feet tall. He has one large black claw coming out of each of his wrists, green eyes, and black stripes on his shoulders, head and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands and feet and half-white eyebrows.

Let me tell you something evil puppets rath will take you down

Rath scratched Pinocchio's face then kicked timber then timed out

Angry Luigi shot crystals at mega man and zero

Angry Luigi shot a big thunder blast at all of them

They all got up

I'm sorry you leave me no choice. Angry Luigi said and adjusted his ommitrix and hit it

Red fire went on angry Luigi's body then molten rocks went on his arms and then his legs

Then the rocks open up to show magma arm's

Heatblast is a plasma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by red rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have aslight oval-like design with only two toes.

Heatblast turned the ommitrix dial again and goes ommi kix Omni-Kix Heatblast is enveloped from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. His head is encased in an orange helmet, with his flame still being cast out, which has a lighter orange visor with yellow dots for eyes and three grillplates as a mouthguard. His neck and shoulders are covered by orange plating. His right arm has white segmented armor and an orange gauntlet for his hand, while his left arm ends instead in an orange cannon, with the middle portion containing parts of Heatblast's inner magma body, that functions as a flamethrower. His white torso piece is separated from his neck piece by metal tubes that also go around to his back. His legs are covered by white armor plating for his thighs and dark orange for his knees, shins and feet, with two sets of metal tubes connecting the thighs and shins together.

Oh yeah heatblast said as the ommitrix beeped angry Luigi turned it

Omni-Naut Heatblast is a fiery humanoid wearing a space armor which comprises of orange and grey. He has white metal wings with green neon energy at the edge. His right hand is grey while his left hand is turned into a fire cannon with yellow outlines. His feet are colored black with green neon outlines. He also has neon lights on his shoulders. His head has a secondary Omnitrix symbol on his face.

Heatblast shot fire to all of them burinig them down

Angry Luigi timed out

I'm sorry guys angry Luigi said

Angry Luigi woke up and saw alem tuber sleeping

Don't worry pinoke I'll visit soon angry Luigi said and then went back to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think angry luigi was completely done


	72. Pinocchio's halloween fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a ghost from Pinocchio's past comes to haunt him Pinocchio and his friends must find out who he really is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not canon only for this speical event

ok guys alem said we need to be ready

I got the bags angry luigi dressed as a police said

I got the water chrissy said dressed as a warrior from greece

I got the map delta said

good jason said let's split up

chrissy made a portal as she ,delta and angry luigi jumped in

I'll go with bill jason said

I'll go with jack and alem reilly said

angry luigi , delta and chrissy walked around as a dark figure passed by .

Casey and Jones took a step out of the studio

Pinocchio and timber came out of barrels

Boo Pinocchio and timber said

Aah Casey screamed

Oh come on we put the fresh ivy in there Jones said

Poison dosent affect us Pinocchio explained

Meanwhile

Angry Luigi Chrissy and timber ran into showdown and faceless

Howdy partners showdown said

Hey guys long time no see angry Luigi said

I'll never understand mortals delta said

Let's find the others Chrissy said

It's that Chrissy girl showdown said

Calm down Chrissy said I'm not here to fight

She's right delta said as faceless and angry Luigi was already walking off

Meanwhile

Alem saw a cup of candy and put it in Alex's bag

No witnesses and no evidence left behind alem said as he and Alex laughed

Meanwhile

The group saw each other

Hey angry Luigi Pinocchio said

Hey little buddy angry Luigi said

Let's split up for candy delta said I'll go with the bandits

I'll go with timber Pinocchio said

I'll go with Casey Jones said

We bros will stick together right mega man asked

Yeah zero said

I guess that leaves us Chrissy said to angry Luigi

A white ghost looked at them

Let the horror being he said

Delta knocked on a door

Truck or treat she and showdown said

Merry Christmas faceless said as the others glared at him

Deal with it faceless said as they got their candy

Showdown started to feel funny soon he tried to shoot faceless

Woah man this is not cool faceless said as delta stretched her hands and grabbed showdown and threw him to a random house

Faceless grabbed delta and ran

Meanwhile

Pinocchio this is my first ever Halloween timber said

Then let's make it one to remember Pinocchio said as timber's eyes turned red as timber tried to attack Pinocchio

Pinocchio dodged timber this is not funny cut it out .

Pinocchio ran

Meanwhile

So what do you think everyone else is doing mega man asked

Casey tried to eat mega man but zero kicked her in the face

Awesome mega man said

Casey roared

Not awesome mega man said and ran off

Meanwhile

A white ghost appeared in front of a house

Who are you angry Luigi asked

Your worst nightmare the ghost said

Ok enough talk angry Luigi said and took out a fire flower

fire rose around angry Luigi as his cholthes went to white .

This is fire angry luigi.

Angry Luigi shot fire balls at the ghost but the ghosts jumped on a roof

Fools the ghost said as wooden puppets came

Chrissy get that ghost I'll handle those angry Luigi said

Pointing at the wooden pumpkins ok Chrissy said and followed the ghost

Angry Luigi adjusted the ommitrix and hit it

Angry Luigi put his thumb in his mouth and puffed himself like a ballon and grew claws and a yellow shell

Cannonbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He is predominantly white, with black on his upper half. He also has four white claws protruding from both of his paws. He has green eyes and considerably small, yet sharp teeth.

Cannonbolt turned the ommitrix dial and grows shoulder pads then amour on his chest and then more amour

Omni-Kix Cannonbolt is enveloped from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. The yellow plating on the back of his hands is now covered by larger green and black plating with white edges, resembling a stylized turtle shell. His shoulders have grey plating with two lines, one glowing green and one black running below. The inner side of his arms as well as his claws have been left exposed. His head has been heavily reinforced by yellow segmented plating, with white, eyebrow-shaped plating covering his forehead and more white plating covering his mouth, leaving only his green eyes exposed. His torso is covered by yellow plating segmented by three thick black lines and two grey metal tubes connect from his midsection to his back. His thighs have grey armor, whereas his knees, shins and toes are reinforced with white plating. Grey plating runs down his spine ending in a formationresembling a short tail.

Omni-Kix Cannonbolt wears the Omni-Kix symbol on his chest.

Cannonbolt rolled into the wooden pumpkins and smashed them

Strike cannonbolt said and timed out

Meanwhile Chrissy shot plasma blasts at the ghost but they all went through the ghosts

Maybe I should be one Chrissy said and adjusted her ommitrix dial and hit it

Chrissy grew blue arm's and claws

Big chill she said and tried to freeze the ghost but it the ghost went through the ice

Big chill tried to punch the ghost but it went through

Meanwhile delta and faceless bumped mega man and zero

Who's chasing you they all said and ran from Casey and showdown

I can take them delta said

That's what we're afraid of faceless said as cannonbolt accidentally rolled into Casey and showdown

Sorry cannonbolt said and timed out

Angry Luigi run delta said

Why angry Luigi asked as Casey grabbed his leg

Gaaahh angry Luigi said and shot crystals to her arm

And jumped back

Casey screamed in pain

Pinocchio soon came running in being chased by timber as Chrissy shot a plasma blast at timber paralyzing her

The ghost came down

Get them my minions

Run Pinocchio said

Scatter Chrissy said as they all ran separately

Angry Luigi ran into a farm and hide

Angry Luigi where are you Casey said

Over here angry Luigi said popping out of a hay stack

Casey started to run over to the hay when angry Luigi was in the chicken coop

Over here angry Luigi said and closed the door

Casey was about to open the door when angry Luigi popped out of a big bucket

Over here angry Luigi said and snickered as Casey growled .

Meanwhile

Mega man and zero dodged timber's attacks

Calm down mega man said as timber clawed his face then tried to eat him

Zero cut her hand off with the blade

Thanks mega man said

Timber grew it back

Run zero said as the duo ran away .

Meanwhile

Faceless and showdown was fighting on a rooftop

This isn't you showdown you need to control yourself

MUST EAT showdown said and lunged for faceless and bit him.

Really man I'm a phantom

Meanwhile

Delta and Chrissy entered a room and dashed over the place and hit stuff to block the door

Jones came in through the window

Aah the girls screamed as Chrissy shot a plasma blast Jones stunning him for 5 minutes then delta hit him with a spin dash sending him far away

Meanwhile

Angry Luigi and his clones popped out

Over here they all said as Casey ran for angry Luigi and kicked him and bit his head off

It was a clone

Angry Luigi kicked Casey then Casey grabbed him and broke his neck

It was a clone

A thunder blast hit Casey

Casey turned around only to get trapped by crystals

The group reunited

Ha you think you've won the ghost said minions unite

Timber Casey showdown Jones merged into one big puppet

Honey Pinocchio asked

Roar! The monster puppet said

I got to stay slick And heavy and move fast angry Luigi said as the ommitrix recharged

That's it angry Luigi said and took out a metal mushroom and put it in the ommitrix causing it to glow brown

Then angry Luigi and Chrissy adjusted their ommitrices and hit it

Chrissy's body turned white and she grew a fin on her head

Way Big is a white colossal humanoid creature with a large fin on herhead, which is black at the front and red at the bottom. She has blade-like growths on her shoulders and spikes on her waist. She also has red arms with two black lines and white fins on the elbows, wristband like outgrowths on his wrists and yellow eyes on his head with two extra eyes protruding on his cheeks, one on each. She has red feet with two toes, a black sandal-like covering on the middle ofher feetand three blacklines onthe side of her neck. The red parts of Way Big's body are made of an unknown cosmic material with metallic properties.

Green goop went on angry Luigi

Goop is a humanoid pile of goo that can take any shape at will. He has an Anti-Gravity Projector that allows him to be mobile inEarth's gravity and also projects his voice. Goop wears theOmnitrixsymbol on his chest.

He has a green slime body, bright green eyes, a gunmetal Anti-Gravity Projector on top to keep him on his gravity.

Then goop's body turned silver.

Alright metal goop goop said as the monster puppet tried to punch metal goop but to no avail as it damaged itself

Way big kicked the puppet monster in the gut then uppercuted it sending it back

Way big timed out

Goop turned into a puddle and slid and went on the monsters body and made a big fist and punched it on the face

Delta spin dashed the puppet monster in the leg

Then mega man blasted the leg

Um guys this isn't working faceless said

Look Chrissy said maybe we should attack the ghost

Why didn't I think of that zero said and ran for the ghost who ran away

Not so fast Chrissy said and adjusted her ommitrix dial and hit it and transformed into xlr8

Xlr8 ran after the ghost who tripped her then faceless kicked the ghost down

Oh my back the ghost said

A remote fell and broke

What happened timber said

Timber your back Pinocchio said

Where am I Casey said

Let's see who this ghost really is angry Luigi said and took off the mask

It was Mr Antonio

Who is that Jones asked

Mr Antonio angry Luigi asked just as I suspected

Mr Antonio was the one who first found Pinocchio as a log but got frightened when Pinocchio spoke

He got jealous once Pinocchio made stromboli money so he wanted revenge on him and me and maybe alem

Angry Luigi explained he also used the remote to control the puppets around wonderland but Pinocchio was made by the blue fairy so Antonio had no control

Faceless cut his head off

Now let's trick or treat the gang said

Later angry Luigi Chrissy and delta returned back

We're back alem said with a casket of candy then a truck sound was heard

Delta angry Luigi and Chrissy had a truck load of candy

Dang it Jason said holding his sack

Happy Halloween delta said and turned into a black wolf and howled .


	73. Pinocchio the wooden hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry luigi and Pinocchio has to face a blast from the past

note: this is written for thankyoudoggo so you might see weird things.

once a upon a time there was a pair of twins named angry Luigi and alem tuber the brothers was separated on birthday soon reunited when they were six years old. But when angry Luigi was 8 he had his first adventures from then on he had his fair share of adventures but when he was 15 he met a puppet named Pinocchio the duo teamed up and thanks to angry Luigi and alem tuber Pinocchio became a real boy but 2 weeks later angry Luigi ended up in a whole new dimension and met a different Pinocchio now our story begins .

Pinocchio:the wooden hero

Pinocchio and timber was resting on a tree.

"life has been peaceful " Pinocchio said.

"I hope that never changes " timber said.

Pinocchio sighed " Before we met I was on Pleasure Island a place which turns bad boys into donkeys I wish I could've saved them but I was scared but I think I could do it "

"Well I support your desicion if you want to go" Delta said and kissed Pinocchio.

Thanks timber Pinocchio said you only continue to make me happy .

remember the first time we met timber asked.

Once upon a Time...

There was a small boy: His name is Pinocchio. And he was wandering through a dark and shadowy forest, when he looked up and saw skeletons hanging from the trees looming overhead...The skeletons were giving Pinocchio shivers down his wooden spine...

"What is this place? Where am I?" Pinocchio said as he stopped when his question was answered by a female voice, "You're in Wonderland, little one... And you're in MY territory"

said a female voice from knowhere.

Pinocchio gasped.

"Who are you? And where are you?" Pinocchio said as he felt something fluffy touch his legs, and then she began to speak again. "Hehehe...you can't see me because im invisible..." the female voice said again.

Pinocchio froze in fear as the voice sounded closer this time.

"W-What are you gonna do to me?..." Pinocchio stuttered as the voice sounded closer to him. Then, the female voice appeared itself to Pinocchio only showing her eyes and mouth to him, scaring the life out of him, "Well, little one...I'm gonna give you the fright of your LIFE!"

She said while she completely showed herself to Pinocchio as he backed away slowly.

"AHHHHH!" Pinocchio exclaimed as he tried to run away from her, but her invisible tail was still around his legs and she pulled him upward.

Pinocchio then tried to get away, but she wasn't letting him.

She then reveals her huge fluffy tail wrapped around him and she revealed herself to him and he was afraid of her, because she was huge...

"A-AAHHHH! PLEASE DONT EAT ME!" Pinocchio cried as he saw how big she really was compared to him.

She then gets closer to Pinocchio's face and smiled, "Hmph!... You're cute..." She said as she licked Pinocchio as he was trembling a small bit in her tail.

"P-Please...D-Don't eat me M-Mrs...I dont taste good..." Pinocchio stuttered as she smiled at him hungerly.

"Hehehe...Your too cute to be eaten..~" She said as she nuzzled him gently.

"Phew..' That's a relief... well, if your not gonna eat me, what are you gonna do to me?" Pinocchio asked while looking at her eyes.

"Hehehe... well... since your cute, i'll keep you safe from the dangers of Wonderland..."

She said while she glared at Pinocchio with her blue cat eyes.

"Golly.. I appreachiate it, but how are you gonna do that?" Pinocchio asked her as she looked at him with her blue cat eyes.

Then she smiled weakly at Pinocchio, "Do you trust me..?" she asked him while making a face of 'please say yes'.

"Uuhhhhhh...Sure! :)" Pinocchio said while he smiled at her. Her tail then wagged happily as he sounded so happy, Then, she lifted Pinocchio over her head and opened her mouth filled with sharp teeth. Pinocchio then regreted what he said to her, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings either... so he silently freaked out instead.

"Hang on tight..." she said while she gently put Pinocchio in her mouth and swallowed him until his legs only stuck out from her maw. She then gently took his shoes off to make it easier for her to swallow him, and she did, and she swallowed his feet and then she climbed up in a tree and got comfortable with Pinocchio in her stomach and she purred as she felt Pinocchio in her belly.

"Is it tight in there, Little one?.." She asked him in her belly as she rubbed it gently.

"Errr...Yeah, just a little bit" Pinocchio responded to her question, and she grew a small bit to give him space in her belly.

"Is That better, little one?" She said while rubbing her belly gently while Pinocchio moved around in her stomach. "So, anyway What's your name, mrs?" Pinocchio asked,

"My name is Timber.. what's yours?" Timber said to Pinocchio.

"My name is Pinocchio, nice to meet you!" Pinocchio said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Pinocchio.. sorry about that back there..." Timber sighed as she rubbed her belly.

"Hey... i've got a question... why did you eat me?" Pinocchio asked as he moved a small bit.

"Well...It's complicated... hold on.." Timber then jumped down and spat out Pinocchio into her huge paws, while she wiped some spit off of Pinocchio.

"Well.. you see...Im really lonely around here... because everyone in Wonderland is afraid of me... so i dont have that many friends... and even if i did, they would die or turn against me before im too attached to them...And the same probably is going to happen to you..." Timber sighed as she tried not to cry...

"Oh, thats ok Timber... I have the same thing with me since im a monster..." Pinocchio sighed as he looked away from her with sadness.

"Monster? You're not a monster...?" Timber said while she rubbed his cheeks with her thumb. "Yes i am... Watch this..." Pinocchio then stood up and Timber did the same as she watched Pinocchio grow before her eyes and she saw him get...absoultely horrifying...

His nose became sharp and skinny,

His mouth looked like a Jack-O-Lanturn and his teeth were bloody.

And he became huge and he was covered in blood as his eyes turned into a red and blue shade.

And now he was looking down at Timber with a forced smile (He cant really make any other face..)

And his right hand was now a huge swollen fist, covered in blood, and then his left hand was sharp and skinny.

"Well... this is my true form.." Pinocchio said while looking down at a terrified Timber

"O-Oh M-My..." Timber said while looking up at him

Pinocchio went to his normal form I'm beat Pinocchio said.

Pinocchio...~ Wake up, little one...~" Timber purred to him, as she gently snuggled the small boy to wake him up. "Huh...? Oh...Good morning, Mrs Timber.." Pinocchio smiled through a stretch and a yawn.

"Good Morning, Little one..~ Did you sleep well..?~" Timber smiled warmly while covering the small boy with her fluffy tail.

"Yeah...I was so comfortable that i sorta forgot where i was..."Pinocchio yawned while still stretching as Timber was licking his face gently, cleaning the grass of his face...

Pinocchio giggled because Timber's soft tongue was soft on his face." hehehe! h-hey that tickles!" he laughed as she licked him gently.

Timber was laughing softly as she looked at him sweetly.

Pinocchio was giggled softly as well, as she licked the few remaining pieces of grass off his face.

Timber was enjoying this greatly. She love how sweet he tasted and how he sweet he was to her in general.( Why is he so cute?! and why does he taste so good?!) Timber thought to herself while still licking Pinocchio. She was taking her time cleaning him, she wanted this to last forever...but, she knew that wasn't going to happen...

Timber felt Pinocchio growing... like, growing bigger?..

Timber stopped licking his face to see he WAS growing, and he was getting bigger and bigger as his features became sharper and more mutated.

His nose grew long and skinny with a sharp end

His eyes were more empty with a red fading into blueish purple

His teeth were resembling a jack-o-lanturn as blood dripped from his mouth and nose.

Timber's tail puffed up like a cat as she began to walk away slowly from Pinocchio

"P-Pinocchio? what happened to you?!"Timber exclaimed while Pinocchio creeped closer to her. Then he lunged at her and right before she was hit, she woke up from a nightmare she was having, by shooting upright out of it gasping in horror. "GASP!" Timber was terrified by what she had dreamt about. She woke up to see little Pinocchio sleeping next to her fluffy chest soundly, without a care in the world. "phew...that's a relief... he's alright.." Timber whispered to herself. " Huh?... Is everything alright, Mrs Timber?..." Pinocchio sighed while still half asleep. Rubbing his eyes gently, "Yes... Im ok, little one~... thank you for asking" Timber smiled while rubbing Pinocchio's head gently while smiling.

That made Pinocchio smile happily as Timber rubbed his head.

"Thanks for that Mrs Timber!" Pinocchio said as Timber put her paw on his cheek as he put his hand on hers gently, making Timber blush slightly. " WHY is he so Adorable?! I could just eat him up , he's so cute!" Timber thought to herself as she felt herself sweat.

Pinocchio looked up at her with these beautiful blue eyes, and she stared at them as she began to lose herself in them, "His eyes are so clear! So beautiful! " Timber thought to herself

as Pinocchio closed his eyes and smiled sweetly, "hahaha! This is fun!" Pinocchio laughed, as Timer felt herself get warm. "Why do i feel this way towards him?! He's just a kid... right?..." Timber thought to herself.

Then Pinocchio said, "Wanna go for a walk, Timber?" asked Pinocchio smiling at her.

"Sure, Little one..~ but let me get my furr off of your face..." Timber purred a small bit while saying 'fur' and that made Pinocchio giggle cutely, making Timber want him even more. "ok, stay still, little one!~..." Timber said while licking Pinocchio's face gently, "...T-That tickles, Timber...~" Pinocchio stuttered softly as he tried not to be afraid of Timber licking his face, because he knows what is going to happen...

"Ok, little one...~ im done..." Pinocchio smiled and held out his tiny hands "Let's go on that walk, Timber!" Pinocchio smiled, as Timber walked with him while holding his little hand in her big paws, they walked away from the clearing they were in and walked away, talking to eachother about Wonderland, and what happens there sometimes...

that was a good day Pinocchio said.

Meanwhile .

A man in golden amour flew across the streets.

"How did this Guy Escape Anyway?" Angry luigi asked while running.

"Well he had one of the keys " Bill said panting.

"Of course forte can be gulliable "Angry luigi said

Angry luigi speeded up even faster then ran up the walls of the buliding then landed the roof then Angry luigi dashed towards him and shot a thunder blast at the golden shooter who dodged then bill tried to shoot him but the golden shooter dodged . Angry luigi jumped with his crystal hammer and whacked the golden shooter down.

"Got him"!Angry luigi said as the golden shooter sweepkicked angry luigi's legs then got up and flew off.

"What now ? " Bill asked.

He's not escaping angry luigi said.

Angry luigi took out a cape feather.

Angry luigi then spun around and transformed into Cape Angry Luigi

Angry luigi flew to the skies and dove towards the golden shooter who tries to shoot Angry luigi but angry luigi used a crystal shield to reflect it back to the golden shooter who dodged again . Dang it angry luigi said and flew faster and shot a thunder blast finally hitting the Golden shooter and then angry luigi started spinning with his cape and even hitting the Golden shooter then punched him in the face causing the golden shooter to fall in front of a prison cell.

"Go fiqure" angry luigi said and flew off.

at night

Angry luigi and bill was just watching a movie when a blue light came down.

What the Angry luigi asked as he and bill was picked up and transported.

Alem tuber came in with his friends Alex and jack.

Where did your brother go Jack asked.

Beats me alem tuber said.

Meanwhile in wonderland Pinocchio and timber was sleeping when they were slowly being levetated.

Woah Timber said .

"what's going on" Pinocchio asked.

"I have no idea " timber said as they were teleported.

Pinocchio, Timber, Angry Luigi , And bill arrived in fairy world.

Bill And Angry luigi Long time no see Pinocchio said.

I know would you belive I had a nightmare about you Angry luigi said.

Tell me timber said.

Ok Angry luigi said.

Angry Luigi woke up

Stay away I can fight angry Luigi said

Angry Luigi took out a propeller mushroom

Oh yeah angry Luigi said in his green suit and flew across the sky

Angry Luigi landed in front of Pinocchio timber mega man and zero

Hey angry Luigi it's been a while zero said and had ripped pieces of flesh

All of them went into their monster forms

Let us eat you timber said

Hell no angry Luigi said and shot a thunder blast at them

Angry Luigi properellred himself to the sky then mega man blasted angry Luigi

Angry Luigi took out a fire flower

Angry Luigi's shirt was white and his shoes was orange

Angry Luigi had a white hat

Angry Luigi shot a fire blast at mega man and zero

Pinocchio taclked him down

What's with you guys angry Luigi said and hit the ommitrix

Angry Luigi had orange hair on his arms then grew claws

Then orange hair went on angry Luigi's legs

Rath resembles an orange and white bipedal muscular tiger with no tail and scruffy fur standing about 9 feet tall. He has one large black claw coming out of each of his wrists, green eyes, and black stripes on his shoulders, head and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands and feet and half-white eyebrows.

Let me tell you something evil puppets rath will take you down

Rath scratched Pinocchio's face then kicked timber then timed out

Angry Luigi shot crystals at mega man and zero

Angry Luigi shot a big thunder blast at all of them

They all got up

I'm sorry you leave me no choice. Angry Luigi said and adjusted his ommitrix and hit it

Red fire went on angry Luigi's body then molten rocks went on his arms and then his legs

Then the rocks open up to show magma arm's

Heatblast is a plasma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by red rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have aslight oval-like design with only two toes.

Heatblast turned the ommitrix dial again and goes ommi kix Omni-Kix Heatblast is enveloped from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. His head is encased in an orange helmet, with his flame still being cast out, which has a lighter orange visor with yellow dots for eyes and three grillplates as a mouthguard. His neck and shoulders are covered by orange plating. His right arm has white segmented armor and an orange gauntlet for his hand, while his left arm ends instead in an orange cannon, with the middle portion containing parts of Heatblast's inner magma body, that functions as a flamethrower. His white torso piece is separated from his neck piece by metal tubes that also go around to his back. His legs are covered by white armor plating for his thighs and dark orange for his knees, shins and feet, with two sets of metal tubes connecting the thighs and shins together.

Oh yeah heatblast said as the ommitrix beeped angry Luigi turned it

Omni-Naut Heatblast is a fiery humanoid wearing a space armor which comprises of orange and grey. He has white metal wings with green neon energy at the edge. His right hand is grey while his left hand is turned into a fire cannon with yellow outlines. His feet are colored black with green neon outlines. He also has neon lights on his shoulders. His head has a secondary Omnitrix symbol on his face.

Heatblast shot fire to all of them burinig them down

Angry Luigi timed out

I'm sorry guys angry Luigi said

Angry Luigi woke up and saw alem tuber sleeping

Don't worry pinoke I'll visit soon angry Luigi said and then went back to sleep

That's how it happened angry luigi said before a certain fairy arrived.

It's so nice to see a reunoin The blue fairy said.

The Blue fairy Angry luigi bill and pinocchio said

Who's she Timber asked .

The person who gave me life Pinocchio said .

Wow timber said wait why are we here?

Cause Pinocchio wanted to save the others from Pleasure Island The Blue fairy said.

Oh Yeah I forgot to resuce them Angry luigi said

Pinocchio was playing pool with lampwick

lampwick grew donkey ears

then a tail

Pinocchio pushed root beer away

do I look like a jackass lampwick asked

a stupid one Pinocchio said and brayed

hey you laugh like a donkey lampwick said and turned into a donkey

al grabbed Pinocchio said and ran

Pinocchio grew donkey ears and a tail

The. coachman came in front of al

al shot a stream of electricity to the coachman

The coachman took no damage

al Pinocchio said what do we do

you get out of here al said

and I will teach this coachman a lesson al said

The coachman punched al

al got up and punched the coachman

al took out a fire flower

Al's shirt turned white same for his hat then his shoes turned orange

al. shot fireballs at the coachman but he dodged

al hit him with a fire uppercut

The coachman punched al and stomped on him

That's all I remember Pinocchio said.

I remember the rest the blue fairy said.

a ki blast him the coachman

it was alem tuber

bro al said but. how

used the machine alem said

al got up and punched the coachman in the face. then burned him

The coachman got up

alem kicked the coachman

I am invincible the coachman said

I stole. the souls of the donkeys

I guess. we need to surpass him. al said

al took out a cape. feather and went cape al

alem. went super Sayian

alem punched the coachman

al blasted the henchman with a thunder ball.

Meanwhile Pinocchio made it home

father Pinocchio called out

no one was inside

maybe he left Pinocchio said and saw a. letter

I can't read it Pinocchio said and started to cry

Meanwhile alem went super Sayian 2 and shot a final flash

al shot crystals to the coachman but he dodged then got "killed" by the final flash

let's go al said and flew

I won't let you go alone alem said

thanks al said and smiked knowing he had backup.

So you want us to resuce them Bill asked.

Yeah the blue fairy said and used her magic to show a hologram of a white cube with a blue hole in the middle.

this is the cube that turns people into donkeys The blue fairy said.

Woah ! Pinocchio said.

So you 4 must return to earth break the cube and save the day The fairy said.

Ok good luck you guys bill said earning a glare from angry luigi.

Fine I'll come Bill said.

the blue fairy teleported them to earth.

We're Back Angry luigi said no wait this must be the past.

This is my world Pinocchio said.

Meanwhile.

Hey Pinocchio Shade called out where are you.

He and timber probably went somewhere zero said .

Meanwhile

Alex tried to karate kick Alem tuber who jumped back then Jack Tried to Punch Alem tuber but Alem tuber dodged.

This is pointless alem tuber said.

If you want a challenge Fight Me delta said standing at the door with chrissy.

Alem tuber smirked.

Meanwhile

Angry luigi And Bill walked towards a broken house in repiars.

Oh right pinocchio said.

Hey he's the monster who did all this a man said.

Run! Timber and bill said as Angry luigi grabbed bill and Timber grabbed Pinocchio and ran at high speeds.

Where do we go Anyway Pinocchio asked.

not sure timber said.

Angry Luigi ran towards and alleyways.

it's go time angry Luigi said and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it

green mettalic frog like arm's went on angry Luigi's arms then on his legs

Slapback takes the appearance of a green humanoid frog with grey metallic eyebrows and green eyes. He wears a blue, black, and white jumpsuit covering all except for his arms and feet, as well as a grey and black mask.

Slapback wears the Omnitrix symbol on his back.

Bill turned the ommitrix dial so slapback could go ommi-kix.

Omni-Kix Slapback is essentially a robotic/armored version of Slapback with a blue torso and legs, green and white arms with grey gauntlets underneath, and a helmet shaped like Slapback's head decorated with black and white detailing on the armor.

The Omnitrix symbol is located on his back connected by four tubes, with two being on his chest and the other two on his mouth.

ommi kix slapback split into four thanks to Bill and they ran towards the villagers who was chasing Pinocchio and timber and chased them.

one slapback taclked a guy to the floor then another punched a random man then a slapback tossed a woman to her husband then tossed a slapback to dive on both of them then angry Luigi timed out.

slapback clones are hard to control angry Luigi said as one of them tried to shoot angry luigi but Timber grabbed him and ate him.

Timber licked her lips "Aaah That taste alright". Bill walked back a bit as angry luigi snickered

Thanks angry Luigi Pinocchio said.

hey no problem angry Luigi said now where's pleasure island?

this way Pinocchio said and continued walking with the group.

Alem tuber who was in super sayain flew towards delta in the mountains and tried to punch delta but delta teleported then kicked alem tuber then grabbed his shirt and tossed him to a rock.

done already delta asked.

nope alem tuber said and transformed into a super sayain god with his red hair.

we're just getting started. alem tuber said and flew towards delta and lunged a punch towards her.

meanwhile shade and zero met up with mega man.

No I haven't seen pinoke or timber in a while mega man said .

I'll take good care of them after I'm through with you guys sigma said.

crap shade said.

Meanwhile

Pinocchio and the others was walking around .

A can rolled toward them.

Red inn Angry Luigi said reading the cover . mabye it's a clue Timber said.

"Yeah pinocchio Ran off Bill said as Angry luigi faceplamed. Ok You two go to the red inn I'll find pinocchio timber said.

Okay Bill said

Meanwhile Pinocchio had wondered off. Well well well Look who we have here Honest John said.

Honest John Pinocchio said ." and Gideon " Honest John said.

I gotta get to pleasure Island Pinocchio said then Honest John tried to grab pinocchio but pinocchio moved out of the way then Gideon tripped him into a barrels. then the duo grabbed Pinocchio and dragged him.

Meanwhile angry Luigi and Bill walked towards the red inn.

Ok let's see what's in here angry Luigi said.

No kids allowed a man in a red shirt with the red in logo said.

we're teenagers Bill said.

don't care the man said as angry Luigi and Bill walked by.

guards get them the man said as 3 people with muscles and black shirts with the logo stood up.

let's do this angry Luigi said as a bulldog ran towards angry Luigi who jumped over it then one man tried to punch angry Luigi who hammered him in the face.

then 5 men ran for Angry luigi as he pulled out a speed flower and increased his speed and everything was in slow motion

Angry luigi took a beer bottle and placed it in a guy's hand and mae him tip it on another one then angry luigi pushed a man of to a lady's hand then ate a blueberry pie then made a blulldog run towards the owner then restore it back to normal causing chaos and mayham

My feet go boom boom boom  
Boom boom boom, boom boom boom  
My heart beats boom boom boom  
Boom boom boom, boom boom boom  
High speed, go zoom zoom zoom  
Zoom zoom zoom, zoom zoom zoom  
My feet go boom boom boom  
Walking away from you

That's what I'm gonna do  
I got the same old shoes with a new attitude  
Why would I sing the blues for you?

I said, hey, uh huh, you can't stop me  
'Cause my pain, uh huh, is gasoline (Ooh)  
I can't wait, no, for nobody  
If you break my heart  
It's one, two, three  
Boom boom boom

My feet go boom boom boom  
Boom boom boom, boom boom boom  
My heart beats boom boom boom  
Boom boom boom, boom boom boom  
High speed, go zoom zoom zoom  
Zoom zoom zoom, zoom zoom zoom  
My feet go boom boom boom  
Walking away from you

That's what I'm gonna do  
I got a new tattoo, don't know what to tell you  
Got nothing left to prove to you

I said, hey, uh huh, you can't stop me  
'Cause my pain, uh huh, is gasoline (Ooh)  
I can't wait, no, for nobody  
If you break my heart  
It's one, two, three  
Boom boom boom

Hold on, I'm going, going, going, going, gone  
'Cause a big storm is coming, coming, coming, coming on  
Hold on, I'm going, going, going, going, gone  
'Cause a big storm is coming, coming, coming, coming on  
Coming, coming, coming, coming on  
Coming, coming, coming, coming on  
Boom boom boom

My feet go boom boom boom  
Boom boom boom, boom boom boom  
My heart beats boom boom boom  
Boom boom boom, boom boom boom  
High speed, go zoom zoom zoom  
Zoom z-z-zoom, zoom zoom zoom  
My feet go boom boom boom  
Walking away from you.

Meanwhile honest John and Gideon neared the police station let me go Pinocchio said please I got to go to pleasure island please I'll do anything .

yeah right honest John said then a big shadow came over them it was timber but bigger.

oh no honest John said as he and Gideon ran as timber followed.

timber stop Pinocchio said as 2 police men chased Pinocchio.

Meanwhile angry Luigi was jumped causing 2 guards to bump into each other.

Angry Luigi help Bill said running from the bulldog as angry Luigi ran at high speeds to the kitchen and tossed a steak to the dog.

Thanks Bill said then the duo ran from the guards up the stairs as angry Luigi adjusted his ommitrix and hit it.

Angry Luigi's arm's turned red as they got Billy then he grew two more bulky arm's.

Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of arms with four-fingered hands, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. Four Arms wears a white T-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and gloves. His eyes are green and he has no hair.

four arm's really why couldn't you use xlr8 Bill asked.

I'm going to fight them find the others Bill four arm's said as the guards came.

four arm's cracked his knuckles then punched one of the guards in the face sending him flying out the window.

"alright who's next " four arm's said

delta jumped on a mountain then a bunch of ki blasts nearly hit him causing a explosion then delta wiped the smoke as alem tuber punched her and tried to slam her down but she jumped back and used chaos control to alem tuber then used a bunch of choas spears then returned time.

Alem tuber was sent flying.

skate dodge a purple wave as sigma shot a purple blast at her but zero pushed her out of the way and took the attack.

zero shade said and dashed over and attacked sigma with punches and kicks them blasted sigma away.

Pinocchio ran towards a parade with the police on his tail get back here on said.

timber chased honest John and Gideon towards the parade then the police chased honest John and Gideon then Pinocchio and timber came out and chased the police.

this is kinda crazy but it can't get worse tight Pinocchio said as a guard landed.

Bill grabbed a mircophone hello everybody Bill said i got a song for you all

[Chorus - Skylar Grey:]  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming

[J. Cole:]  
Back where I belong  
I've never felt so strong eh  
Feeling like there's nothing that I can't try  
And if you feel me put your hands high, high, high, hey  
And if you feel me put your hands high, high, hey

[J. Cole:]  
This is my story this is my song  
If you ain't got the heart, don't attempt to try this at home  
It's just a poem from a man once living wrong  
Now I'm in the zone, tell the World I'm coming home  
Been a long time coming, been a long time coming  
This song feel like the greatest of all time coming  
Cause I do it B-I-G, I remember we would be high  
Who'd have thought we'd be running rap when we was knee high  
To appreciate the sun you gotta know what rain is  
Or cause I'm famous you don't think I know what pain is  
But I bounce back, would ya look at that  
I take my spot at the top and I ain't looking back

[Chorus - Skylar Grey:]  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming

[J. Cole:]  
Hey, confusion like I was losing my mind  
But one thing I never lose is my grind  
My closet need a lot of cleaning now  
I can't sleep cause I dont like the sh-t I dream about  
Hey Dear Lord please help me get the demons out  
And then help me get my genius out  
And get back to what I had  
If my good's outweigh my bads, do you think my mistakes is gon even out (even out)  
I guess try and see, it's on my diary, I'm living for my kids  
Now they is just as fly as me  
Talk well, wonder if Andre Harrell knew how great I would be when he fired me

[Chorus x2 - Skylar Grey:]  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming…home

Bill finshed singing.

Meanwhile four arm's grabbed the final guy and spun him and slingshotted him towards a wall breaking the wood down.

four arm's leaped out and landed .

I was wrong Pinocchio said.

the guard dog chased Bill again but four arm's grabbed his legs and then tossed him towards the police making them fall near honest John and Gideon.

gaah honest John said as timber ate a guard from head to toe.

as man that is gross honest John said and ran with Gideon then a police shot timber but timber was not affected and grabbed him.

your next timber said and ate him.

timber started eating the others .

then turned small again.

that was a feast timber said as four arm's timed out.

that was a fight angry Luigi said.

come on pleasure island is this way Pinocchio said and began running then angry Luigi ran passed him.

don't worry we're with you till the end angry Luigi said.

Meanwhile

mega man went mega man x and dashed towards sigma and the two collied fists then mega man kicked sigma only for sigma to bounce back and then blasted mega man then zero x dashed and used his blade to cut sigma' s amour then kicked him then spade punched him then the 3 started rushing by him then blasted him .

Alright slade said now let's find out friends.

Meanwhile

the group snuck aboard the wagon.

this is it Pinocchio whispered.

yeah let's do this bill said.

timber was invisible.

I just hope everything is okay at wonderland Pinocchio said.

I wonder what happenend to alem tuber angry Luigi thought.

Meanwhile

Alem tuber was in super sayain and tried to punch delta who dodged and kicked him up then alem tuber used afterimage then grabbed delta's tail and swung her to a mountain then shot a big bang attack at her causing a blue explosion.

nice Alex said.

that should do it jack said .

delta Chrissy said get up .

delta punched the rocks and got up then cracked her neck .

let's get serious delta said then the two dashed towards each other as delta was furouis then then delta teleported then kicked alem tuber as alem tuber blocked but was still sent threw a bunch of mountains.

nice Chrissy said go delta..

Alem tuber got up and shot a final flash then delta shot a killer blast as their was a big explosion.

Ok that was awesome jack said then they were teleported to fairy world then met face to face with mega man shade and zero.

hello to you all the blue fairy said.

blue fairy alem tuber said what do you want.

listen Pinocchio and angry Luigi are on a adventure and will need your help to save the donkeys.

like usual I have to save angry Luigi alem tuber said.

Alright some action delta said.

Meanwhile the group arrived as sneaked in the back.

Ok let's split up timber and I will head right you two go the other way Pinocchio said.

Angry Luigi and Bill walked and saw some donkey stables .

okay let's let them free angry Luigi said as a whip hit his back .

Bill turned around then a black guard whipped him sending him down.

Ok if it's like that eh angry Luigi said and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it.

Angry Luigi's arm's became wide with a beige color then the same happened to his legs then her grew a tail with black rocky spikes then his mace tail grew spikes then

Humungousaur is approximately 20 feet tall. His body is somewhat humanoid and muscular with two arms and two legs. His legs are shorter than his arms. He has elephant-like feet and a lengthy lizard-like tail. His armored hide is light brown, with minor plating on his shoulders, tail, back, arms, and upper legs. He has a beige chest, abs, inner arms, and lower jaw. Dark grey, stone-like spikes, each shaped like the dorsal fin of a shark, run down his spine from the top of his neck to a black mace on the end of his tail. The mace has three spikes shaped like stalagmites, being one large spike on the middle and two smaller spikes on the sides. He has three fingers and a thumb on each hand and three black, elephant-like toes on each foot. His knee caps and finger joints also bulge out.

His square-like head is mostly hunched forward and the beige area of his neck is wrinkled. Both his lower jaw and brows are protruding while his almost human-like nose appears to be squished inward. His lips are black and have wrinkles. His teeth are yellowed and minorly fanged. He also has two green eyes with thick black outlines.

Humungousaur wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

he turned his ommitrix dial and went ommi naut humongasour

Omni-Naut Humungousaur is covered in orange, white, and gray metallic space armor. His arms are covered in orange plating, his shoulders have neon green lights and white plating, the mace on his tail is cylindrical with grey spines running from his neck and back, his feet is black with neon green outlines, and his head is covered in a square-shaped orange and grey helmet with a secondary Omnitrix symbol on the face.

The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest.

ommi naut humongasour

whacked his tail making a shockwave sending some guards flying then hit the others with his tail then flew up then some guards used their whips to drag ommi naut humongasour down .

Angry Luigi timed out

Meanwhile Pinocchio and timber was walking

can we actually pull this off Pinocchio said.

sure we can remember the last time we came to your world. timber asked.

Timber had arrived in Pinocchio's world, she was running after Mr. Stromboli, whom had kidnapped Pinocchio and dragged him off into a stage area, and Timber went invisible so Mr. Stromboli wouldn't see her. "Don't worry, Pinocchio! I coming to save you!" Timber said to herself, as she was about to get into the stage area until she saw Pinocchio on a huge stage singing a song known as "I Got No Strings on Me" and Timber watched her friend sing cutely on the stage and the spotlight followed him wherever he went on the stage and Timber watch him sing and it was amazing for her to watch."I Got no string to hold me downTo make me me fretOr make me frown!I had strings but now im free!There are no strings on me!Hi-o the Merry-oI'm as happy as can beI want the world to knowNothing ever worries me!Iv'e got no strings so i have fun!I'm not tied up to anyone!I had no stringsBut as you can seeI got no strings on me!"Timber smiled as she clapped her paws together applauding Pinocchio, while the crowd did the same. while whistling and smiling, Stromboli was upset since nobody threw money at him when he bowed and now Stromboli was upset.Timber then slowly watched Pinocchio and followed him as he began to look for her as the crowd left. The she jumped off the tree branch and startled the small wooden boy as he leaped 4 feet in the air in startlement, and she hugged him tightly as her tail wagged happily." That was great, Pinocchio!" Timber said while hugging Pinocchio snuggly in her fluffy chest as she purred loudly as she rubbed his black hair as he smiled up at her as she looked down at him sweetly, while purring loudly."O-Oh, It was nothing, Timber! I was just trying my best up there!" Pinocchio laughed as he was hugged by Timber and her 12 tails.Then Mr. Stromboli went out and saw Timber hugging Pinocchio and he smiled wickedly."And who is this lovely woman here, Pinocchio?" Stromboli asked while giving Timber a creepy look and Timber wasn't facing Stromboli at the time, and he was staring at where her 12 tails were connected and it was making her uncomfortable... and she gave Pinocchio a look of 'dont tell him who i actually am'.Pinocchio was unsure on what to say, so he said what came into his head."Uuhhh... S-She's my mom! And she is here to pick me up!" Pinocchio said while smiling awkwardly. "Yes... I-Im his mother, and im here to pick up my son!" Timber said while turning around and wrapping Pinocchio in her tail and giving him a thumbs up."You're his mother?..." Stromboli said while raising his eyebrow."Y-Yep! Im his mother! and he is my son!" Timber said while sweating a little."Well, If you are his mother... then where's his father? Why isnt he here as well..?" Stromboli asked as he looks at Pinocchio with a questioned face.Before Timber could respond Pinocchio answered the question for her. "He's overseas! On a trip!" Pinocchio said as she gave a 'good job!' Look."Yes! We will be leaving now, sir!" Timber said while taking Pinocchio by the hand and walking away as Stromboli was staring at her backside as he watched Pinocchio too.Just as Stromboli took a step toward them as they walked away, Pinocchio then snapped his head around and smiled wickedly at him as a huge-toothed, bloody maw snapped at him and Pinocchio's head shook violently as his eyes darted around and vibrated a small bit as he growled lowly. Stromboli then stumbled backward as Pinocchio then lunged at him.Timber then did the same as her now 8 eyes and snarling black mouth were following Pinocchio's movement's as they locked Stromboli in the room he had stumbled in.Then the duo walked away laughing evilly with one another as they returned to Wonderland, to play in the flowers like before, as if nothing actually happened...If that was only true...forgot we did that now that you mention it angry Luigi and Bill even attempted to save me but came late Pinocchio said thanks timber when I transformed into my horror stage I thought I would be alone forever Pinocchio said as timber hugged him.

timber began to sing

Now the parking lot is empty  
Everyone's gone someplace  
I pick you up and in the trunk I've packed  
A cooler and a two day suitcase  
'Cause there's a place we like to drive  
Way out in the country  
And five miles out of the city limit we're singin'  
And your hand's upon my knee

So we're ok, we're fine  
Baby I'm here to stop your crying  
Chase all the ghosts from your head  
I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed  
Smarter than the tricks played on your heart  
Look at them together then we'll take them apart  
Adding up the total of a love that's true  
Multiply life by the power of two

I know the things that I am afraid of  
I'm not afraid to tell  
And if we ever leave a legacy  
It's that we loved each other well  
'Cause I've seen the shadows of so many people  
Trying on the treasures of youth  
But a road that's fancy and fast ends in a fatal crash  
And I'm glad we got off, to tell you the truth

'Cause we're ok, we're fine  
Baby I'm here to stop your crying  
Chase all the ghosts from your head  
I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed  
Smarter than the tricks played on your heart  
We'll look at them together then we'll take them apart  
Adding up the total of a love that's true

Multiply life by the power of two

All the shiny little trinkets of temptation (Big old)  
Something new instead of something old (Keep me old)  
But all you gotta do is scratch beneath the surface (But remember)  
And it's fool's gold (What is gold)  
Fool's gold (What is gold)  
Fool's gold (What is gold)

Now we're talking about a difficult thing  
And your eyes are getting wet  
And I took us for better and I took us for worse  
Don't you ever forget it (And now the steel bars)  
The steel bars between me and a promise (between me and a promise)  
Suddenly bend with ease  
And the closer I'm bound in love to you  
The closer I am to free (Free)

So we're ok, we're fine  
Baby I'm here to stop your crying  
Chase all the ghosts from your head  
I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed  
Smarter than the tricks played on your heart  
Look at them together then we'll take 'em apart  
Adding up the total of a love that's true

Multiply life by the power of two

Pinocchio and timber arrived in front of a man

hello old friend the coachman mocked and took out a cube.

isn't it a beauty the coachman said.

it's pure evil Pinocchio said put a end to this.

they simply wanted to have fun they we're lazy kids and they paid the price those assholes it's funny cause your the only one to escape the coachman said there's no running away your going to be punished so hard you'll learn the ture value of hard work you monster the coachman said.

Ok old man your going down delta said and ran towards him and tried to punch the coachman who jumped back and his whip turned red as he tried to whip timber who moved to the other side .

Pinocchio tried to punch the coachman but the coachman kicked Pinocchio in the gut then timber kicked the coachman in the face then began hitting him with her claws then grabbed him and spun around and tossed him to Pinocchio who kicked the coachman to the brick wall.

well looks like I got a challenge almost like those teens who tried to kill me the coachman said.

Pinocchio and timber both rushed towards the coachman who used a forcefeild as Pinocchio and timber tried to pop the forcefeild but was sent back then Pinocchio got up only to be whipped by the green whip as the coachman started whipping Pinocchio multiple times then hit him with a 90 degree whip.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Pinocchio screamed in pain on the floor.

how dare you timber said and dashed towards the coachman who tried to whip timber but timber jumped over and kicked the coachman and tried to punch him but he grabbed her wooden arm and tore it off.

OOOOOWWWW! timber screamed in pain and fell on her knees as the coachman whipped her back and then laughed and attempted to do it again but got kicked in the face by delta sending him back.

looks like we made it delta said. as Chrissy walked slowly

Thanks girls Pinocchio said weakly .

Chrissy why don't you handle the coachman I lost a lost of energy fighting alem tuber delta said.

okay Chrissy said and got ready .

meanwhile

a guard grabbed Bill as he attempted to run.

Angry Luigi was being grabbed by back guards.

really do I always have to save you alem tuber asked.

nah angry Luigi said and used his powers to zap the guards then alem tuber punched a guard then one tried to whip alem tuber but alem tuber was already behind him and kicked hid back then mega man shot a blast at 3 of them then angry Luigi took out a metal cap.

metal gear went around angry Luigi.

Alright angry Luigi said and punched a guard then kicked another one then grabbed a three then alem tuber grabbed a guard and the bros tossed their opponents to each other. mega man shot a few energy balls then a guard whipped mega man. angry Luigi and alem tuber punched him in the face then angry Luigi adjusted his ommitrix and hit it.

Angry Luigi puffed into a ball and transformed into cannonbolt.

Cannonbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He is predominantly white, with black on his upper half. He also has four white claws protruding from both of his paws. He has green eyes and considerably small, yet sharp teeth.

Alright let's roll cannonbolt said and rolled into a bunch of guards as the others walked off.

Meanwhile zero shade Jack and Alex came across the stalls.

Alright zero said and opened it up but the donkeys were afraid.

maybe it's you two Jack said as zero grew insulted then realized what he meant by that. Oh my bad zero said as shade looked to see a bunch of guards behind them .

Alex kicked one but the guard punched Alex sending him to the floor.

Alex how dare you Jack said and tried to punch the guard but got whipped then zero cut him in the back then glared at the others.

Meanwhile Chrissy was shooting plasma blasts at begmax who kept on dodging.

this is a waste of time the coachman said and dashed behind her and used a energy wave to send her flying then whipped her.

Chrissy delta said then charged up a spin dash but the coachman whipped delta and continued to whip delta then used the energy to make a flame whip and slashed her back.

Angry Luigi and Bill arrived with alem tuber .

so he's the coachman Bill wondered.

yep alem tuber said and went super sayain

Angry Luigi took out a ice flower

ice went all over angry Luigi as angry Luigi broke out of it and transformed into ice angry Luigi.

Alem tuber dashed and tried to punch the coachman who dodged and punched alem tuber in the face sending him back then angry Luigi shot a few ice balls but the coachman used a boom blaster to deflect them and send angry Luigi flying to a wall. shade rushed in and tried to punch the coachman who jumped over and whipped her then zero dashed in and tried to cut the whip with his blade but the weapons collied and then the coachman shot flames out of the whip zero jumped back so the coachman used a boom blaster on zero sending him back alem tuber adjusted his ommitrix and transformed into heatblast .

Heatblast is a plasma-based life-form whose body is composed of a super hot inner plasma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. His tongue is also made of fire.

What the heatblast said as the coachman whipped heatblast but heatblast grabbed the whip then the coachman swung him to delta.

Chrissy got up but the coachman kicked her down angry Luigi got mad and transformed into his dark soul. he had a dark aura with dark eyes.

this is new the coachman said as angry Luigi dashed and punched the coachman and started hitting him with rapid punches then hit him with a crystal uppercut and then kicked him when he came down and shot a dark blaster sending him through the wall .

Angry Luigi flew through the wall and dashed towards the coachman who attempted to whip angry Luigi who dodged but the coachman used a boom blaster on angry Luigi but no effect as angry Luigi tried to punch the coachman but the coachman whipped his back and then whipped him the the face then dashed and kicked him down then delta spindashed the coachman then the coachman used more power to toss delta down then knocked her out with a chop to the neck alem tuber who had timed out went super sayain blue as he dashed towards the coachman who collied fists with him . then the two tried to attack each other then alem tuber flew back and shot a garlic gun at the coachman who whipped it away but got hit by a big bang attack.

Alem tuber panted when a bunch of slashed hits appeared on him then burned his insides alem tuber went to normal.

Angry Luigi slowly woke up ugh what happened ? he asked as mega man shot a blast at the coachman who flew and whipped mega man then stepped on zeros spine.

enough Pinocchio said as he glowed blue.

how are you up the coachman said with a glare.

leave my friend's alone Pinocchio said as timber just looked at Pinocchio.

Pinocchio was suddenly behind the coachman and kicked him down to the ground scarring kids.

the coachman jumped up and tried to punch Pinocchio but Pinocchio dashed behind him then kick then then punch him through the ground down to the lair then Pinocchio and the coachman jumped back.

this is interesting the coachman said let's see how long that power can last .

long enough to kick your ass Pinocchio said and tried to punch the coachman who jumped back and teleported but Pinocchio back fisted him the turned around and punched him.

amazing zero said it's completely one-sided angry Luigi said the coachman isn't strong enough to handle the power of the blue fairy Bill said.

wait a minute you didn't do anything this whole time angry Luigi said.

why should I help you guys besides I would have died. Bill said.

the coachman tried to shoot Pinocchio who was dodging the bullets then jumped on a crate with donkeys then jumped off then the coachman threw the gun at Pinocchio who moved away then the coachman tried to punch Pinocchio who dodged then he tried to whip Pinocchio but Pinocchio jumped over and stretched out his hand and grabbed the coachman and tossed him to a wall then reformed his hand and dashed towards the coachman who used a energy wave to send Pinocchio back a bit then shot a boom blaster at Pinocchio who slapped it away .

dang it I forgot timber said we have to destroy that cube timber said .

why delta asked getting up.

it's the source of his power bill said.

I think the coachman has it shade said.

your probably right zero said getting up.

I hope Pinocchio can hold his own timber said .

Meanwhile the coachman used the full power of the cube.

drat he's had it angry Luigi said I'm not sure if Pinocchio can be by him self angry Luigi said as delta's eyes turned red and her arms were wider and she had longer claws.

.Pinocchio was barely dodging the whip attacks from the coachman .

then the coachman tried to attack Pinocchio who punched the coachman. who punched back then kicked Pinocchio then delta attacked the coachman from behind then landed.

Ok coachman I'll show you ture power delta said and shot a yellow choas spear at the coachman who blocked.

Pinocchio ran towards the coachman who attempted to whip him but delta grabbed the whip and tossed it away then Pinocchio tried to punch the coachman who kicked him then delta tried to punch the coachman who used a forcefeild as as delta tried to break it with homing attacks but it sent her flying then the coachman punched Pinocchio to a wall.

look the crystal timber said as bill jumped down and grabbed it not this time runt the coachman said and shot a boom blaster at Bill angry Luigi rose up crystals but the crystals broke.

damm you the coachman said as angry Luigi took out a tanokki suit then turned into stone before the coachman could punch him but did anyway even breaking the stone the coachman grabbed angry Luigi and tossed him but angry Luigi slowly glided down and hit the coachman with his tail then the coachman grabbed the tail and swung him to Bill then timber taclked the coachman down but the coachman chokes her.

oh coachman Pinocchio said .

what the coachman said before looking down.

Pinocchio used a sword to stab the cube breaking it.

there was a white shine the boys were human again.

Alright Pinocchio zero said as mega man fist bumped him.

.meanwhile lampwick returned to normal.

Alright lampwick said.

timber kissed Pinocchio on the lips delta smiled as Chrissy blushed then shook her head .

Angry Luigi got up in his normal form .

he was tough alem tuber said.

I know right Jack said we returned the donkeys home .

good job boys alem tuber said.

well I guess it's time to say goodbye angry Luigi said and hugged Pinocchio.

Thanks angry Luigi for helping me through this Pinocchio said.

it was nice seeing you chrissy said.

no problem angry Luigi said as delta teleported the group home.

later Jack said as he and Alex jumped out the window.

delta and Chrissy left so did Bill.

so you kids had a nice time skylia wondered.

yeah angry Luigi said. we did angry luigi said.

alem tuber put on some music

Open up the champagne, pop!  
It's my house, come on, turn it up

Hear a knock on the door and the night begins  
'Cause we done this before so you come on in  
Make yourself at my home, tell me where you been  
Pour yourself something cold, baby, cheers to this

Sometimes you gotta stay in  
And you know where I live  
Yeah, you know what we is  
Sometimes you gotta stay in, in

Welcome to my house  
Baby take control now  
We can't even slow down  
We don't like to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Play that music too loud  
Show me what you do now  
We don't like to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Welcome to my house

Morning comes and you know that you wanna stay  
Close the blinds, let's pretend that the time has changed  
Keep our clothes on the floor, open up champagne  
Let's continue tonight, come on, celebrate

Sometimes you gotta stay in  
And you know where I live  
Yeah, you know what we is  
Sometimes you gotta stay in, in

Welcome to my house  
Baby take control now  
We can't even slow down  
We don't like to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Play that music too loud

Show me what you do now  
We don't like to go out

Welcome to my house  
Welcome to my house  
Welcome to my? off the crib, the spot, the pad  
But my house is your house if you throwin' it back  
Excuse me if my home drainin' the sad  
Soon as these happy faces lay you can run with the cash  
Homerun, slam dunk, touchdown, pass  
Mi casa es tu casa so it ain't no holding back  
Another shot of vodka, you know what's in my glass  
It's my house, just relax

Welcome to my house  
Baby take control now  
We can't even slow down  
We don't like to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Play that music too loud  
Show me what you do now  
We don't like to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Welcome to my house  
It's my house  
Welcome to my house  
It's my house

Meanwhile Pinocchio was in fairy world.

well Pinocchio you have proven yourself brave unselfess and truthful so you may be a real boy the blue fairy said.

wait Pinocchio said I actually want to stay a puppet .

Huh? The blue fairy asked confused.

I may have whated to become a real boy but that changed ever since I met Timber She accepted me and made me Happy Pinocchio said. Very well The blue fairy ssaid and teleported pinocchio to showdown valley

"Wait why am i here " pinocchio asked.

Howdy Pinoke casey said repairing timber's arm.

Oh yeah that happend Pinocchio said .

later

The group was back in wonderland pinocchio began to sing

When you wish upon a star

Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you

If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
Like dreamers do

Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and pulls you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dream comes true

Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and pulls you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true.

Pinocchio stopped singing.

"your my hero Timber" said and kissed pinocchio as the screen shows geppeto looking from the sky.

the credits show A pic of everyone as angry luigi and pinocchio is in the middle.

there you have it hope you enjoyed it also this was for you thankyoudoggo and thediamondfoxexpress Ciao please commet and no flames


End file.
